Alone at Last-Sort of
by TheInsufferablePedant
Summary: Inspired/plagiarized from Path of Conquest by Henrie James Locker Link: s/11128317. After HoO, Poseidon and a few other Olympians stage a coup (demigods don't always follow their parent) and are beaten. Percy and Annabeth become gods and get married. They move to their own island, but are not alone. Percabeth; PercyxHarem. Abandoned; adopt, continue, whatever. Gib creds where due.
1. Author's Note and Prologue

Author's note

Rick owns all canon characters/story, Henrie James Locker (HJL) owns all OC characters/story, I own my own OC characters/story.

So in case you were wondering (I know I was) since I'm doing another 'My take on _', am I a jerk for taking someone else's ideas and running with them? I figure that's what this entire site is about, and as long as I give credit where it's due, I should be fine, right?

Just to explicitly state, there will be an Olympian civil war, which I won't be writing (at least not anytime soon) so I invite anyone and everyone to take a stab at it. Please PM me if you do so I can see where you've taken it. Just make sure to give credit where it's due and mention me and HJL (or anyone who inspired you to write). Also, Leo asks for freedom for Calypso, which I took from/was inspired by Firsts by she.s. .one. Not sure if I'm gonna expand on that here. Probably not.

Also, spoiler, Percabeth gets married and moves to their own island. Please help me with names. I'm shit at them.

Not sure how I want POV to work. I'll probably do third person, focusing mainly on one or two per chapter.

Link to original story by HJL here

s/11128317/1/Path-of-conquest

Link to Firsts by she.s. .one (for some reason the name and url won't come out right, no matter how many times I retype it out, just use the number).

s/9782445/1/Firsts

To start off, I love the story as written. Writing for a language not your first must be a challenge, so congrats, and it's well written. I can only imagine how hard it was to write, since I'm a stereotypical ignorant uni-lingual American.

This started out as my being unsatisfied with how Annabeth became so accepting of the harem, and it kinda went from there.

My third FF, and my first lemon (though it will take some time to get there), so lemme know how I did.

Setup

So basically all canon stuff is the same, except Percy's relationship with his dad is not nearly as healthy as it is canon. Poseidon calls him his favorite son, but really treats him like his favorite weapon, not really caring about Percy as a person, more as a tool to further his own power. Poseidon's also way more power hungry. Octavian survives the battle with Gaea/doesn't launch himself, so you know he's gonna start trouble. Also, Leo makes it back to CHB, but hasn't left to find Calypso yet.

After the Second Giant War, life is basically good, the camps heal and have good relations, couples do coupley stuff, not always good. Soon after (before the heroes could be given their gifts from the gods) civil war erupts. Let's call the two sides the Loyalists and the Rebels. This also affect the demigod camps, though the divisions aren't what anyone expects. Anyone not explicitly mentioned I haven't decided yet which side they're on.

Immortal Loyalists: Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus, Hestia, Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes, Artemis (and her hunters), and Heracles (other gods take sides as well, but I'm not sure which side they'll be on, or if I even want to include them).

Immortal Rebels: Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, and Khione.

Amongst the demigods most Greeks are Loyalists and most Romans are Rebels. Why would the Romans rebel against Jupiter, their namesake and patron for Neptune, a god they had always feared but never really worshiped? They were following Mars mostly; helped along by honeyed words from Octavian. See, Octavian painted Jupiter as that dead beat dad, who was never really around. Mars was the guy who married your mom, but treated you like his own. Yeah, Jupiter gave them that sweet eagle standard that shoots lightning, but the Romans have never been big on the magical. They rely on the strength of their arms, and the bonds of camaraderie in the legion, which Mars fostered in them. So basically, Mars is your step dad who really loves you with tough love and all, while Jupiter is the dead beat that tries to buy your love with shiny toys.

Demigod Loyalists: Percy, Annabeth, Piper (broke up with Jason b/c of reason later explained), Leo, Frank (also broke up with Hazel, later explained; leads a small loyalist resistance within the Roman camp). Tyson's here too, since he's way more loyal to his brother than a father who barely interacted with him (though I'm not sure if he'll have a part in the story).

Demigod Rebels: Jason (returns to Camp Jupiter after breakup), Reyna, Hazel.

Battles happen, war rages. Piper and Khione fight, Khione gets her butt kicked. Frank and the loyalist resistance take control of the Legion from the Octavian, Reyna, and Jason. Eventually the loyalists make their way to the rebel leaders. Hades is battered to within an inch of his life. The only reason Percy didn't finish him off is because his father and Ares/Mars were hiding and chose that time to ambush the demigod. Percy and the loyalists fend them off, eventually killing both (like Gaea/Ouranos). The war effectively ends, though some of the generals are still at large (not sure if I want to develop that, but I wanna keep that door open).

The story begins with the reward ceremony with the heroes.


	2. Chapter 1 To the Victor Go the Spoils

So here's the first real chapter, after the war, with the gods rewarding the heroes. Lemons later. I wanna get this set up right.

Third Person POV

 _The Olympian Throne Room, after what would be called The Poseidon Rebellion. The surviving gods sat on their thrones, the rebels were hunched, trying to appear as small as possible, while maintaining their godly dignity. Unlike the previous reward ceremony, there was little mirth in the room. Few demigods had died, and only Poseidon and Ares had fallen, but the trust that was lost was almost palpable._

 _Triton, as the crown prince of the seas, and Poseidon's heir apparent, sat at the foot of his father's throne, holding the place for the Sea God until such time as his replacement was made official. Ares' throne was empty, and instead of being covered with human skin and decorated with skulls, it had reverted to a simple, plain throne of white marble, waiting for its new master to claim it._

"Frank Zhang, step forward," boomed Zeus.

Before, Frank would have timidly approached the council, eyes cast down, but saving Olympus twice changes a man. Now he held his head high, shoulders back, and walked with purpose. Not arrogant, but certainly not without a sense of pride. Fighting alongside Percy, the now Thrice Over Savior of Olympus, against their own fathers, and defeating them _might_ have something to do with that.

"For saving Olympus again, we will grant you one request," said the Lord of the Sky.

Frank had been thinking about this for a long time. While part of him wanted to ask for mercy for Hazel, she had broken up with him. She had picked family over the just cause. He reached into his belt where his mortal weakness hung in its fireproof pouch. "Grandfather, please release me from this curse. My wish is to have a long life, to serve justice and what is right."

"I am glad you didn't turn out like your father," said Zeus. "Bring it here." As Frank opened the magical pouch handed his lifeline over to the King of the Gods, his hands were steady. The mostly burned stick burst into smokeless flames in the god's hands, and after recovering from his initial shock, Frank felt an enormous weight lift off his soul.

"Thank you, Grandfather." Frank said, as he bowed, then made his way back to his waiting comrades.

"Leo Valdez, come forward," called Hephaestus in his low, grating voice, reminiscent of gears churning along. Leo had filled out a bit over the past few months. He was no longer small and scrawny. His growth spurt had finally caught up to him, and months working the forges making weapons, armor, and fixing automaton warriors had given him a wiry strength. "What is your wish, my son?"

Leo already knew what to ask for. He had cursed the rebellion as soon as it had started for postponing his most important project to date. He looked over to Percy, and the two boys shared a glance. Remorse, bitterness, understanding, and finally hope passed between them, as Leo squared his shoulders and looked his father in the eye. "I want you to free Calypso. She's suffered enough heartbreak even for an immortal lifetime. You already promised to release her when Percy asked you to. Now I want you to follow through on it."

Zeus winced. "It's not that simple, boy. Imprisoning an immortal is complicated. Her punishment was supposed to be for all time."

"So you won't do it, then? You'll go back on your word?" Snapped Leo.

"No, of course not," responded Zeus. "What I am saying is that the curse must be broken. By you. If you can find Ogygia again, the curse should be weakened enough for us to lift it entirely."

"Well, I've always been pretty good at breaking stuff. Might as well add ancient curses to the list," smirked Leo. He made his way back and stood behind his friends, tinkering with bits and bobs from his tool belt, refining his plans now that he a tool he had not expected, godly permission.

"Piper, dearest. Come forward," sang Aphrodite. She stepped down, shrank herself to human size, and embraced her daughter. She pulled away and put her hands on Piper's shoulders. "I know you've been through heartbreak, and for that I am sorry. Love is rarely where we expect it to be, and it strikes at the most inopportune moments. Even I am powerless in the face of love. But I can promise you this. You will find happiness and love. You just have to keep an open heart, and mind." Aphrodite cast a knowing look at Percy and Annabeth (who looked puzzled), which made Piper blush (I'll explain all of it later), before turning her daughter around and pushing her back towards her friends.

"Annabeth Chase." The wisdom goddess called her favorite daughter forward. "The council has decided to expand Camp Half Blood's borders, and its scope. You shall design the city of New Athens to be home to demigods who survive to adulthood. In time, I expect it to rival New Rome in its grandeur."

"Thank you, mother," Annabeth gasped out, when she recovered from her shock. As she walked back in a daze, she worked furiously in her head on designs. While New Rome was beautiful, it was like stepping into the past. Annabeth's plans would have their foundations in the classics, of course, but they would provide the base for more recent developments in architecture and design. After all, mixing ancient history with the modern world was what demigods did, right?

"Perseus Jackson," Triton called, from the foot of their father's throne. Percy stepped forth. "You know what we mean to offer you, and we know how you'll respond, but please, hear me out, brother." Percy nodded, causing Triton to breath a sigh of relief. "There is now a power vacuum. Two Olympians have fallen, and our enemies are already licking their wounds, preparing to take advantage. Father was wrong to treat you as he did. He should have cherished you as the man you have grown to be, not as a tool to further his own ambitions. What he was right about, though, was your usefulness. Three wars you've been through, and three times you've proven yourself an invaluable ally to Olympus. We need you, brother, and we can't afford to lose you to old age, some random monster attack, or gods forbid some mortal mugger. We would prefer you to join us willingly, but we will do what is necessary to secure the safety of Olympus."

Annabeth looked close to tears. She had expected something like this to happen, and she had tried to prepare herself for this eventuality. She hoped her work could distract her enough from losing her Seaweed Brain. Percy looked over to her, and gave a reassuring smile. He breathed deep, mulling over what his brother told him.

"I accept, brother," which made the gods around him relax their tense postures. While they were willing to risk his wrath should they turn him immortal against his will, they hoped he would see reason and accept. "I do have a few conditions, of course." Percy followed up. Which made the gods stiffen again in their seats.

"Let us hear them then." Triton said.

"First, don't make me an Olympian, and _definitely_ don't give me Father's job. The only reason Blackjack hasn't starved to death is because he can feed himself. I can barely keep a goldfish alive for a week, the seas would fall into chaos if I was put in charge of them. You've been preparing for this for your entire life. You're the obvious choice. And as for the war god seat, Heracles more than proved himself a capable, and honorable soldier."

The Council nodded, taken aback by his logic. After a look of approval from Zeus, Triton took on his godly size and sat in his father's throne, cementing his place as the new God of the Sea. Zeus snapped his fingers, and Heracles appeared, fully robed with his lion skin cloak and club. "Son, will you take your place amongst us to replace your brother?," asked the lord of the Sky.

"Of course, father. But if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to go by my Roman name," replied the new War God. Hera bristled at another of her husband's bastards taking the place of their own trueborn son, but given how Ares turned out, she couldn't complain. Hercules took his seat amongst the Olympians, and his throne changed. It was mostly wood, with bronze designs and accents, like his club, and was lined with lion fur, to match his cloak.

"What are your other conditions?," asked Zeus.

"Only one, other, actually. I want to marry Annabeth. We're a package deal. We're the only reason the other hasn't broken under all of the things we've been through, and I can't imagine my life, even an immortal one without her." A gasp ran through the room. Annabeth looked like she was about to faint, Athena was livid, Triton pleasantly surprised, and Aphrodite was biting her fist to stop from completely fangirling over her OTP finally getting married.

"Very well. Annabeth, step forward."

She took Percy's hand in her own, and they had one of their silent conversations.

 _What would you have said if they refused, Seaweed Brain?_

 _I would have married you anyways._

 _Pretty sure of yourself, huh?_

 _Come on, Wise Girl. We've been practically joined at the hip for years. I know it's not how you planned it, but when do these things ever go according to plan?_

She smiled in agreement, and squeezed his hand. Together they looked at the council and said, "We're ready."

The gods began to chant in ancient Greek. The words only really audible to immortal ears because of the power in them. To the demigods present, it merely felt like the gods were humming. Granted, humming loud enough to cause a small earthquake (or would it by skyquake?), but still, no words were discernable. As the last words were spoken, two flashes of light, one gold, one emerald, blinded all present. They still stood in the same place, in the same clothes as before, still holding hands, but were now glowing faintly, and wobbly in the knees.

"Apollo, Hercules, take them to the infirmary.," ordered Zeus. He definitely didn't trust Apollo to be alone with the two new gods as they changed. Hercules led the two newly minted gods (still holding hands) towards the infirmary where they would complete the transition into godhood.


	3. Chapter 2 Becoming Gods

**No lemons again I'm afraid. Percabeth gets used to being gods,  
**

 **This'll probably be my main fic for a long while, though I have an 'Annabeth falls into Tartarus alone, Dark Percy comes out' fic that I am working on.**

 **Thanks to HJL and The ShadowMan (TSM) for the reviews and encouragement. Please read my other fics and lemme know how I did.**

 **TSM: Like I said, I'm unlikely to write the Civil war anytime soon. If I do, it will be after this is half to mostly done.**

 _Apollo's infirmary, some time later. Triton and Hercules watch over Apollo as he works on the two new gods. They are coming along nicely, and Percy already radiates power greater than his father._

Percy and Annabeth are dreaming together, a side effect of holding hands during the change. Percy's walking on...what is this stuff? Sand on the beach? Clouds? White marble? It doesn't really matter. What matters is Annabeth's hand in his. So long as they're together, Percy would be just as happy being anywhere in the world; okay, maybe not Tartarus, or other parts of the Underworld, or on a plane, but come on.

Suddenly, the two snap awake at the same time, gasping upright on their beds. Immediately they flew into each others arms. _It happened. It really happened_ Percy thought. Annabeth's hug was as familiar as his own body, but now she hummed with power.

"Of course it happened, Seaweed Brain. You're so stubborn I'd have been more surprised if they didn't do it," laughed Annabeth _Damn, he smells_ _ **really**_ _good now. And did his muscles get harder? Swoon._

"Did you just hear my thoughts? And did you just swoon over my muscles?" Percy asked, while Annabeth pulled away, in embarrassment.

Triton, who was standing unobserved in the corner coughed to catch their attention. "Everyone within a few hundred yards can hear everything you're thinking right now. That's why I'm here, to teach you how to control your new godly powers. I already regretting volunteering for this job. I feel like I'm gonna get diabetes from how sweet you two are on each other," he said, mock gagging.

Percy laughed at his brother's discomfort.

They spent the next few minutes learning their powers. How to direct their thoughts so only the intended recipient heard them, how to avoid vaporizing mortals by accident, and other godly basics.

"Come. Now that you're ready, we must hurry to the Naming ceremony." Triton said as they finished their godly cramming session.

"Naming?" asked Percy.

"Yes. The Fates will read your souls and declare your domains.", explained the elder brother.

 _The throne room. The Olympians are seated on their thrones, facing the five in the center (two kneeling, three standing, but so hunched over that they were the same height as the couple) awaiting the decree of the Fates_.

"Rise, Annabeth Chase.", intoned the Fates. "For your passions we name you the Goddess of Architecture. For your deliberations and foresight, we name you Goddess of Well Laid Plans. When these prove useless, you prove yourself otherwise. We name you the Goddess of Improvisation." When they finished, Annabeth felt the weight of her domains settle around her, but instead of dragging her down, she felt empowered by the extra weight. As if she had become more substantial.

"Thank you, Ladies Fate.", Annabeth said as she bowed and retreated to her mother's throne.

"Rise, Perseus Jackson. For your mastery over the element, surpassing even your father's, we name you God of Water." The words rang through the throne room, though the gods present knew better than to start (even telepathically) the muttering and musing that they all so desperately sought. _Did this make him as powerful as a Primordial? Would his authority override Triton's?_ The Fates continued, "For your steadfast devotion to the ones you love, and the unswerving allegiance you inspire in them, we name you God of Loyalty. You rejected godhood once, and turned over seats of power to those more suited to the task. For this we name you God of Humility. For your skill with the weapon, and your bravery and willingness for self sacrifice, we name you Patron of Swordsmen and Heroes." The Fates, after dropping that particular bombshell onto the Council, promptly vanished in a flash of light.

As Percy drew himself up to his full height, he too felt the power of his domains. He felt the rush of ichor through the veins of immortals around him, felt the surging seas miles below, the water droplets in the clouds surrounding them. He heard the clash of swords and felt the courage and might of every swordsman and hero in the mortal world, and it filled him with pride to count himself among them.

Hermes, ever one to ruin the moment, shouted "Let's get these lovebirds hitched!" With a snap of his fingers, everyone, mortals and gods alike, were transported to a ceremony that was both simple and lavish at the same time.

 **Short chapter to setup them as gods, and introduce wedding, which will be mostly focused on Piper. I'll explain Aphrodite's comment** ** **and why Jasper broke up, and why Piper was so embarrassed. I was planning on skipping the wedding part entirely (moving the explanation to the island, which I still haven't named suggestions welcome), but my brain just won't let me skip this stuff.** May or may include a lemon (if there is, it will be a Piper flashback to spying on Percabeth being _intimate_ ). Lemme know what you think.  
**


	4. Chapter 2 and a half Long Author's Note

**Not gonna skip the wedding, just cause that's where** **I focus on Piper and how Jasper broke up, and how Piper catches feelings for her friends. Small flashback lemon in the mid-end part.**

 **Lord Troy (LT): Yeah, there's gonna be some unexpected guests on their honeymoon (next chapter), where Percy kinda freaks out, but Annabeth is weirdly okay with (this all started out with my wanting to explain how she's so comfortable with the harem in the first place).**

 **CladotheHobbit (CTH): I wasn't planning on doing a Caleo, or Calypso even being in this beyond the setup (read she.s. .one's fic link provided in prologue, if you want Caleo, it's really well written), but who knows.**

 **SPOILER the male gods/Camp Jupiter make 'peace offerings' as punishment/to escape it. Yeah, I know, totally misogynistic, but this is ancient greek culture in modern times. Patriarchy is kinda the way of the world there. I actually have most of the Artemis bit written out where she treats Percy like she treats all men, and he puts his foot down (gonna be much later, like 10+ chapters in, sorry).**

 **Guest(s): Thanks for the support. Hercules (he prefers the Roman) isn't a good guy. He's just a loyalist/good soldier (good soldier doesn't always mean good person). I plan on using lines like "too simple to entertain the idea of rebellion" and describing him as oafish and whatever.**

 **About the lemons, yeah, I plan on using realistic (maybe slightly above average) sizes and proportions (departures from realism annoy me). I personally like variety, so a few of the girls will be busty (Silena definitely, not sure who else), but Artemis, and maybe other hunters in particular will have small breasts, and of course others in between.**

 **Thanks for the anatomy pointer, gonna have to include that somehow (one question that always bothered me with ppl who don't understand that stuff is who would be looser, a 'slut' who fucks a different dude [assume average] every weekend or a girl in a steady relation ship who has sex like 2-3 times a day?). I'll stick mostly to the original, but you're right, the under 16 bits kinda skeeve me out (maybe Percy finds some other way to alleviate the curse? I might have to cop out on that one and have some deus ex machina to save the day.)**

 **Frank/Clarisse couldn't become War God because I still wanted him/her to be misogynistic, and treat women like property (SPOILER that's why Reyna joins the harem).**

 **Also, who should be in the wedding party (groomsmen and bridesmaids)? All positions are changeable. I have Grover (best man), Triton, Tyson, Frank, Leo. Bridesmaids Athena?, Piper, Artemis...not sure who else, or who should be maid of honor (i wanna have Piper dance with Tyson for the first dance, so keep that in mind). Open to suggestions/votes.**

 **Also, open to votes/suggestions for the name of the island. I have a whole huge description for it.**

 **Just to update you guys the next few chapters are gonna be 1. wedding (with lemon flashback) 2. honeymoon/intro to the harem/island (Percabeth consummates their marriage) 3. more in depth intro to island/harem and Piper (Khione visited) 4. Piper and some naiads 5. Breaking the Ice (Khione) this chapter I plan to be kinda removed from time compared to the rest (maybe Khione POV?)**


	5. Chapter 3 The Wedding

**Finally, the lemon I promised. I wasn't originally planning on it, but this seems to be mostly flashback, and like two or three paragraphs of actual wedding, which kinda fits since Piper is supposed to be super distracted and emotionally torn.**

 **Side note, I didn't set a timeline for the events, which really bothers me now, so I'm gonna fix it.**

 **Since BoO ends August 1st 2010, I'm gonna put the rebellion starting on the fall equinox right after, September 22. Hades' powers start growing then, since he's the lord of the dead, and the world is starting to die. The final battle (Ares and Poseidon die, Hades gets the stuffing beaten out of him) takes place on the winter solstice, December 21, since the world is sort of dead and dark in the depths of winter, and light shines brightest in the dark and whatnot.**

 **First flashback takes place August 13th, second September 3rd. For future reference, if I don't say why I picked a date, there is no explicit reason, other than to make it fit.**

 **The reward ceremony takes place January 7th, 2011, wedding the 14th, arrive on the island the sunset on the 15th.  
**

 **There, that should be all caught up now.**

 **LordTroy: Artemis doesn't so much have her ass handed to her as she hands her ass to herself (or to Percy _bow-chick a-bow-wow_ ), but like I said, it's gonna take a while, I wanna develop Percy's more dominant side; if the setup isn't right, I don't enjoy the fic nearly as much, which is what started me on this (next chapter I'll explain how Annabeth is okay with the harem). The Hunt will follow Artemis (Thalia especially has little to no reason to be loyal to her father), though their participation in the civil war might be mainly as scouts or something, like half hearted rebels since a good chunk of their friends are loyalists, idk though. I'm open to suggestions.  
**

 _The ceremony itself is simple, Percy and Annabeth have already shown their bond, and their commitment to each other countless times, so saying the words in front of witnesses is just a formality. Everyone (minus the rebels) is there to see their favorite couple finally get married._

 _Grover stands at the center of the altar, officiating the wedding with his reed pipes, best rasta hat, and a stone grey vest that's only slightly chewed on. On his right are Percy and his groomsmen (Tyson as best man, Triton, Paul, and Frank) in black tuxedos trimmed in blue and green. Across from them are the bridesmaids (Piper as maid of honor, Athena, Sally, and Katie) in dresses of sunshine yellow with silver accents._

Piper kept a smile across her face, determined not to ruin her best friends magical day.

Annabeth came down the aisle in a flowing gown of pure white decorated with gold to match her hair. She walked with her father, who was beaming with pride, and had a few tears of happiness for his daughter.

After a short set of simple vows (no words could express how deep their love for each other was), Grover declared, "By the power vested in me as a Lord of the Wild, in the eyes of men and gods, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." In typical fashion, Annabeth took charge, grabbing Percy by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a sweet kiss, that lasted perhaps just a second too long. Applause erupted around the newlyweds and everyone began moving to the reception.

The outdoor pavilion smelled of fresh wild flowers and sea spray, and seemed to go on forever (hundreds were in attendance since everyone wanted to see the two new gods get married), but the most important people were clustered at the dozen or so tables ringing the dance floor. The wedding party entered last, to lead the dancing. Everyone watched as the groom and bride shared the first dance, but Piper's mind was somewhere much less pleasant.

Flashback

"Jason, please, stop," begged Piper. He was gripping her thighs much too harshly, and had left several painful bruises on her neck and collarbone.

"What?", he snapped, still hovering over her.

"I'm, I'm just not ready. I'm sorry Jason.", Piper apologized.

"Fine. In that case, I've got to go.", he finished curtly.

Piper cried to herself a little. On the quest, Jason had been cold and emotionally distant. Piper had assumed it was some kind of leadership thing, and that afterwards he would become warm and open up to her. The only change was how hard he pressed her when they were intimate, and how much more insistent he became. She had few illusions what would have happened if she hadn't begged him to stop; she had even laced charmspeak into her voice the last few times.

Piper decided to walk around Camp Half Blood to try to clear her head, and get her emotions straight. Should she break up with Jason? Her mother had said she had the ability to see the potential of relationships, and where they could go, but now she was having second thoughts about the former Praetor.

She heard a familiar peal of laughter and decided to follow it. Walking along the beach was Percy and Annabeth, arms wrapped around each other. Annabeth was talking about the new temples she was designing on Mount Olympus, and although Percy clearly wasn't following along, he still looked at her like she was the most interesting thing in the world.

 _If only Jason were that sweet_ , Piper sighed to herself. _I'm gonna give him one last chance. Maybe I can finally break through that tough shell of his_ , she decided, as she walked purposefully towards Cabin One.

She could see dim lights on inside the cabin, which was a good sign, as she wouldn't have to go searching for him. As she got closer, she heard Jason's husky, low voice, followed by a feminine giggle.

Piper burst into the cabin, revealing Drew pinned up against one wall by Jason, who was thrusting into her with abandon.

"Jason! What-" Piper barely managed to speak, as her throat nearly clamped shut. Jason released Drew, who made no motion to cover herself as Jason reached for his clothes.

Drew started, "Piper, sweetie. I can't believe you let this one get away. How stupid to you have to...", but Piper wasn't listening. She was looking at Jason. Looking for any kind of remorse, or shame, but found none. His eyes were the same cold, distant orbs they always were. He didn't care for her, he didn't even care for Drew. He had truly become his father's son.

Piper left, tears streaking down her face.

End flashback

Piper was snapped out of her reverie by the end of the song. Percy began to dance with Sally, and Annabeth with Frederick. Next came the wedding party. Piper was paired with Tyson, Triton and Athena came next, Frank and Katie, finally Paul danced with Mrs. Chase.

Although Tyson was literally a monster, his large hands were gentle, and he was surprisingly graceful, leading her through a simple waltz. As the music ended, Piper made her way back to the main table as other couples took to the dance floor. Ella the harpy was waiting patiently for her turn to dance with her boyfriend, and the two started with some weird, swing dance, two step kind of thing, with Ella mostly in the air, and Tyson holding one of her taloned feet, kind of like a balloon. Whatever it was, it was adorable.

Piper sighed as she glanced at the couple gazing into each others eyes.

Flashback, three weeks later, Jasper is broken up and Jason's returned to New Rome.

After the breakup, Piper began to spend a lot of time around Annabeth and Percy. Some might have called it unhealthy, being around the perfect couple after your own heartbreak, but she seemed to be recovering, so no one said anything. Piper confided in Annabeth after Jason's betrayal, crying into the other girl's shirt on more than one evening. Annabeth always stroked her friend's hair, reassuring her with things like, 'If he wasn't willing to wait, he didn't deserve you'. Other times just holding her while she sobbed. Percy also turned out to be a great friend, always standing up for Piper whenever Drew and her clique started teasing her. He also never treated her any different, for which Piper was grateful. He didn't walk on eggshells around uncomfortable topics, he always just said what he was thinking and gave his honest opinion. Having such a candid sounding board for her problems made dealing with her heartbreak that much easier.

She was chatting with Percy at dinner one night, since Annabeth was on Mount Olympus settling another argument between Apollo and Ares on whose temple should be taller, or bigger, or something. _If only Jason were this open, maybe we'd still be together_ , she thought to herself one day, as she started to get lost in his sea green eyes. _Wait, stop._ She admonished herself. _He's your best friend, and his girlfriend is your other best friend._ However, her stupid hormones started getting the better of her. When she was done ranting to him, and he leaned in for his goodbye hug, she couldn't help but notice his scent, how firm his chest was, or the way his arms wrapped gently around her. _Stop it._ As he pulled back and started walking away, her gaze lingered on his toned arms, his wide shoulders, and the way his shorts hugged his hips.

The next day, she got permission from Chiron to go into the city, telling him she'd be back by 5pm. Clothes shopping, she said, since she was starting school in a week. In truth, she only got a scarf to help ward off the whipping winds outside, but she spent most of her time wandering the mall, then the park, then just walking around the city in general. One good thing about being an Aphrodite kid is monsters tend to leave you alone; she didn't have to draw Katoptris once. Unfortunately, this left her with too much time to think, and she stewed in her own tumultuous emotions, arguing with herself.

 _I should just tell him._ **Why? You know nothing good can come of it.** _I know he's not gonna leave Annabeth, I don't want him to._ **So don't say anything.** _But I can't keep this locked up inside._ **What about your friendship?** _I know he'd understand and let me down easy. Maybe we could even figure something out. He's helped me this far. Oh gods, Annabeth. What's she gonna think when she finds out?_ **That you're a man-stealing hussy?** _Of course she wouldn't think that, would she?_

Having spent enough time alone with her thought's in the most crowded city in America, Piper started back to Camp early. Since she didn't have any purchases, she just walked back.

Piper was waiting in the Poseidon cabin to talk with Percy again, when someone slammed against the door. She panicked and did the only rational thing, hide in the closet.

She peeked through the slats as the door was thrown open, her two best friends tumbled in, lips locked, hands hungrily searching for skin.

"Gods, Wise Girl. I've missed you so much.", Percy gasped.

"I've missed you too Seaweed Brain. Five days is much too long.", Annabeth teased.

"Piper hasn't called for Argus yet, so we've only got like thirty minutes.", he warned.

"I only need ten.", she growled.

"What if I wanna take my time with you?", the demigod asked.

"We can do that later. Right now, I need this hard and fast."

That was all the approval Percy needed as he threw her onto his bed before yanking off his shirt. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, revealing her tattered sports bra. He showered her neck and shoulders with kisses as Annabeth began to undo his belt and pushed his shorts and boxers down roughly. As Percy captured her lips again, he practically tore off her shorts, tossing them at his closet, which caused Piper to panic. Piper covered her mouth with her right hand to stifle her harsh breathing. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to speak out, or to even close her eyes.

Percy entered Annabeth roughly, drawing a yelp from the girl beneath him, and after waiting a moment for her to adjust to him, he began to thrust into her. Slowly at first, but steadily gaining speed and force. The wet sound of his cock sliding into her dripping sex over and over again began to drive Piper crazy. She found her left hand had started trailing down towards the hem of her jeans. _What in the fuck kind of daughter of Aphrodite are you? First, you can't keep a man around, then you go and fall in love with your best friend's boyfriend, and now you're about to touch yourself while watching them do it?_

It didn't take long before Annabeth started to arch her back and moan, which Percy swallowed in a tender kiss. While he was plowing into her, his hands gently cradled her face as he pushed her closer to orgasm. After a few more thrusts, Annabeth came, clamping her legs around Percy's waist, pulling him deeper just as he reached his own release, spilling himself into his girlfriend.

For a moment, the two stayed right where they were, panting, kissing lightly, until Percy pulled himself out of Annabeth with a wet plopping sound and a smirk.

"Don't look so smug, Seaweed Brain."

"Why shouldn't I?", he challenged.

"For one, you've still got your pants around your ankles.", she retorted, as she made her way to pick up her discarded clothes. Piper prayed that Annabeth wouldn't notice her best friend hiding in the closet not three feet from her discarded shorts. "Secondly..."

"Speechless?", Percy asked.

"Shut up!", Annabeth half shouted, blushing red, embarrassed, as if she didn't have Percy's cum inside of her. She pulled up her shorts and threw her shirt back on while Percy just flopped back onto his bed, still shirtless, but managed to pull his pants up.

"Where are you going?", Percy complained.

"I've got to unpack, Seaweed Brain. Not everyone can get by on one pair of pants and two shirts for a week long trip."

"Come on, let me help you.", he offered, looking for his shirt before tugging it back on. Together, they walked out, towards Cabin 6, leaving Piper in his closet.

When she was certain they had left, she let out the breath she had been holding since Annabeth retrieved her clothes. She made her way back to her cabin to hide out until dinner. Camp had relaxed the seating rules, so the trio was sitting together, which was insanely awkward for Piper. After some terse conversation, she excused herself to go hide in her cabin again.

That was the first night she dreamt of Percy. In her dream, he was much gentler, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt. Even subconsciously, she couldn't bring herself to break the two of them up, so of course Annabeth joined in, undoing Piper's pants with her teeth, her breath tickling Piper's stomach. As the two people she was closest to in the world pleasured her, part of her knew it was a dream, but a quieter, more insistent part, the same part that had seen the potential in Jason, said _maybe not..._

Piper sat bolt upright in her bed as her dream self climaxed. She was covered in sweat, panting, and both hands were below her waistband. Luckily, the drapes of the Aphrodite cabin were opaque as well as soundproof, so her siblings had no idea how tormented her dreams were.

End of flashback

 _clink-clink_ _-clink_ _-clink_ _-clink_ Suddenly Piper was back at the reception, with most of the guests calling for the newlyweds to kiss. This time, Percy gently tilted Annabeth's chin and pressed a soft, sweet kiss into his bride's lips.

The rest of the reception passed in a blur, until the happy couple was ushered out to the waiting limo to start their honeymoon.

As Piper turned to leave, she was surprised to see her mother, Aphrodite herself. Piper had expected her to be everywhere at the wedding, gushing over Percabeth, but the Goddess of Love was, until now, nowhere to be seen.

"Come with me, mother." Piper said angrily, as she dragged the immortal to a quiet corner of the banquet hall. "What the hell, mother? I thought you said I would find happiness? Why am I still having these feelings? If anything they've only gotten more intense since the reward ceremony."

"Piper, Piper, Piper. You modern kids are so, Puritanical when it comes to love. Didn't I tell you to keep an open mind?"

"Yeah, but now they're immortal, and married! The only way they could be further out of reach is if they went to the moon!"

Aphrodite laughed. "Not the moon, honey. Percy planned this whole Architecture Around the World trip for Annabeth. Poor girl never got to see Hoover dam when she went west, and that sweet boy took this as the opportune time to tour all the best sights. London Bridge, the Great Wall of China, Machu Picchu, Dubai. It's romantic, if you're into that sort of thing, though why she would want to look at some old buildings when she has that tall glass of nectar right beside her, I'll never understand."

Piper simply glared at her mother, who seemed to be making light of her predicament. Aphrodite, on the other hand just kept steamrolling over her daughter.

"By the way, sweetie. I need your help on a little project I'm working on."

"What is it?", Piper asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Mother never asked for help, so what could be so important...

"Oh, it's nothing.", sang the Love Goddess. "Just a little...gift basket for Percy, though I suspect Annabeth will enjoy it too. Kind of a, 'thank you for saving our butts three times, please don't kill me (from the rebels), and a wedding present' all in one. You'll _really_ enjoy helping out with it. Trust me.", Aphrodite said, with that same twinkle in her eye from the throne room.

 **So that's my first lemon. Lemme know how I did. Also, should I put the replies to reviews before or after?**


	6. Chapter 4 Alone at Last (Sort of)

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites, guys.**

 **I'm not sure if this is canon (or if it even makes sense), and I don't really feel like digging too deep. I'm gonna make an executive decision as the writer here and say that elemental spirits come in multiple varieties. Most are like the air spirits on Ogygia; able to understand/carry out simple commands, but unable to talk, and they aren't sentient. Others, like Mellie and other nymphs and Dylan/storm spirits, have full fledged consciousnesses and personalities. These are just two examples, but I'm not sure if I wanna make more/go into more detail, since I'm not sure what parts beings of that class are gonna play, if any.**

 _Percy and Annabeth finish their architecture tour in record time thanks to Hermes' help with travel arrangements. Finally, they decide to call it a day and head home._

 _The island resembles Ogygia, in that it exists everywhere and nowhere. Time and space also do not behave the same as in the mortal world. Get distracted while taking a walk on the beach and you may find you had only covered a small stretch of sand after what seems like hours, or made your way to the other side of the island when only a few minutes have passed. Only gods may come and go under their own power, and even then, they must have the permission of the island's master._

 _The island is shaped like a massive horseshoe, with snow capped mountains marching around the outside of the island. Dense armies of pine trees battle their way up the slopes, only to be stopped at the frost line. Nestled into the foothills of the mountains at the top of the horseshoe is the house, though villa would be more appropriate. The tall single story residence made of pink coral stone is massive and sprawling. The bay is ringed by white sand beaches all along the inside of the horseshoe. The waters of the bay and surrounding ocean are turquoise and crystal clear._

As they walk up the beach to their home, Annabeth gushes about the designs they saw, and how she'll incorporate them into New Athens. "...And those stone carvings from Machu Picchu would be a great accent for the columns from Mesopotamia. And the skyscrapers from Dubai, I can tell already Zeus..."

"Wise Girl, I don't think we're alone.", Percy says, as he notices the group of girls waiting at the entrance to his home; he sees Piper, Zoe, Bianca, Silena, Hazel, Reyna, and Rachel. Joining them are eight nymphs. All are dressed in traditional Greek chitons. Hazel looked to be the youngest, at 15.

The lead nymph, a nereid who appeared to be one of the oldest, at around 17, speaks up first.

"Welcome home, Master. My name is Nalinda.", she says.

"Oh, hey. I'm Percy, or Perseus if you're feeling formal.", starts Percy. "Triton said I should expect servants on my island. I just kinda assumed they would be air spirits, like on Ogygia. And what are Piper and them doing here?"

"There are air spirits to attend to those matters, Master, which we can see to as well, if you desire. The other girls and we nymphs are here to..."

"You're concubines, right?", asked Annabeth, bluntly.

"Yes, milady.", the nereid bowed.

"Sorry. I always failed my vocabulary tests. I thought concubine meant sex slave.", Percy said, hesitantly.

"You are correct, Master. We are here to-", Nalinda began.

"Perhaps later, Nalinda?", Annabeth interrupted again, as Percy paled. "I believe Perseus wants to spend some time alone, for now. Becoming a god takes some getting used to. Is there somewhere we can go to have some privacy?"

"Of course, mistress. All of the bedrooms are soundproof when closed, but if you wish, there is a small cabin at the end of the eastern arm of the island.", she offered.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you, Nalinda.", Annabeth said before half dragging a speechless Percy away.

It didn't take long to reach the 'small cabin', which was easily the size of a circus tent. Inside, was a single room, with warm wooden panels surrounding simple furniture carved from driftwood, with a central fire pit for warmth.

All of this went unnoticed, however, by the hyperventilating sea god.

"Who thought this would be a good idea? Was it you Zeus?", Percy asked to the sky, causing thunder to rumble. "Don't give me any of that, Sparky! I'm not a demigod anymore. I don't have to lick your sandals! I'm the God of Loyalty for fu-"

"How about we don't start _another_ war, Seaweed Brain.", Annabeth chimed in as the rumbling in the sky intensified. "Take a deep breath."

Percy complied, then carried on, albeit much more calmly. "And you, why aren't you freaking out? You wanted to gut Rachel even before we started dating, you glared at every girl at camp that said more than three words to me, and need I remind you of what happened to that mortal girl at Goode that asked me to prom?"

"Calm down. You're gonna have an aneurysm.", she said with a steady voice. "This might take a bit, so just sit down." Together, they sat down on the foot of the king sized bed. Annabeth took his hands in hers, and stroked them with her thumbs. "We always talked about how weird it must be for Nico and Hazel to be ripped from their own times, but you forget, the first time I went to the mortal world since I was seven was on our first quest when I was twelve. For all that time, I grew up learning about Themistocles, Leonidas, Theseus, and countless others. To us, they weren't characters in musty old books or myths and fairy tails. They were our siblings and our cousins. I used to work on Daedalus' own laptop for crying out loud. I'm as much Ancient Greek as I am modern American, maybe more. In the mortal world, you were _**my**_ boyfriend. End of discussion. Now, we live in the world of ancient Greece, the land of gods and legends. In that world, powerful men have multiple wives and keep concubines. That's just how it is. No one from that world questions it, and I certainly don't."

"But-"

"Percy, mortals today fly in metal tubes hundreds of feet off the ground fueled by decomposed plants from millions of years ago extracted through miles of rock, men have walked on the moon, and we use phones capable of storing the entire library of Alexandria in our hands to look at funny videos, and no one questions that. If you're a bad enough parent, Social Services comes and takes your kids away, which was unheard of before the 20th century. Everything is about context, and you have to get used to living in more than just the world you grew up in."

"Alright. But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna cheat on you. I am the God of Loyalty, after all."

"It isn't cheating if you have my permission, is it?", she asked.

"I guess not, but-"

"You do realize most of them are here as a peace offering, right?"

"They're people, Annabeth, not property. And what do you mean, 'peace offering'?"

"I'd guess most, if not all, of the nymphs came from families that supported the wrong side in one war or another. Rachel is most likely here to pay for Apollo, ditto Reyna for Camp Jupiter. Zeus probably didn't take kindly to Atlas' daughter being in his domain, so he sent her here. Hades is so scared of you that he sent you both of his daughters and pulled Silena out of Elysium. I'm not sure what Piper's here for though..."

"But I'm not-"

"Listen up, Kelp Head. YOU. ARE. TERRIFYING. In a world filled with monsters, gods, titans, and giants you always come out on top. You dispersed your own father so thin that he's never coming back. Only the most hardcore immortals do that, and you did it while still a demigod."

"Fine. Say I accept all that. I can still leave them in peace. I don't have to, you know..."

"Have sex with them? I'm afraid you have no choice. I did a lot of reading while on Olympus. Apparently there are enchantments, more like curses, that bind concubines to their masters. These enchantments...punish them if they don't service their master often enough. Hera, Athena, and Artemis have been trying for eons to unravel them, and while I might be able to help, it certainly won't be in time for these girls."

What she didn't tell him was that part of her was excited for the harem. One of the things she loved most about Percy was that even though he was the most constant thing in her life, the one person who'd never abandoned her, who had kept every promise he'd ever made to her, he was always changing. The lovable doofus she first met disarmed her, and started to burrow its way into the walls she had put up. Then came the protective big brother, who wouldn't abandon his monstrous half brother even in the face of persecution and ridicule from almost the entire camp. After her encounter with the Sirens, Percy comforted her, afterwards treating her just the same even after he had seen her at her weakest. Then came the conquering hero, rebellious bad boy, and many others, which basically meant that she had every guy a girl could want all rolled up into one obtuse, infuriating, delicious package. While she treasured his gentle sweetness, there was just something about Percy taking charge that set her skin alive with electricity. Now she had two new flavors of Seaweed Brain to enjoy. Annabeth had no doubt that she would taste the devoted husband tonight, but Percy had always been hesitant with his more dominant aspects. Perhaps spending time with his harem would bring that part out...

Percy stared at their entwined hands, mulling over their fairly one sided conversation. "I guess if I have to..."

"Percy, don't act like some part of you never fantasized about something like this.", Annabeth accused.

"Hey, I'm a guy. But I never would have acted on them if-"

"If we were still demigods living in Manhattan in 2011, which we aren't.", she finished.

"Fine, Wise Girl, you've convinced me.", he sighed. Thoughts and ideas that he had kept locked away, unthinkable before, now started to surface. Mockingly, he said, "I guess I'll just have to get used to beautiful girls taking care of my every need."

"That's more like it. You deserve a reward after all you've been through. I still expect you to treat each and every one of those girls with kindness and respect, you got me?", she said with the stormy gray eyes that put the fear of his girlfriend, now wife, in Percy.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Jackson.", he chuckled. "For now, though, can we forget about all that, and focus on us?"

"I'd like nothing more, Mr. Jackson."

They tumbled into bed, lips tenderly moving against each other. Percy started by pushing the straps of Annabeth's dress over one shoulder, kissing the newly exposed skin before repeating on the other side. Annabeth, meanwhile unbuttoned his shirt while playing with his ear in her mouth. As the top part of her dress came down, exposing her blue bra, her husband lightly moved his hands underneath the strap, playing with the ridges the fabric left behind on her flesh. Annabeth became impatient and unclasped the bra, throwing it off the bed before pulling his face away from her neck to press her open mouth to his. Percy took the hint and started exploring with his tongue.

Percy began to slide his hands up her thighs, brushing her dress up until it was bunched around the sash cinching the dress to her waist. After removing her panties, he began to stroke her sex, finding that she was already dripping with arousal. Sensing that his beautiful wife needed sex more than she needed foreplay, he settled himself between her legs and positioned his cock at her entrance. He stared into her eyes as he entered her, relishing how her eyes widened the deeper he went until he was fully sheathed in her flesh and her eyes had rolled back into her head. They'd started experimenting with rougher sex not too long ago, but nothing could compare to how connected they felt when they took it slow. Every wet millimeter of her sex enveloping him as he moved with her, welcoming him home. Every part of Annabeth pulled at her husband, trying to close the nonexistent space between them, her hands tangled in his hair pulling him to her lips, her heels digging into his ass pulling him deeper. He knew that the longer they took to get there, the more intense their final orgasm would be, and so, Percy kept the pace slow, determined to delay their eventual release. Some corner of Annabeth's brain knew what he was doing and why, but that part wasn't exactly in the driver's seat at the moment. When he stopped just as she was tensing up, Annabeth took one of her hands from his hair and moved it to rub her clit. Percy intercepted her hand, and pinned both above her head, causing her eyes to snap open in surprise. Percy stared into her pleading grey eyes as he held himself against her, denying her the friction she so desperately sought. As soon as she calmed down, he started again, his pace laboriously slow, providing _just_ enough pleasure to inch her towards release, before he pinned her beneath him again, immobilizing her with his weight, again denying her satisfaction. He repeated this process again, and again, and again until Annabeth was practically crying with need and exhaustion. Preparing for the end, he released her hands, allowing her to start furiously rubbing her clit as his hands found her waist, angling her hips to allow him even deeper into her. Every thrust was slow, but steadily building in force until their bodies were slamming into each other. Annabeth abandoned her clit to rake her nails across her husband's back, feeling his old scars ripple over straining back muscles. Again he captured her mouth, demanding entry which she enthusiastically returned, tongues dueling for dominance. Just before her climax crashed over her like a tsunami, Percy gripped her head by her hair, fastening his lips over her mouth, swallowing her orgiastic screams, savoring the taste of her while she writhed beneath him. Her pleasure pushed him over the edge and he came just a moment after his wife, with one final thrust he buried himself into her, wrapping his arms under her ass and the other behind the small of her back to hold himself in place while he emptied his seed into her.

He laid there, on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows, staring at her glorious face with it's post coital glow. As their breathing returned to normal, Percy turned them so that he was on his back, with Annabeth laying across his chest, and together, they drifted off to sleep.

 **I know little to nothing about architecture, so sorry if that little blurb in the beginning about Machu Picchu and Mesopotamia didn't make any sense. I just wrote what I thought sounded good.**

 **Note: sea god (lowercase) simply refers to any deity associated with the sea. Sea God (capitalized) refers to whichever deity rules the seas (Oceanus, Poseidon, and now, in my fic, Triton).**

 **Annabeth did go to Olympus, but I'd hardly say that counts.**

 **I realize that marriage customs in the classical world don't exactly mirror this (most actually agree that monogamy, while having sex with concubines/slaves, was the norm, and also that concubine doesn't explicitly mean sex slave) but I'm making another executive decision and putting my foot down.  
**

 **Also, this story might start feeling more like Henrie's original. Not entirely sure yet, but just a warning in case you feel deja vu. Don't worry too much though, I have plenty of OC scenes lined up.**

 **So, how angry would you guys be if I just retconned Artemis to the Loyalists? Would negate everything I've said in authors notes/reviews. No story reason or background other than to support her father, even though he's a jerk. I know I responded via author's notes and reviews, but I haven't written anything fic-canon yet. Also, the closer I get to writing those parts, the less I want to write them with Artemis as a rebel. I hope I don't have to remind you that I'm doing this for fun so no hate, and I'll probably just write it however I want, but I wanted to get your feedback before I really commit. Part of me is saying to stick it out, I've written it already, the other part says, fuck that, do what feels right.**


	7. Chapter 5

_Percy POV_

The sun shining through an open window woke me up the next morning, tangled up with my beautiful wife, both of us sticky with sweat and...other stuff. I rarely used my powers over water to clean up, because waking up like this was one of my favorite things. The way our skin stuck together as much of a reminder of the night before as the ache in my muscles. I looked at my beautiful wife, laying in my arms, blond curls plastered across her face and my chest and couldn't believe I got to keep her forever.

Then I remembered our other guests. I've got to admit, I'd had fantasies about this sort of situation arising (what guy doesn't?) but I'd never thought about them too much because I didn't want to betray Annabeth, but since she'd explained to me how she felt last night...when in Rome I guess. Huh, what would I name this place? Pertopia sounds pretty good, but I knew Wise Girl would shoot that down in a second. Trying to decide who I would...claim later made me nervous, so I decided to cook some breakfast first, and figure it out when the moment came (hey, leave the planning to Wise Girl, and if that doesn't pan out, improvise).

I extricated myself from Annabeth carefully, so as not to wake her up, and made my way to the kitchen. I found some eggs and bacon in the fridge, and as I was rummaging around for the salt and pepper, I found the mother lode. An entire cabinet full of every shade of blue food coloring I could imagine, and a few I didn't know existed. So I started experimenting. Bacon that matched the icy waters of a river of snow melt, scrambled eggs the color of a choppy ocean, an omelette the same turquoise as the waters around my island, eggs sunny side up the brilliant blue of a glacier. I basically went through every way my mom or Food Network had shown me to cook eggs and bacon and made a blue kaleidoscope of food. The sounds and smells of my cooking woke Wise Girl up, and she stumbled into the kitchen, wearing one of my shirts as a dress, with her hair sticking up at odd angles. Her eyes widened as she saw the blue feast laid out on the kitchen table.

"What did you do, Seaweed Brain?", she asked incredulously.

"I found this cabinet full of blue food coloring, so I went kinda crazy." I replied, sheepishly. Looking at my work, I realized just how many eggs and pounds of bacon I had cooked. I could feed a couple of tables back at camp with my blue food.

After we demolished our food (one of the many reasons I love Annabeth is that she's not afraid to eat with gusto), I found a couple of air spirits to clean up the mess I'd made, and had them take care of the bed as well. With that settled, we made our way to the villa.

 _Nalinda POV just before dawn_

I woke with a start, covered in sweat, and panting from my nightmare. I'd learned to control them a few months ago, but when I learned I would be serving Perseus Jackson, it felt like I was a scared girl again. We'd all heard the stories. As a demigod he'd slain the Minotaur at the age of twelve with absolutely no training, defeated Ares himself in single combat a few weeks later, crushing titans and giants, fighting his way through Tartarus itself, culminating with the crushing of his father's rebellion before his eighteenth birthday, and all while still mortal. Perseus would be terrifying as a god. I had spoken to Poseidon's concubines in the past, and their tales of the Sea God's cruelty filled me with dread. Rumor was that Perseus was unlike his father. I feared he would be worse, but others said he was kind. How could he be? Every time a son has overthrown their father, the regime was, if you were lucky, more of the same, and only someone ruthless could have overthrown the Sea God himself.

I had only seen Poseidon once, when he visited the concubine trainers. The way the ocean around him simply obeyed his will, unconsciously, terrified me. When Perseus walked up to the villa the other day, I saw he had the same green eyes and inky black hair as his father, but I felt the bay, the clouds overhead, and the sweat on my arms react to him, even more strongly than how I remembered his father. It took all of my self control to not simply collapse with terror that day.

I went to the showers to make myself presentable. The hot water helped calm my nerves as last night's sweat flowed down the drain. I had a plan made. I would offer myself to Perseus if he would just spare the other girls. If he was so kind, surely he could accept that. If not, perhaps I could sate his appetites before he got to the others. I was the eldest, and it was my responsibility to protect them.

After I dressed for the day, I went and sat on the couch by the front door, practicing my smile for when he eventually returned.

 _A few hours later_

The only warning I had of their approach was the bays reaction to his presence; where the waves gently lapped at the shore, now the waters were glass-smooth. I again put on my smile and greeted the immortal pair.

"Good morning, Master. Is there anything I can do for you?", I asked, barely keeping the tremble out of my voice.

"Uh...", he started, looking unsure.

"Could you take him on a tour of the villa, Nalinda? Also, could you direct me to Piper's room? I have a few things I wish to discuss with her.", Annabeth provided. I was unused to a woman taking charge with her husband around, but then again, this was Annabeth Chase. While the Olympians were preparing for the final battle on the Winter Solstice, she led a small group of half bloods and minor gods against the leaders of the rebellion; Hades, Ares, and Poseidon himself. They crushed the head of the serpent before the final assault on Olympus could be launched, scattering the remaining rebels before the fighting could begin. She was no ordinary woman.

"Of course, milady. I last saw Piper eating lunch in the dining room, it is straight ahead through the doors there.", I provided.

"Thank you, Nalinda. Percy, behave yourself.", she admonished to her husband.

"Come on, Wise Girl. You know me.", he replied.

After she departed, I was left alone with the object of my terrors. "So, Master, what would you like to do first?", I asked.

"What do you suggest?", he asked. His voice was kind, but my fears were not assuaged. The way he walked reminded me of how sharks swim; the slow, deliberate movements of a predator that knows he's the most dangerous thing around.

I steeled myself for what was to come. "How about I show you the Master Suite?", I asked.

"Uhh...Sure. Lead the way.", he replied. As I began walking towards the eastern wing, I could barely hear his footsteps behind me, but I felt his presence all the same.

As we approached the double doors leading to the suite, my hand trembled as I reached for the handle. I stepped aside to allow Perseus to walk through first, trying to hold myself together. I heard him whistle in appreciation of his accommodations; a four poster king sized bed, walk in closets, a massive bath, and the entire southern wall was made of glass, and opened out onto a terrace overlooking the whole island. The room and its views were beautiful, but I knew what sort of things took place in these beautiful settings.

I gave him a moment to take it all in before I spoke up. "Master, how d-", he turned slowly at the sound of my voice and I flinched.

"Why do you do that?", he asked.

"Do what, Master?", I feigned ignorance. I had hoped he wouldn't notice. We were supposed to take everything our masters threw at us (sometimes literally) with a smile, but my fear got the better of me when he fixed me with those green eyes that radiated power.

"Every time I look at you, move towards you, or speak to you, you wince or something."

"Master, I don't kn-"

"Okay, first rule, honesty. I won't make you or the others answer me, but if you do choose to speak, I expect nothing but the full, honest truth.", he spoke with finality.

I gulped. I hadn't expect this, to give voice to my fears. "I am terrified of you, Master.", I said finally.

"But why? Have I hurt you or something? Did I attack your home in one of the wars?", he asked.

"I-I've heard stories, of how your father treated his attendants. I trust you know about the enchantments placed upon us?", I paused. When he nodded for me to continue I said, "One of Poseidon's favorite games was to starve some of his concubines of his...attentions, then lock them in an arena to fight to the death. The winner was rewarded...by gracing his bed." Through it all, I kept my eyes on the ground. I could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves, and it shook me to my bones.

"Let's get one thing straight. I am nothing. Like. Poseidon." Again, the seas outside reacted to him, roiling with his rage before he reigned himself in. "I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the Styx that I will never abuse, mistreat, or force myself on you, or any of the girls that live here." Thunder boomed outside as his oath took hold.

His Stygian oath shocked me, and caused me to raise my eyes to his. They glowed with power, but I could see the honesty and protectiveness in them. All of my fears were washed away by what I saw in those sea green eyes. The knot in my chest began to unravel itself.

I finally spoke, "It is not often that a Master has the affections of his servants. If you gain our trust, I can promise you that we can make your life very pleasant indeed."

"That sounds way better than just forcing myself on you. Why doesn't everyone do that?"

"Most simply don't care, others enjoy our discomfort."

"Again, don't group me together with those jerks."

"Then, unless you want me to entertain you now, would you like to see the rest of the villa?"

"Nalinda, what did I just say? I won't force myself on you. If you, or any of the other girls start to feel the effects of the spell, come see me, and we'll figure something out. In the meantime, I'd like to take a look at the rest of my home. I hadn't expected it to be this big."

"Of course, Master. Would you like to inspect the nymphs quarters next?" When he raised his eyebrow at me I quickly answered "So the others can know that you are not your father's son. I'm afraid they might have some preconceptions about you that should be dispelled as soon as possible.", as I began to lead him on the tour.

"Who spreads these kinds of stories about me? I really ought to teach them a lesson."

"Mostly from the warriors serving underneath you, and it spreads from there. You know how gossip can turn saints into sinners, and conquerors are rarely the gentle sort, so hearing about your prowess in battle only strengthens the image."

Once we reached the nymphs quarters, I opened the door to reveal three chatting on the couch. They looked up at me with smiles, which wavered for a moment when they saw Perseus follow behind me. "You have no reason to be afraid, girls. While the stories are true, they don't get the whole picture. He is nothing like his father.", I assured them.

They relaxed a touch, they trusted me, but were still wary of the new god. "Their names are Coral, Lea, and Normia, Master."

"It's a pleasure to meet you.", he said, gently shaking each girl's hand. Perseus carefully studied each girl's face before greeting the next.

"Shall we continue, Master?", I asked after he finished introducing himself to the girls.

"Of course. What's next?"

"Well, unless you'd like to visit the other girl's rooms," he gave me a disapproving look, "we could inspect the dungeon. Khione is there."

"Why do we have a dungeon? And why is Khione there?"

"Well, some men have...appetites more suited to those environs. Khione was given as a spoil of war to Piper after she defeated the snow goddess, and since Piper now belongs to you, Khione does as well."

"I suppose it wouldn't do to ignore the goddess. Go ahead."

As we descended the stairs to the bowels of the house, I felt the weight of all the rock above my head pressing down on me. The dungeon was a plain rectangle of polished stone, with a row of three celestial bronze cells at the far end. The rest of the space was taken up by one large table and a few racks of chains and various implements. I directed Perseus to the cell which held Khione.

"She has been very uncooperative, verbally abusing the nymphs who come down here to clean and feed her. She also throws the food that we leave her all around her cell." I gestured to the fresh tray just outside the cell.

He frowned, and even that small expression of his anger caused my hackles to rise. "I'll just have to teach her to be more respectful."

"If you want, taking me in front of her would be a formality, and show your dominance.", I started.

"I'd rather your first experience with me was more pleasant than being in a dungeon. I do have an idea that will start to put Khione in her place.", he said, with a hard gleam in his eye. "I just want to warn you that I might scare you a bit."

"If you think it will help, Master."

He opened the door to reveal the snow goddess chained to the wall, her hair hanging limp and unkempt around her face, bare, except for a thin dress. She fixed him with her hard, sapphire eyes, and gave him a glare that would have frozen my blood had her powers not been suppressed by her shackles. "Hello, Master. Good to see you taking time out of your busy schedule to visit little old me.", she sneered.

"Hello, Khione. I hear you've been giving my girls a hard time."

"I had no idea you were the type for slaves. You are such a hypocrite." She spat.

He turned and winked at me, signaling his plan. I stepped forwards as he wrapped an arm around my waist. If he hadn't shown himself to be different from his father, and if he hadn't warned me, I might have fainted from the fear. As it was, I still felt helpless in his arms.

"Oh, you mean this little thing.", he said as he played with the hem of my dress. "I'm sure she'll make a cute toy, but I have my wife, not to mention a nice collection of demigoddesses, a demi-titan and an oracle to grace my bed." As he moved his hand to push the dress up my thigh, I felt my old fears trickle back in. "This is no place for a goddess. Simply swear your loyalty to me, and you can join us in the main part of the house." Then he stepped forwards and pinned Khione against the wall by her neck. "Oh, and the next time you decide to have a tantrum and make a mess of your cell, I'll order the girls to dump our leftovers in here. I'll leave you chained up until the food starts to turn, then release you. We'll see how long it takes before your hunger has you eating rotten food off the floor."

I followed close behind as he left the cell, turning the lock as soon as we cleared the door.

As soon as the door was shut, he stepped away, to give me some space. "You could be a terrifying master, if you wanted to be. That's exactly how I expected you to treat us when you first arrived."

"Well, I don't intend to treat you like that again, Nalinda. Come, let's finish the tour."

 _Piper POV_

"...And that's how I fell for Percy." I looked at my best friend, dreading her reaction, since her beautiful impassive face showed no emotion at all.

Finally, she smiled, and said, "Well, that explains why you were so awkward after your little jaunt into the city. I don't think I've ever met a child of Aphrodite who finished a shopping trip early, and with only one item? Your mother must be so disappointed in you."

"I just spilled my guts to you and you start making jokes?", I asked incredulously.

"Piper, how else am I supposed to react? I already explained to you what Percy and I talked about last night. I really am fine with all of this."

"I guess it's just taking me some time to adjust. I mean, I just went along with my mother when she suggested I join Percy's harem. And now, things kinda feel normal, which sort of freaks me out."

"It'll be fine Pipes. I'm glad that you'll have Percy; you deserve it after Jason. To be honest, the thought of you two together is kind of a turn on."

The confession shocked me. Annabeth was always the straight edge kind of person. To hear her talk about sharing her husband, well, I had certainly never expected this turn of events.

"Speaking of Seaweed Brain, here he comes.", she said, hearing his deep voice, light with laughter approach.

He was walking with Nalinda, and they laughed like they were sharing a joke.

"What's so funny?", I asked.

"You should hear some of the stories the soldiers tell about me. Terror of the Deep, pfft. As if!", he laughed.

"Do they tell the one about where you nearly lost your-", Annabeth started.

"I thought we agreed that was topic was off limits!", Percy cut in.

"It is. Just thought I'd deflate that big head of yours a bit before you float away.", we all laughed at Percy's embarrassment. God of Water, thrice over Savior of Olympus, and his girl still knew how to put him in his place.

"Nalinda, why don't you and Piper switch. I'd like a tour as well, and it will give these two a chance to, get reacquainted, as it were.", Annabeth said, smiling slyly. I blushed deep red as the two walked off, I heard Annabeth already planning renovations for the villa to better suit her tastes.

"So...", Percy started.

"So. Do you wanna talk about this somewhere private? Maybe my room?", I asked.

Percy gulped. "Uh-"

"Come on.", I sighed, grabbing his hand and tugging him along. When we got there, I shoved him onto the bed and sat down next to my confused best friend. "I guess you're wondering what's going on."

"Annabeth already explained it to me, but she didn't know why you were here too."

I really didn't want to explain everything in detail again, so I just spat it out. "After Jason and I broke up, I started crushing on you. That's why Mother sent me here. Actually, she suggested I come, and since I couldn't stand being back at camp, I agreed."

He took a moment to digest before hanging his head in his hands. "I'm that guy.", he said, dejectedly.

"What?"

"I'm that guy. The one who takes advantage of a girl when she's all broken up and stuff. Dammit."

"Percy. The fact that you even thought that proves that you're not that guy. I couldn't help it, just like Annabeth couldn't. Come on, admit it. You've thought about this."

"Of course n-. I mean, I jus-"

Seeing him so flustered like that, blood rising to his face, made me lean in for a kiss. He was taken aback at first, but quickly relaxed into me. It was nothing like my kisses with Jason. Percy was soft and slow, and I could taste how he felt. Does love have a taste? Whatever it was, I couldn't get enough. When I grew impatient, I pulled his arms from where they were at his sides and wrapped them around myself. He took the hint, and his hands began ghosting over my skin, raising goosebumps on my flesh and making me shiver with desire. Pulling back to look into his eyes proved to be too intense, so I focused on his bruised, kiss red lips. Hungrily, I wove my fingers through his hair to pull myself onto his lap before our lips came together again. When I gasped for air, Percy took the initiative and snaked his tongue into my mouth, dancing with mine as I pulled him even closer.

His left hand began tracing patterns into the small of my back while his right stroked up and down the back of my calf. Each movement was slow, and cautious, giving me every chance to back off if I wanted. The only problem was that what I wanted was more. I unknotted my fingers to push his shoulders, toppling him so I could straddle his hips. With the thin material of the dress hiked up around my waist, I began to grind my dampening core into his crotch, making me moan into his mouth. As I continued dry humping my lover, he pulled the dress over my head, making sure to tease as much of my quickly exposed skin as he could. In no time, I was left only in my purple bra and panties, still on top, when suddenly, I realized Percy still had all of his clothes on. Quickly yanking his shirt off, I began to plant kisses all down his toned, muscled body, pausing only to pull his jeans down. His manhood sprang free from its prison, almost comically, before I took his head into my mouth. I had never done anything like this before, and struggled to fit him in, but it just felt right. After months of spying and fantasizing about him, I finally had Percy right where I wanted him. If anyone came in the room, I wasn't sure if I would just ignore them completely, or throw something at them before continuing.

Luckily, Drew kept all sorts of...reading materials around the cabin, so I had a vague idea of how to keep my lips sealed around his cock, which wasn't that difficult, given how much he filled my mouth. The rest, I had to watch for his reactions. Apparently, the underside of his head was particularly sensitive, since lightly dragging my tongue across it caused Percy to throw his head back and moan. Since I found myself gagging when I tried to take too much of him in, I settled for stroking his shaft while playing with his head in my mouth, my tongue swirling around, over, and under, causing him to buck his hips into me. It only took me a few minutes before I could feel the tension build in him, and I redoubled my efforts, gripping him tighter and sucking more insistently. When he came with a strangled gasp, I pumped his shaft and sucked for all I was worth, determined to milk every last drop. When I was sure I had sucked him dry, I let his load pool on my tongue, savoring the taste, before swallowing, enjoying the feeling of his thick, creamy mess dripping down my throat.

With his cock still in my mouth, I grinned slyly at Percy, playing with him for a moment longer. With one swift movement, Percy pulled me up and flipped us over so we switched positions, and began to press soft kisses into my inner thigh. "Now, let me take care of you.", he whispered into my skin, sending electricity through my whole body.

Slowly, he kissed and licked his way up one thigh and down the other before he began to focus on my already dripping center. I pulled a pillow over to prop my head up so I could watch, and I stared into his eyes as he began to lick up and down my folds, pulling them between his lips every so often. His green eyes stared into mine as his tongue dipped into me, drawing a pathetic whimper from my lips. He began to hum as he fucked me with his tongue, licking up my arousal, exploring my most private place as I writhed under him.

Then came something unexpected. As I moved my hand to begin playing with my clit, he stopped me, grabbing my wrist firmly.

"This belongs to me now, remember?", as he flicked his tongue against my clit. Gods, where did this come from? "You need to ask my permission before you touch yourself.", I could barely hear him with his face buried in my sex, but I felt the vibrations run through me.

I fell into the submissive concubine role easily. "Please, Master.", I panted, "I want to-".

"No.", he interrupted. "I'm having quite a good time down here without your help.", and with that he started to eat me out again.

After a few more moments of sweet torture, my hand started to drift downwards again, which caused him to stop entirely.

"Now, Miss McLean," gods, why did using my last name make me so horny?, "if you can't stop yourself, I'm afraid I'll be forced to restrain you." His tone was soft, but made it clear that he wasn't playing. While I wouldn't have complained about a little bondage, I wasn't sure if I wanted my first time to be like that. To keep my hands off my body, I gripped the sheets beside my head, closing my eyes as he resumed his ministrations.

When my body began to move more violently in reaction to him, he laid one arm over my hips, holding them against the bed, with the other groping my breasts, pinning me down. I quickly realized that earlier, he was letting me guide him and push him around. While he was gentle, trying to move against him was like trying to move a steel beam; if steel beams could play with my ass and pinch my nipples.

I didn't last much longer, and I came, screaming his name, my arms and legs trying desperately to pull him closer as my pussy fluttered around his tongue. As I tried to calm my racing heart, I was only vaguely aware of someone knocking at the door and Percy moving out from between my legs.

 _Annabeth POV_

As I knocked on the door, I found myself fantasizing about what was going on in the next room. Before I could get past my husband undressing my best friend, the door swung open, and I was greeted by a very naked Seaweed Brain. As I brushed past him, I saw Piper laying on her bed, juices soaking her thighs and crotch, panting, with her eyes closed. I recognized the position immediately, I'd certainly been there often enough; the poor girl was trying to piece her brain back together after Percy had finished pleasuring her. After our first few weeks of fumbling Percy had proved himself a natural at navigating the female body.

"Hey, Wise Girl.", he said with a smirk.

I saw a droplet of what I assumed was Piper's arousal lingering in the corner of his mouth, and I leaned in to kiss it away. The taste brought to life the familiar fire in my belly, and I had to stop myself from throwing him onto the bed and ravaging him in front of Piper.

"I've got to go to Olympus for a while. Mother wants to go over some of the designs for her temple. I'll be back tonight after dinner." Percy looked a bit crestfallen at the news. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. It's not like you haven't got anything to do around here."

"It's not that. It's barely two days since we got married, and they're already dragging you away from me.", he complained.

"I know, but like I said, I'll be back tonight. Oh, and if you and Piper plan on being intimate again, could you do it here? Not to be too possessive, but I'd prefer to be the one who broke in our marital bed."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl. We'll spend the night in here."

"Good. I might join you when I get back. Seeing Piper like this kinda turns me on.", I said, leering at my best friend, who blushed under my gaze.

 **So yeah, finally writing again. Hopefully I won't take so long to update next time.**

 **Most of the nereids range in age from 15 to 17 (the gods guessed that Percy would like girls his own age), and have pretty much the same physical description as the original (long, wavy brown hair, except Nalinda) and blue or green eyes. I'll get to the other girls descriptions when their times come.**

 **I'm probably not gonna explicitly mention sizes and stuff in lemons, since it always feels weird to me; I'd rather describe breasts as 'pendulous, straining at her bikini' or something like that.**

 **Henrie has given me his (I assume he's a guy) permission to straight up copy-paste stuff from his original and do whatever to it (I have a screenshot in case you trolls wanna start something). I know, I should work on my own writing style, or whatever. I will, it's just I'm a man of few words, so having something to work off of really helps.**

 **I hesitated to do this from the get go because I wanted to see how my own writing would be received (and I am so happy with the response) because something similar happened to one of my friends.**

 **My friend and I were in this club. She made some artwork for a poster to promote it. She showed it at the meeting and this two faced art student took my friends work and 'fixed it'.**

 **Yeah, it looked more professional and all, but the art bitch didn't even ask. Just assumed she could do it better. My friend got pretty upset.**

 **I don't wanna be the art major bitch, and I hope you don't see me as her (though I feel that way about myself, a bit).**


	8. Chapter 6: Dessert wPeper and Peperbeth

_Percy POV_

As soon as Annabeth left, I returned to where Piper was recovering and began to tease her, playing with her nipples until they had hardened again.

"Come on, Piper. Unless you want to walk around like this, I'd suggest you take a shower."

"Just, give me, a second.", she gasped, still trying to catch her breath, her cum plastered chest rising and falling.

"Alright. I can hear the other girls outside on the beach. Why don't you join them after you've cleaned up. I need to make a call to Triton.", I replied before leaving her on the bed.

As I walked back to the master suite, I could hear the girls out on the beach, laughing and splashing in the surf. On the way, I ran into Zoe who was talking with Annabeth.

"I thought you left already, Wise Girl.", I called to her.

"I was just talking about our...situation with Zoe."

"It appears that we will have to lay with thee Perseus. Even with Annabeth's help, Lady Artemis and the others will not be able to unbind the enchantments placed upon us before the effects begin to make themselves felt. And do not even try to atone for the actions of others.", she snapped as soon as my apology began, "I know you would never ask for this."

"At least you're not treating me like I have the plague anymore, and is that a bit of modern English I hear slipping in?" I joked.

"Thou art the only male who has earned my respect these past ages, it will be an honor to serve thee. To answer your question, yes, it has begun to grow on me after spending time amongst you and your companions ."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to leave now. Mother is waiting for me.", Annabeth said.

"No problem.", I replied, and with a wave of my hand, I relaxed the protections around the island to allow my wife to visit Olympus.

Zoe shielded her eyes from the flash, and after her blindness subsided, she looked back to me.

"There are things I would discuss with thee, Master."

"Of course, and please, you don't have to keep up with the whole 'master' thing with me, though you do seem pretty comfortable with this whole situation."

"It is in my nature to serve. I served my father in the garden with my sisters, I served Lady Artemis for centuries, and now I am to serve you.", she replied noncommittally.

"Can we please not discuss this like it's an obligation? I think I deserve a bit more than that.", I replied.

"It is true, your bravery and selflessness did convince me that men should at least be given a chance to prove themselves one way or another. Also, seeing you on our quest, how you handled yourself in the fight, and how willing you were to lead those skeleton warriors away from us, I'll admit, you did make me question my maiden vow.", she said, blushing.

"Well, it's good that there is something here between us. I'd hate for it to be all business.", I teased as I looked at Zoe for a hint of apprehension. When I saw her bite her lip, I leaned in for a kiss.

It was short and sweet, but when I moved away, Zoe pulled me deeper, hungrily pressing her lips to mine. I was surprised, so we wound up falling, only stopping when Zoe's back was pressed to the wall. She shivered, from the coldness of the stone behind her, or from desire, or both. I smiled when she finally let me go.

"Well, look at you, taking the initiative.", I joked.

"I am sorry, I hadn't expected to react that way.", she sheepishly apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I guess I just have that effect on women.", I said, grinning at her slyly.

"Do not make presumptions, Perseus.", she scolded. "The next time, I won't be taken by surprise."

"So, you're already planning on the next time I kiss you?", I teased. Her cheeks turned bright red, and I couldn't resist cupping her face and taking another kiss. When I broke away, I saw her eyes shining and had to stop myself from picking the former huntress up and taking her to her room. "By the way, I need to ask you for a favor."

"Of course, Master."

"I need you to keep me in line. I'm afraid that I'll let all this get to my head."

"Isn't that what Annabeth is for?", she questioned.

"Yes, but I'd like to keep my bases covered. You're probably the wisest and most level headed here. You'll make sure I won't forget myself."

"Very well. Is there anything else?", she asked.

"I'd like you to be in charge of the nymphs, make sure they are taken care of."

"Is that all?"

"Why don't you go outside? I hear the other girls playing on the beach."

"But I do not have any bathing attire.", she complained.

"So go in your underwear."

"Perseus!"

"You do know that you'll likely see everyone here naked eventually, right?", I asked, raising my eyebrow. "I understand wanting to preserve your modesty, so go ahead and borrow one of my shirts. That should cover you enough. And if I catch you in here and not having fun when I return, I may order you to go skinny dipping."

Turning my back on a fuming Zoe, I headed to the master suite to contact my brother. Like when Nalinda showed me the room, I couldn't help but be impressed. The ceiling was covered in mosaics of some of my battles, and I could see myself fighting my greatest foes. That, combined with the statues of myself that were spread throughout the villa and grounds, which doubled as automaton guards, I was grateful I had Zoe to keep my head from getting too inflated.

On the balcony overlooking my island, I could see the girls down at the beach, with Zoe in my orange camp shirt playing volleyball with the other girls. I sat down at the fountain and fished out a drachma to call my brother.

"Iris, accept my offering and show me Triton in Atlantis.", I intoned as I tossed the coin through the rainbow. My brother's image appeared, hunched over a desk going through papers. "Sup, bro?", I asked the new God of the Sea.

"The costs of father's incessant feasts and parties, that's what's up.", he complained. "I thought I understood just how much those events of his cost, but this is ridiculous! Not to mention the fact that some of his generals are still out there. We've tracked them to the Northern Atlantic, disturbingly near New York, but I just don't have the manpower to keep a lid on them."

"Anything I can help you with?", I asked. I felt really guilty, here I was, enjoying my harem while Triton had to clean up father's mess.

"Actually, yes. There is a herd of hippocampi that father had imported, for some ridiculous games he had a few months before his rebellion, and it would help reduce costs around here if we could send them over to you. I understand you have space in the seas around your island?"

"Plenty. The girls would probably love to do some sea-horse riding. As for the rebel problem, I could relocate the island to that area. My being there should be enough to keep them at bay. I just don't see them rising up if I'm in the area."

Triton sighed. "Thank you brother. That would be most appreciated. And don't you feel bad for leaving me this mess. I have hoped and dreamed for the chance to put the seas right for eons. I trust that you didn't call just to hear about my troubles?"

"Yeah, the whole harem, business..." I started.

"Ah, yes. I told them you might not enjoy it as much as they thought you would, but you know how old people are.", he joked.

"You're not exactly a spring chicken yourself, you know."

"Bah! What are a few centuries to an immortal?", he defended. "I assume that you mean the spell cast on them?"

"Yep. Do I really have to sleep with them all? It seems kinda extreme."

"Well, not exactly. The spell will make them more eager to please you, and cause them pain if they do not. However, you can decide how much is 'enough'. You will have to take them for the effects of the spell to keep them comfortable, but a simple kiss should be enough to keep them out of pain until they are ready."

"Seriously? Well, that's a relief. I know I sound whiny, but I can't imagine how I'm gonna keep up with all of them."

Triton chuckled. "You certainly are a strange sea god. I'm glad to call you brother. If that's all?"

"Of course, your majesty," I said as I bowed mockingly.

"Pfft. Only you could make bowing look insolent. Until next time...bro.", he said, swiping through the image, closing our call.

I began to relax, realizing that I wouldn't have to take more than two or four girls this week. I remembered the first few times with Annabeth, and while they were magical, I wasn't exactly looking forward to having to repeat that whole process over a dozen times. I suppose other gods wouldn't have cared, and just taken the girls how they pleased, but I was determined to not be like them.

The call took longer than I thought, since I noticed the sun was setting, and the girls on the beach had gone inside to have dinner. I fixed my shirt and chose a set of dark canvas pants and headed to the dining room as well.

I took my seat, Annabeth's empty chair on my right, Piper on my left and looked out to the rest of the table. Hazel and Bianca were sitting with Zoe, Rachel and Reyna were chatting with Silena, and the naiads were either going around, serving us from platters carried by air spirits or sitting and enjoying the meal themselves. They had all put on a shirt over their swimming clothes, and I enjoyed the sight of their sun kissed skin through the thin material. After our meal, Zoe spoke up.

"Perseus?", she began. Then I nodded for her to continue. "What are we going to do? As much as we enjoyed ourselves today, we can't very well go through all eternity playing on the beach and sleeping with you." At the mention of our future intimacy, Hazel and a few of the others blushed, while Silena giggled. "I have met many girls who were unfortunate to live a life like that."

"I can get some entertainment for you.", I said. "Triton is sending a herd of hippocampi in the next few days, which should be fun, and we can basically get anything else."

Zoe rolled her eyes at me. "With all due respect, you are only delaying the inevitable. We will want to live our own lives aside from gracing your bed. You can create a golden cage for us, but it will still be a cage."

I nodded in agreement, but I could see no other options. "Annabeth said my wife can leave, right?"

"True, though Hera will probably not allow you to have more than three or four of us as your wives. The rest will never be able to leave without you. After all, ancient custom dictates that no man be allowed to see us without your approval." I was glad that she didn't blame me for the whole harem thing.

"I promise, I'll try to come up with something." She looked convinced by my sincerity, so I added, "Also, we'll be moving to the southern Atlantic. Triton said some of Poseidon's generals are causing trouble in that area, so if we're lucky, they'll attack us." At this, Zoe, Reyna, and a few others perked up, anticipating battle. "I'll see about getting a practice yard built, and if you want, I can try to get your old things, and some new arms and armor sent here to help with training. I know a guy down in the undersea forges.", I grinned, thinking of Tyson. The promise of weapons and training made the rest of the girls excited, and I smiled that they had something to look forward to while here.

Zoe then asked, "How do you want the living arrangements to be handled?"

"About that, why do we have so many rooms?", I asked.

A dryad named Helena, who was helping clean away dinner, spoke up, "Those are for the other girls you collect in the future, Master."

"Well, I didn't plan on having a harem in the first place, and I have no plans to expand it, so since we have so many extra rooms, you can stay by yourselves or room together if you want. Though I will have to place a limit on three per room. Also, curfew is going to be ten o'clock."

"And if we're feeling rebellious?", Silena spoke up.

"Then I'll show you how I treat dissidents.", I said in a low voice, which got her to raise her eyebrows. "In front of everyone.", I finished. The finality in my voice made the rest of them gulp.

With that taken care of, I dismissed them, and made my way to the beach to inspect the oceans around and find a suitable place for the hippocampus stables. While walking, I thought of Blackjack and how much I missed my old friend, when suddenly, the flap of wings made me look up.

 _Yo boss! Nice digs._ The black pegasus said in my mind.

"Thanks. Wasn't expecting you to be here, Blackjack.", I said.

 _The Fates forgot to mention this, but turns out the black pegasus is your sacred animal, and since I'm the only one around, that's me! Cool, huh?_

"Very. You miss the stables at Camp?", I asked.

 _Nah. Kinda miss all the brushings, but flying over here I saw some fiiinnnee fillies on the islands nearby, so I thought I'd try my hoof at getting my own herd going._

"Trying to wrangle some wild pegasi, huh? Need a wingman?"

 _Thanks, boss, but when it comes to the ladies, this horse flies solo. If things go well, I'll introduce you to them. You'll have to claim them to let them join me here._

"Speaking of which, how did you get here? I thought you would need my permission to cross the borders of the island?"

 _At this point, especially after becoming your sacred animal, I'm basically an extension of your will. Here, feel._ Blackjack said telepathically while pressing his forehead into my hand.

Instantly I felt the rush of his wings, the wind flowing in and out of his barrel chest, and the strength of his muscles. I felt as though our bond had been deepened.

 _Whoa, boss. You're way stronger than you look._

"Hey, what's that supposed to-" I started, until my winged friend began to swear like a sailor, and kick the air.

 _FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE HADES!?_ Among other things I won't repeat, while nipping at his flank. On his left flank was my symbol, a sword rising out of the ocean, burned into his skin. _Boss, sorry for the comment, but I don't appreciate being branded. You ruined my clean cut look! he complained._

 _"_ Blackjack, I didn't know that would happen either. Here, lemme help you with that.", I said, summoning some of the seawater to my hand, and pressing it into the burn, which started to glow and heal the wound.

 _Much better, boss. Thanks._ , he said as the magic took effect.

"No problem, buddy. By the way, you given any thought as to where you're gonna have your herd live if they come here?"

 _There were some nice cliffs on the western arm of the island. Nice romantic views of the sunset and all. And don't worry about keeping us clean. We'll take care of our business way out over the water or in the woods, and a quick flight through a rain cloud will keep us fresh as a daisy._

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out. Good luck, and I look forward to meeting your friends."

With a snort, Blackjack took off with a sweep of inky wings. I went underwater, enjoying the rush of power I felt in my element and looked around the bay until I found a shallow cave that would be perfect to house the hippocampi. I memorized the location and promised to remind myself to talk to Annabeth about building some stables later.

As I swam around the bay, I heard the fish and other sea creatures chanting _sea god, sea god, sea god!_ , excited at my arrival. I decided to play with them a while, make sure they were enjoying my island well enough, then left to go back to the villa.

 _Piper POV_

I was sitting in a fluffy, white bathrobe talking with Silena. As the only non-virgin besides Annabeth, Silena was trying to prepare me for what was going to happen. I wasn't really scared of the act itself, I knew Percy would be gentle, but the thought of his throbbing manhood in me kind of freaked me out. I enjoyed sucking on his cock, but I mean, it was just so long and thick, I was sure it would hurt.

When Silena heard Percy opening the front door, she smiled at me and left, pausing to flirt with Percy for a moment before retreating to her own room.

When Percy walked through my door, I admired how the moonlight coming through the window hit his face, and how his shirt clung to his body, and I could feel my excitement building again between my legs.

As he walked over to me, I could see his erection through the canvas of his pants, and I felt my earlier apprehension come back.

 _Shut up._ I told that part of myself. _You've spent months spying on him and Annabeth and fantasizing about this. Now is no time to be intimidated._ "Why don't you come sit down next to me?", I asked seductively. When he hesitated, I stood up, letting the robe fall down to expose my body. I watched for a moment as he took in my caramel flesh and I saw him lick his lips. I grew impatient and sauntered forwards, swaying my hips, drawing his gaze downwards. When I reached my lover, I took him by the hand and led us back to my bed.

I pushed Percy down and sat on his lap, laying my legs to one side as I tangled my fingers through his silky, black hair. I had always envied Annabeth when I saw her playing with it, and now, I got to as well. When our lips met, I was hungry, which seemed to surprise Percy, but he was only off balance for a moment before he put a hand between my knees and began to stroke up and down my thighs, leaving my flesh tingling.

 _Percy POV_

As I sat there with a very naked Piper in my lap, I began to feel the last of the awkwardness of our situation burn away. It had started with pleasuring her earlier, but now I was fully committed to my role as lord of the house, and decided to take the reins.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I gently laid her onto the bed, pressing kisses under her jaw, making her shiver. As my hands explored her body, she untied my pants and pushed them down until I could kick them off. I stopped kissing her neck just long enough to take off my shirt before I leaned back down to take her mouth with mine again. When her tongue started to probe my lips, asking for entrance, I relented, and met her with my own, moaning into each others mouths.

My right hand traced its way between her perky breasts, down her flat, toned stomach, and up and down the crease where her legs joined her hips, making Piper squirm beneath me. My left was in her short, choppy hair, holding her face to mine. After I decided she was wet enough, I brought my fingers to her center, playing with her folds, coating my fingers in her arousal, toying with her clit. When my digits were dripping with her juices, I slowly slipped one finger in, enjoying the way her inner muscles rippled around me, and I was tempted to take her now, to feel her around my cock, but I wanted to make sure she was ready for me, so I just continued moving my one finger inside of her until I felt her sex open enough to get a second in.

I decided that I wanted to make her cum at least once before I took her, so I curled my fingers upwards, sweeping through her sex until I found the rough patch I knew would send her over the edge. As I massaged her inside with my fingers, I took my other hand and pressed down with the heel of my thumb on the outside of the bundle of nerves, kneading it between my thumb and fingers like a ball of clay. Piper moaned into my mouth again, crossing her legs around my hand, trying to hold me inside as she came, her sex spasming around my fingers.

After letting her calm down from her high, I gently pulled my hand out of her crotch, and spread her legs. Seeing the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite beneath me, panting, eyes wide and face flush from her orgasm burned away any doubt in my mind. I placed my fingers on her lips, and let her lick them clean of her juices as I positioned myself between her legs. When she was done, I took my manhood in hand and played with her entrance, coating my head with her arousal.

 _Piper Pov_

As he teased my folds with his cock, the burning ball of desire flared again, nearly driving me insane. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, trying to stifle my whimpering. "Percy, please. Stop teasing. I need you.", I nearly sobbed into my lovers neck, desperate to feel him inside me.

Taking my hair into his hand, he pulled me away from him to look at my face. His sea green eyes burned into mine, and I forced every ounce of love and desire that had been building in me these past few months into my gaze, hoping that he would understand. While he could be depressingly oblivious, he had his moments of understanding, and thank the gods that this was one of them.

Sinking back into another kiss, he lined himself up at my entrance, and taking hold of my hips, pushed his way into me. Instantly, my legs wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him deeper, and he willingly obliged, driving his manhood deep into me with one, slow thrust, pulling me up into him while he pressed down into my body. I was glad my hymen was broken during that fight in the Parthenon, since it would have slowed him down, and I needed to feel him in me.

Maybe it was because of the foreplay, or how slowly he took me, or both, but the fears I had earlier proved unfounded. The closest I have to describe what pain there was is a burning stretch, like when you extend a sore muscle after a hard workout. The pain was obvious, but the relief was well worth it. When he was fully sheathed in me, he ground his pelvis against my clit with slow, up and down motions, once, twice, thrice, until I found myself climaxing again, this time around his cock, my body twisting in his arms while I screamed his name. I might have have been embarrassed with how quickly I had finished, but seeing his self satisfied smirk just made me want to please him more. After my heart had settled down from hammering in my chest to just racing, I started grinding my hips against him, signaling that I was ready for more.

This time, he withdrew until his head was barely still in me before driving home again, making me whimper, despite his carefulness. "Don't stop. Gods, you feel so good inside me.", I moaned, tilting my head back to give him better access to my neck. Percy was taken aback, probably because Annabeth never managed more than one or two words at a time during sex, most of them swear words (spying on them for months gave me some very intimate details of their sex lives). I continued giving him directions, having him twist and thrust this way and that, hitting every spot I asked him to, along with a few I hadn't thought to ask for, until I was cumming for him again. After a few more thrusts, he followed, marking my insides, filling me with his seed, and I savored the feel of his cum pooling there, deep within my body.

As we lay there, panting, I couldn't help but smile at the odd turn of events. Percy moved, still staying inside of me, until he was spooning me from behind.

"How are you feeling?", he asked, nuzzling my neck.

"Like my legs are about to fall off.", I giggled. Gods, I giggled. What an Aphrodite move, but at the time, I simply didn't care, my head buzzing with endorphins. I turned and kissed the arm he had put under my head as a pillow as he wrapped the other around my waist, pulling me into the crook of his body.

"Then rest, Pipes. You'll need it when Annabeth comes back.", he teased. I was grateful for her not taking my v-card with a threesome, but the thought of her blonde curls between my legs started to make me horny again, which Percy definitely noticed.

"Stop that.", I said when I felt him move behind me. "Otherwise you won't have any left for when she gets back."

"Immortal stamina, remember? But if you'd rather recharge before she gets here, I won't complain.", he rumbled, as we dozed off to sleep.

 _A while later_

When I woke up, I was still wrapped up in my blankets, but Percy wasn't behind me anymore. Instead, he was underneath Annabeth, who was gyrating on top of him in ways that made my stomach muscles hurt. _Gods, her core must be so tight if she rides him like **that** very often. I wonder if that's her secret to those killer abs._ I thought as I watched them go at it. Annabeth's firm, round breasts swaying above me were hypnotizing, and before I knew it, my mouth was latched onto her nipple, twirling the nub between my teeth and tongue, causing her to moan. Any awkwardness between us had long since been forgotten, and I moved my hand between the two newlyweds to attend to her clit. When Percy sat up to add his mouth to her other mound, Annabeth's movements became more erratic as together, we pushed her over the edge, and she came, screaming, crushing our faces into her chest.

As she collapsed onto Percy, her breathing ragged, she smiled at me.

"Hey, Pipes.", she called. "Sorry to wake you, but seeing you like that just-"

"No need to apologize.", I interrupted. "It was a very pleasant way to wake up."

"Should we move this to the master suite? There's a bit more room there.", Wisdom's Daughter suggested.

"I thought you wanted to break in that bed?", Percy asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"I'll have the first round, anyway. And I've got a feeling Piper will be spending a lot of time there.", she laughed.

My face burned, not with embarrassment, but with desire, as my daydreams were becoming reality. Together, with wobbly legs, the three of us made our way to the master suite, which was luckily not too far away.

Once inside, Annabeth pushed me down onto the bed, capturing my lips, demanding entrance to my mouth. When I parted my lips for her, I could taste the sweetness of her, and her lemony scent washed over me. Her hand that wasn't in my hair palmed my breast, while I started to finger her again, unsurprised to find her still wet.

"Mind if I join in?", Percy asked, as he pressed kisses into Annabeth's rear and lower back.

"What do you think, Seaweed Brain?", she teased, shaking her hips as she scooted down the bed.

The beautiful goddess kissed my caramel skin as she lowered herself to where her husband could reach her. She slowly made her way down, sucking on my breasts, licking my belly button, until she started kissing my mound. She sighed with relief into my pussy as Percy took her from behind. Annabeth hooked my legs around her head as she started to eat me out in earnest, both of us moving as Percy thrust into her with powerful strokes. Watching their eyes, her's gray and his green, staring at me, both blown wide with lust, proved too much, and I came again, fingers tangled in blonde curls, trying to pull her deeper.

Annabeth didn't relent after I was done, and started to whimper into me as Percy's tempo picked up, the vibrations from her voice resonating through me, causing me to lay back into the mattress to escape the intensity of their gaze.

It didn't take much longer before we all climaxed together, but Percy was right, and immortal stamina was hard to keep up with. Annabeth climbed up my body, dragging me to the edge of the bed until she was standing on one foot, the other bent, supporting her weight on the bed. One of my legs was between hers, the other hiked over her shoulder as she rubbed us together. I felt Percy's cum dripping out of her, coating us both, mixing with our juices, and I bit my lip when I felt Percy line himself up at my entrance again.

This time, he took me a little bit faster, making me pant and shut my eyes after only a few strokes, while Annabeth rubbed herself into my clit. I opened my eyes when I felt two different hands entwine with mine and I found Annabeth and Percy each pinning one hand down to the bed, Percy smiling as he kissed Annabeth's neck and shoulder while his pace picked up again. My own climax took my lovers by surprise, and they rushed to join me in ecstasy. With one final thrust from both of them, they came together, on top of and inside of me, and I groaned at the sensation.

Somehow, we made our way to the center of the king sized bed, and Percy pulled the covers over us all, wrapping his arms behind both of our backs, cupping our rears with his large, strong hands as Annabeth and I snuggled into his sides. Tangled into each other, we all fell asleep.

 **I'm gonna retcon again and make the nereids nymphs in general (some freshwater some salt, and maybe a dryad or two). I'll go back and replace those parts, since I like the way it reads/sounds better. Nothing will change story wise since they haven't really featured yet, but I'll make some references to their physical characteristics and how they smell and such when I do introduce them properly.**

 **Another retcon, renaming story to "Alone at Last-Sort of".**

 **In case it wasn't obvious, I'm giving all of you explicit permission to do whatever to my story, so long as you make it your own, and give credit to your inspirations (in general, not just for me).**


	9. Chapter 7

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning before sunrise, muscles aching, wrapped up with two warm bodies. Yeah, I could definitely get used to this. I spent a few minutes with my eyes closed, squeezing my wife's ass while I groped Piper's breast, softly and slowly, doing my best not to wake them up. Both girls rubbed themselves closer to me, and I knew if I didn't get this out of my system, I would wind up taking both of them again. I knew Annabeth wouldn't mind, but I figured Piper would be sore enough after my wife and I got through with her.

Reluctantly, I managed to get myself untangled from them without waking either up, and watched as they unconsciously reached for each other, Annabeth glowing slightly, and Piper looking just as delicious. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made my way out of the room.

I walked around the garden, wondering who I would claim today, when I saw Nalinda, tending to a salt water pool, teeming with colorful sea creatures. The nereid smiled at me when I approached her, and stepped forwards to wrap her arms around me.

"I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to us. Zoe told me you assigned her to look after our welfare.", she purred, pressing her lithe body into mine.

"Of course.", I replied. "I want you girls to enjoy serving me, after all."

At this, her smile widened again, and she palmed my manhood through my jeans. "Only, none of us has had the chance to serve you yet, Master. I would very much like to be the first.", she whispered, as she began to kiss my chest, barely being able to reach even that high.

"Here, now?", I asked with uncertainty.

"Yes. It is still early, very few girls will be up yet, and the rising sun is so beautiful. Unless you'd like us to do this somewhere else?"

"Here is fine.", I smiled, as I pressed a kiss into the nymph's lips. She was salty, but delicate, like a fine mist off the ocean, and I wondered if this was what Annabeth tasted when she kissed me. When I picked the girl up, I was surprised at how light she was, until I remembered how weak they were physically. Nymphs would be vulnerable targets for men, mortal or godly, and even Hazel, who was a full head shorter than the nereid, could overpower her with one arm. As I carried her over to a nearby couch, she wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my shoulders, kissing me with deep, longing kisses, gasping for breath in between.

As I laid back onto the couch, I let Nalinda fall on top of me. My hands moved up her thighs and I could feel that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. I quickly pushed the chiton the rest of the way up and off her body. Her bare skin in the predawn light was irresistible, and I took her round, perky breast into my mouth, savoring the taste and texture of her soft flesh hardening and tightening in between my lips, while I massaged her ass. She surprised me by climaxing right there on my lap, her juices dripping down her thighs and onto me, and I wondered if all of my nymphs were this sensitive.

I pulled her down to take her mouth again. When she broke away, the nymph frowned at my lack of nudity, and hurriedly pulled my shirt off before starting on my jeans. I lifted my hips to help her remove them, and when I sprang loose, she immediately took my manhood into her mouth, expertly twirling her tongue around the head, teasing the tip while her small hands worked the shaft.

Before I was fully erect, I reluctantly removed myself from her and pulled her up my body. Sensing what I wanted, she clambered up until she presented her sex to my waiting mouth. My tongue reached inside of her as I gripped her thighs, holding her to me, letting her ride my face to another orgasm, making her bite her fist to keep from crying out.

Without giving the nereid a chance to recover, I flipped us over and kissed her again, letting her taste herself on my tongue, while she spread her legs so I could settle between them. I took my member and played with her folds, and she licked her lips at the sight of my cock slowly getting covered in her arousal. When I was thoroughly coated, I slowly sank into the girl, making her twist and squirm in my grasp, only stopping when I reached a barrier. I toyed with her, teasing it, prodding it, but not pushing past, not yet, until she begged, "Master, please, I need to feel you. All of you."

Gently I drove forward, and she parted around me, until I had buried myself completely in her body. The sensation of my throbbing manhood filling her up made her cum, and I gave her a moment to adjust to my girth. Nalinda started kissing me again, telling me she was ready for more, so I began to slowly pump into her, driving myself deep into her with each thrust. For a while, she whimpered, but these soon stopped, and she began to pant and moan from my ministrations. I had just gotten into a nice, steady rhythm when I had her climaxing again, and again, and again, and before long her tight pussy fluttering around my cock was too much, and I emptied myself into the squirming nymph, every muscle in her body pulling at me, milking my seed, until it began to drip out of her.

I claimed her mouth, her tongue submitting to my explorations, but when I began to move within her again she begged, "Stop, please Master. I don't think I have anything left in me."

 _Oh, but I'm sure you do, little nymph. And I think I know just where to find it._ , I thought, thrusting into her and groping her ass one last time before I pulled out. Taking her again might spoil the moment, and I wanted her to have good experiences with me, so I stood up.

"Thank you Nalinda, I enjoyed that a lot. When you've cleaned up here, you may return to your duties."

"Yes, Master. Thank you.", she said breathlessly, as I dressed and left to get some breakfast.

In the kitchen I inhaled some bagels and cream cheese along with a mug of coffee, and set off for the dungeons, thinking about how I would punish Khione. I'd already had a few ideas for what I should do, but before I got very far, I ran into Rachel, who was drawing in her sketchbook.

"Good morning.", I said as I sat down next to her.

"Morning.", she said without looking up from her work.

"It's impolite not to look at who you're talking to, you know.", I admonished.

With a small sigh, the redhead closed her book and turned to fix me with her green eyes. "Good morning, Master."

"That's better. I've been meaning to ask if you're still the Oracle, and how this whole harem business will affect that."

"Short answer, yes, I am. I guess this means that if a halfblood wants a prophecy they'll need to petition you before coming to see me.", she started. "Secondly, Apollo made the whole virgin thing up. I suppose he doesn't like the idea of a man hanging around his precious Oracle, so he'd basically blast any guys who even looked at her the wrong way, but with you..."

"Yeah, smiting doesn't work so well on the guy who took down his own father.", I joked.

"Still got that sense of humor, huh? Wonder what else hasn't changed with you becoming a god.", she teased, moving closer to me while glancing at my crotch.

"I thought they were supposed to beat this sort of behavior out of you at Clarion?", I asked, leaning in to kiss her neck, which sent shivers down her spine.

"In case you haven't noticed, lessons and rules aren't really my thing."

"I guess we'll just have to teach you proper respect for authority.", I growled, before biting the soft flesh at the base of her throat, leaving my mark there.

"Good luck with that.", she huffed as she pushed me off. As she walked away she put just a little too much sway in her hips, and she grinned devilishly back at me as she closed the door to her room.

While I debated whether or not to follow her, Silena walked in, wearing only a towel, with her hair wrapped up.

"Morning, Silena. Did you sleep well?", I asked.

The beautiful daughter of Aphrodite sat down next to me. "Yeah, though I did miss talking with Piper before turning in.", she said, eyes twinkling. "I've got a shopping list of things I'll need if I'm going to spend an eternity here. I already collected measurements of all the girls and the nymphs.", she said, handing me a not so little notebook. "Can we go tomorrow?", she finished giving me a brilliant smile that made my mouth go dry.

"Uhh-"

"Gods," she smirked, "I'm still able to do that.", which seemed to amuse her.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

Silena rolled her eyes, which were a light blue today. "Asphodel was really boring.", she informed me.

"What? You didn't get Elysium?", I asked shocked.

Some of the brightness left her eyes then. "The judges were gonna send me there, but I just carried so much guilt about betraying you all that I wound up in Asphodel anyways. They did let me see Charlie before I went, and I made him promise to forget about me and go for rebirth. I wandered the Fields, remembering all the friends that died because of me, until Hades came to take me away. He looked pretty ragged, and he had a limp when he told me he was sending me to join your harem. I was glad for the chance to try to make amends, especially to you."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?", I asked.

"Ha," she laughed without emotion. "I don't deserve you as my master. I should be with some old, ugly, abusive jerk. You can treat me like a slut, like a cheap whore. Take me whenever, however you like. It's what I deserve."

I didn't like seeing her beautiful face marred with unhappiness, so I tilted her chin and looked her in the eyes before pressing a soft kiss to her ruby lips. "I may take you up on that last offer, but you're not worthless, Selina. You tried to do what was right, even though it was a mistake. You need to forgive yourself. If I couldn't forgive myself, I'd have frozen up after letting Bianca sacrifice herself to take down Talos, I'd have lost it at the Battle of Manhattan after I sent the first few demigods to their deaths."

"Maybe some day I can.", she mumbled, turning away from me. Sensing that I shouldn't push her further, I let her leave without a word.

Seeing that it was almost ten, I decided to head back to my bedroom and check on Annabeth and Piper. The two were tangled up with each other, and the blankets were doing a poor job of covering their naked bodies. Laying down behind my wife, I stroked her hair and started to kiss her neck. She grumbled incoherently and tried to swat me away until I cupped her breast and tweaked her nipple. Then her eyes shot open and she pecked me on the lips and sat up.

"Mother called again, and I have to go to Olympus for the next few days to oversee the new temples for the minor gods", she asked.

"I could just forbid you from leaving.", I whispered. When she glared at me, I quickly said, "But it would be selfish to keep you all to myself." She nodded and yawned before heading to the shower. I eyed Piper's beautiful body, admiring the marks I left on her neck, breasts, and thighs. Leaning over her, I kissed her ear and she woke up immediately, eyes widening in surprise.

"How-", she started until she remembered last night, then she blushed.

"Good morning, beautiful. How are you doing?", I whispered.

Piper sighed. "Good morning to you too.", she said before adding, "I'm really sore. Like all over."

I wrapped an arm around her waist and breathed into her ear, "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

She wriggled in my arms a bit before responding, "I did, but I think you already knew that."

I smirked at her discomfort. "Maybe, but it's nice to hear you say the words out loud. Now, go join Annabeth in the shower. And I do mean _join_ her in there."

"And if I refuse?", she asked crossing her arms.

"Then I'll tie you up and have the nymphs pleasure you until you've learned your lesson."

She glared at me playfully. "One night. I sleep with you one night and you get all cocky."

I kissed her lips before, growling, "You have no idea."

As Piper left to shower with Annabeth, I flopped on the mattress, wondering which girls I would be claiming today. I expected at least one of the girls would start feeling the effects of the spell, so I would have to tend to that. I'd had a lot of fun with Nalinda, and would probably have another nymph to see if my suspicions were correct. Khione would need to be dealt with, but I wasn't in any rush, and I wanted to take my time to really break her. Annabeth had been called away to Olympus again, so I'd probably take one of the girls into my bed tonight.

Leaving to head for the nymphs quarters, I passed Zoe clad in only a bathrobe, holding a towel.

"Good morning, Perseus.", she greeted.

"Mornin' Zoe."

The former huntress gave me a sharp look. "I hope Piper enjoyed herself too." When she saw my surprised expression, she cut me off before I could start. "Piper was very nervous at dinner, and her chambers have been open all night and this morning.

"Guess it doesn't take a huntress to read those signs.", I joked. "And according to her, she did. I like to take good care of my property."

Taking my _property_ comment without issue, she continued. "Although you do have the right to, I would appreciate it if you didn't walk in on us showering? That includes all of the girls."

"I won't, and I also promise to knock before entering your rooms. You do deserve some privacy." I added.

Zoe gave me a quizzical look. "I think you will make a fine master. It shouldn't take long for you to lose what awkwardness you have left, and settle into your role as lord of the house."

"What makes you think I'm awkward?"

She cracked a smile. "Because I am still a virgin."

I decided to play along with her game, and stepped close, backing her up to the wall and putting my arms to either side of her head. "Is that an invitation?"

Unimpressed, she replied, "An observation, and a challenge." With that, she ducked under my arm and strode into the shower.

I shook my head, and decided I would have to put Zoe in her place today. I enjoyed it when she gave me a hard time, but I would have to show her who the master is. Continuing down the hall, I passed Hazel, who was obviously headed back to her room after showering. She blushed when I passed, but I ignored it. She was still too young, not ready emotionally for sex, and I didn't feel like crossing that particular bridge yet. I still had about a half hour before lunch, so I decided to pay Khione a visit.

Passing through the nymph quarters, I saw Nalinda chatting with Lea and Helena, presumably telling them about our morning activities.

I studied the two new nymphs. Helena was a dryad, with pale green skin, and deep brown eyes. Her hair is a lighter brown, and this time of year, has small red and yellow flowers in it. She is also more curvy than my other nymphs, her breasts and hips showing clearly through the chiton she wore. Lea was a naiad, with a shock of white hair and pale blue eyes, flecked with gold contrasting her lightly tanned skin.

Together, the three called in harmony, "Good morning, Master." Gods, I could get used to that.

"Good morning girls. Anything I should know about?"

"Lea and Helena are starting to feel the spell, and I was wondering if you could take care of them?", Nalinda asked.

"Is it hurting right now? I was planning on visiting Khione."

"Not at all, Master.", Lea said. "We were told to see you as soon as the effects began."

I sighed in relief. "Good. Maybe tomorrow morning then? Would you like to meet here?"

"That should be fine master." Then Nalinda added, "If you don't mind, I would like to be there with you when the time comes. We nymphs are _very_ social creatures, and I believe it would help them be more relaxed with you."

"Oh, so cornering you earlier-"

"Nonsense, Master. I truly enjoyed myself, it's just that with some of the more timid girls, not being alone with the all-powerful immortal makes the experience less nerve wracking."

"I see. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you, Nalinda.", I said before opening the door and descending into the dungeon, planning on how I would break the ice goddess. I inspected the racks of implements and decided that, at least for now, I would be most comfortable with just restraints and my bare hands.

I smiled when I noticed the tray and her cell were clear of food, and I unlocked the door and stepped in. She was seated at a small table in the corner, just where her chains could reach. "Good morning, Khione.", I said, stepping close enough to the goddess to feel the chill coming off her skin.

"Good morning, Master.", she spat back at me.

"When I saw you finished your food I thought we were going to get along.", I mock whined.

"Don't push your lu-"  
" _You_ shouldn't push your luck, or my patience, Khione.", I threatened. "I know what you threatened to do to Piper and the others during my father's rebellion. I'm glad that Piper proved to be more than a match for you. Again. I considered letting her down here to discipline you."

"She's here?", the ice goddess asked nervously.

"Of course. She got you as a prisoner after the war, and since she now belongs to me, so do you." At this, she gulped, anticipating what I would do to her.

"You deserve Tartarus, Khione. I should rip you apart until there's nothing left that can come close to a consciousness.", I said, making her eyes widen in fear. "But I won't do that. Here's what I will do." Kneeling down to her level, I continued. "Every time I come down here, I'm going to ask you to swear your loyalty to me. Accept and I release you, and you can join us upstairs. If you refuse," she mentally prepared herself for what I would say, "I'll give you a chance to escape."

Khione looked shocked, then suspicious. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, I'll even give you your powers back. I will be standing in your way, but I won't use my godly powers to stop you. The doors will be open, and I'll instruct the girls to clear a path for you to the outside. So long as you promise to leave and never come back, never hurt anyone again, I won't pursue you."

"I swear it on the Styx.", she said eagerly, and I heard muted thunder boom overhead.

I snapped my fingers, returning her powers and unlocking her shackles at the same time. She grinned as she landed on her feet. "Big mistake.", she grinned, before launching a blizzard at me. I stood perfectly still, standing in the doorway to her cell, her onslaught hit me, collecting on my skin, forming a thin layer of ice. The goddess lunged to try and get past me, but as soon as I moved, the shell of ice shattered around me, and I grabbed her by the back of the dress, throwing her bodily to the back corner of her cell. Screaming, she threw everything she had at me, until the cell and the dungeon behind me resembled a winter wonderland. Finally, she formed a long, thin dagger out of ice before charging me. I caught her by the neck, and when she tried to stab me with the makeshift weapon, it splintered against my skin. As she struggled to free herself from my grasp, I squeezed her throat slowly, gradually cutting off the blood flow to her brain, until she was gasping and flailing like a fish.

As soon as she went limp, I replaced the shackles, depriving her of her powers, before dragging her over to a table, and fastening her in place; bowed over the table, legs spread, and hands above her head. When it was done, I waited for her to wake up. I inspected vicious goddess chained in front of me, my eyes trailing over her lithe, supple body, skin so white that it glowed even in the dim lighting of the dungeon, long, graceful legs, all of it barely covered by the threadbare dress she wore.

As she came to, she struggled against the restraints to no avail. "Are you going to rape me now?", she asked with fear in her voice.

I ignored her question. "Here's how it's going to go. Every time you fail to escape, I'll chain you up like this. I'll discipline you, one hundred spanks should do the trick, then put you back in your cell."

"You didn't answer my question.", her voice still tremulous.

"Of course I won't, I'm not like that. Eventually, you will submit and swear your loyalty to me. That's when I'll take you, when you ask for it."

"I wouldn't hold my breath.", she scoffed.

"Don't have to, sea god, remember?", I said, before I began to spank her. The soft, cold flesh of her ass rippled as it met my hand with each blow. For the first dozen or so strikes, she kept her composure, but soon, she began to flinch in anticipation of my next hit. After about fifty her rear started to grow warm and turn pink. Seventy two had silent tears start to fall from her cruel face, and by the time I got to one hundred, she was outright crying on the table.

Once I was done, I examined my handiwork (pun intended). I had reduced the snow goddess to tears, and the skin of her wrists and ankles was red and chafed from fighting against the restraints. Her ass was bright red and throbbing, and I could see my handprints on her, clear as day. Satisfied, I unchained her and brought her back to her cell, chaining her to the wall with enough slack to lie on the thin mattress she had.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Khione. I suggest you consider your options."

I closed the door of the cell and walked away. My hand stung from striking her, but I resisted taking a glass of nectar, preferring to let it heal naturally. I didn't want to lose touch with my punishments, and using tools or accelerating the healing of my hand would remove me from the experience.

Lunch passed quickly, and I relieved my hand on a cold glass of iced tea while I had some steamed fish and vegetables (mom would never forgive me if I didn't keep up with my greens, immortal or not). My discomfort didn't go unnoticed by some of the girls, and I got strange looks from Zoe and Reyna. As the air spirits and nymphs cleared away the food, I went outside to try and find a suitable place for the training arena.

I found a nice stretch of beach close to where the girls played the other day, and marked it off. I retreated to my balcony and threw a drachma into the mist.

"Iris, accept my offering, show me Tyson in the forges of Atlantis." As the image of my one-eyed half brother appeared, I called to him. "Hey, big guy. How're ya doing?"

"Brother!", he yelled, surprising a few other cyclopes working around him. He didn't try to hug the IM though, so he was learning. "I am good. It is nice to get my old workstation back. I missed my anvil when bigger brother said we had to move since daddy was being mean. I am glad you stopped him and put him in time out."

I chuckled at his simplistic understatements, but didn't try to correct him. The only good thing Poseidon had ever done for the kid was sending him my way, and I didn't want to scare him too much with what really happened. "Yeah, he was a big meanie, wasn't he?"

"He can't hurt the nice ladies anymore. When bigger brother brought us all back here, they were laughing and dancing! One even kissed me on the cheek because I helped you stop daddy, but Ella screeched and chased her away."

"Tyson, making your girlfriend jealous? Not a good idea.", I scolded.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't even do anything!", he complained.

"It's alright buddy. You'll get the hang of it. I guess it's just one of the curses of being a Poseidon brat; irresistible to the ladies."

He shuffled his feet, clearly uncomfortable with talking about his relationship. "I wish you could be here to help me figure out how to be a good boyfriend, but all I know how to do is talk quiet and listen and stroke Ella's feathers when she gets upset."

"You're pretty smart, Tyson. It took me a good month to figure out the listening thing. You've pretty much got the basics down. Everything else you'll learn as you go along."

He smiled at my compliment, and continued, "Can I visit you on your island? I helped build it and thought you would be lonely in such a big house, but bigger brother tells me that you have your own nice ladies to keep you company there."

Nice ladies. Well, that's one way to put it. "Of course. By the way, my nice ladies asked me if I could get them a training arena, so could you talk to Triton about getting some builders out here. Oh, and they'll need some armor and weapons, and I told them I knew the best blacksmith under the ocean."

His eye widened. "Who? Can I meet him?"

"It's you, Tyson. I still have that watch shield you made me, see? It really helped in the fight against dad.", I said, holding up my wrist.

He took a second to process that, "Really? You think I'm the best?"

"'Course. Who else?"

He beamed, and immediately started planning, determined to prove himself. "I'll need their measurements for the armor, and get some other cyclopes to help me gather the metals. Should I temper it kraken blood or hydra acid?...", and he continued rattling off stuff he needed, mostly to himself, so I cut the connection, satisfied that Tyson would pull through with some really top notch equipment.

After I had that sorted out, I headed into the house and found most of the girls curled up on various couches watching a movie, Legally Blonde, I think. I saw Piper sitting near the back, a bored look on her face, and moved to sit down beside her. She smiled at me with her kaleidoscope eyes and lifted the blanket she was under to let me join her, and she moved to sit on my lap.

I'd like to say that sitting through countless chick flicks and documentaries with Annabeth made me better able to handle this sort of thing, but I didn't really have any incentive to try, and Piper was being very distracting, snuggled up against me. I started playing with the hem of her dress

"Stop it.", she hissed.

"Why should I?", I whispered back. "It's not like you were enjoying the movie."

"Becau-", I stopped her by nibbling on her ear. I moved my hand up her dress to glide across her thigh, past her toned stomach, to her chest, where I groped her breast through her bra.

"Percy!", she whispered in my ear, but she couldn't complain much more than that without letting everyone know that I was fondling her underneath the blanket.

"Be quiet.", I ordered. Keeping my eyes focused ahead, I left one hand on her chest while the other wandered to her panties. Piper buried her face in the crook of my neck to stifle her moans. "I really like touching you.", I whispered as I slipped a finger into her. Piper shuddered when I started to gently move around inside her, not enough to really wind her up, but impossible to ignore. I gently groped her breast while playing between her legs.

Piper didn't try to stop me as I amused myself with her body, and she got wetter and wetter.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?", I asked.

"Do I have a choice?", she whimpered.

"Of course. I won't force you or anything."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing you won't enjoy. Now, I'll go to my room to check on some of the things Silena wanted me to get. Follow if you want. If not, I'll come back here and we can pick up where we left off." To strengthen my position, I pushed my finger all the way inside of her, making her whimper before pulling out. I pushed her off my lap and headed to my room. Right after I sent a message to Tyson detailing the girls' measurements and what kind of armaments I wanted, I heard Piper step inside.

"So, I guess I'm here for you.", she said, blushing, looking as beautiful as ever. This time, I would be in charge and really dominate her. I'd started by pleasuring her with the other girls present, and now I would cement that.

"Undress for me.", I ordered. Piper didn't hesitate to follow my order and revealed her purple bra and panties.

"What do you want me to do now?", she asked.

I stepped forwards, placing my hand over her sex, "You're still wet. You want me, don't you?", I teased.

"You fingered me!", Piper complained.

"You followed me here, and now you want me inside of you.", I finished, pulling her panties down. She looked mortified at her reaction to my attentions earlier, but didn't try to stop me as I pushed my finger back into her. Her sweet, musky scent followed the fresh wave of wetness that started to coat my fingers. With the other hand, I pulled my jeans down, and considered having Piper suck my cock, but decided to take her right away. I threw my shirt aside and ordered, "Bend over onto the bed."

She blushed deeply, but did what I told her to. "Just be careful.", she said quietly.

"Haven't you noticed how I treat my play things?", I teased as I positioned myself at her entrance.

Piper groaned when I penetrated deep into her with one, smooth stroke. Her back arched and she buried her face into the mattress. After I felt her relax, I sped up, taking her hard and fast, making her cry out into the mattress as I drove her down. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled, not enough to hurt her, but enough to force her head up;I wanted to hear her un-muffled moans. My other hand grabbed her ass, and I admired the way that my fingers dug into the soft meat there, sinking into her flesh, harsh enough to leave nail marks.

Finally, Piper climaxed, crying my name out, which I couldn't get enough of. When all the tension left her body, she collapsed. I let myself follow her, smothering her with my weight. I could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"You just fucked me.", she realized.

"No. You finished before I could, naughty girl. I'm just getting started.", I growled into her ear.

Gripping her hips, I lifted her lower half off the ground and started pounding into her. Piper propped up her torso with her elbows, and I enjoyed the view of her muscles straining against my thrusts, shoulder blades protruding from her back. When I had her cumming again, her legs tried to wrap around me, but I forced them apart, and her elbows were unable to support her weight combined with my powerful thrusts, making her bury her face in the mattress again. Letting go of the tension in my belly, I filled her with my seed, fucking my cum deep into her pussy. I stayed buried there for a moment, playing with her breasts before I pulled out and we got dressed. I gave her a glass of nectar and we returned to the movie. Piper didn't seem to mind it as I felt her up this time, but she did seem very tired.

When the movie ended, we all left to start dinner. After the meal, I caught Zoe before she left the dining room.

"I'd like you to come to my chambers after you've readied yourself for bed.", the demi-titan nodded and left.

I headed to my own bathroom, brushed my teeth, and changed into sweatpants before returning to find Zoe standing in my doorway. She looked at the tossed sheets.

"You took Piper again before dinner, didn't you?" Her hair in a loose braid, off to one side.

"Yes, is that a problem?", I challenged.

She shook her head. "No, master. I assume I shall be spending the night here?"

"Yes.", I answered and sat down, pulling her into my lap. "Would you like to do some talking first?" She nodded in response and bit her lip. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Will you be taking me tonight?", she mumbled.

"The choice is yours. How much experience do you have with men?",

The huntress played with her hands. "You have already touched me more these past few days than I have allowed anyone before."

"You seemed pretty confident earlier.", I noticed.

"Thank you. I did not feel confident at all. In truth I was close to panicking."

I slowly wrapped my arms around her slim waist. "Why?"

She shrugged. "As I said, I've been a servant my whole life. I spent most of my time in the company of my sisters in Atlas' garden, avoiding men, then I met Heracles who began my long hatred of males and physical intimacy. Until I met you, of course. You proved yourself different, and now I am to serve you and I have no idea how to. I guess I feared I'd fail at my duty."

I smirked. "You're so skilled at everything you do, I doubt you'd fail at this." Zoe smiled at my compliment. "Did you like it when I kissed you?"

She bit her lip before answering, "Yes. I did."

I slid my hand up and down her calf, "Would you like to again?" The huntress shivered before slowly leaning down to press her lips to mine, and I enjoyed the taste of her again. It was sweet, but I couldn't quite place it. Some kind of fruit, I guessed. She wasn't skilled, but she was clearly enthusiastic. I let myself fall backwards and pulled her with me. Zoe blushed.

"You are enjoying my embarrassment!", she accused.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." To emphasize my point, I let my hands travel up her thighs and squeezed her firm, delicious ass, earning a playful glare.

"You are growing bold, are you not?", she asked.

"I thought I was master here?", I countered, kneading her flesh. As I continued to squeeze and pinch her, she ground her core into me and kissed me again.

She broke away just long enough to pull her dress off, and I was pleased to find her bare underneath, her small, perky breasts not needing any support. I took her pale flesh into my mouth, and she moaned.

"I am glad you will be bringing us new clothes soon. I prefer trousers and shirts to dresses and robes.", she said, as I lavished her chest with kisses.

I hummed into her skin. "Unless you're telling me what you want me to do, I suggest you save your breath.", then I kissed down her body until I arrived at her sex, which was already dripping. I planned on teasing her for a good long while before I finally took her.


	10. Chapter 8

**So Helena and Lea are later this chapter, and I'm not sure how to describe them physically without interrupting the flow of the story (I'll go back and add it in when Nalinda, Lea, and Helena see Percy before he visits Khione), but I'll do it here too, just in case.**

 **Helena, the dryad, has pale green skin and deep brown eyes. Her hair is a lighter brown, and has either samara (the little helicopter seeds maple trees have) or maple flowers sprinkled through it. She is also curvier than most other nymphs.**

 **Lea is a naiad, and she has a light tan, snow white hair, and pale blue eyes with gold flecks. She is slender, like most nymphs.  
**

 **Sorry if I ruin the immersion putting the descriptions here. I'll try to find a place in previous chapters to put them in, and I'll try to be better about this sort of thing for the rest of the nymphs.**

Piper POV

Since we were the only two Aphrodite girls here, Silena often came to my room before bed to chat. After a bit of small talk (there's really not much to talk about on a phantom island) she went right for the elephant in the room. "Hey Piper. Did you fuck Percy earlier? You two disappeared during the movie."

I blushed, but couldn't for the life of me feel ashamed. Being fucked by Percy was very enjoyable, but even before that, I didn't really mind him fondling me on the couch. I had followed him to his bedroom and basically offered myself to him. And I didn't feel dirty for doing those things, which was weird.

"Yes, we did.", I admitted.

"Was it good?", Silena asked, and I got the distinct impression that she was considering just jumping him in a hallway.

"It was nice.", I said. "So, how are you holding up?"

"You mean with the whole concubine thing?", my older sister asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I never saw you and Charlie together, but I kind of assumed you'd rather be with him than be here."

"I don't deserve to be with Charlie. When Hades sent me here, I took it as a chance to redeem myself and give something back to the guy who cleaned up my mess.", she said softly. Then she perked up a bit. "How about you? You were dating Jason before all this, right?"

"We broke up before the rebellion; I caught him banging Drew. At first I missed him a lot, and his betrayal hurt me, but now, thinking about him, I don't feel anything."

"You're lucky. You're one of Percy's closest friends, and you've got no baggage to hold you back from enjoying all the awesome sex.", she joked, bumping my shoulder, trying to get a rise out of me.

"I never said it was awesome!", I hissed. Percy already knew how much I enjoyed having him take me, but I didn't need that information to be passed around the rest of the house.

"You didn't need to. Everyone knew you two had sex again."

I wasn't really surprised; I'd left not long after Percy, and we walked back together. "How?"

"You had that perfect sex glow. _When_ it happens again, might I suggest fixing your hair? Judging from how you looked, I'd guess he took you from behind and pulled on it pretty hard.", she said waggling her eyebrows. She had scooted closer to me, and I had a feeling that she might be thinking of doing some un-sisterly things with me. Probably in this bed. "So, what's he like?"

"It was pretty simple. Yesterday he ate me out before dinner, and when I started to touch myself, he called me 'Miss McLean' and threatened to tie me up if I didn't behave."

"Wow. I was wondering when Percy's dom side would start to come out. Then what happened after dinner?"

I spilled everything, how Percy had taken my virginity, and how I woke up to Annabeth riding him and what we all did to each other in their bed. Then I told her about how he had fingered me during the movie and I confirmed her suspicions about what we did before dinner. I was surprised at how easily I talked about my sex life, but maybe my apprehensions before I joined Percy's harem were more because of how Jason kept trying to get into my pants instead of my own insecurities.

When I finished, Silena was fanning her face with her hand. "You let him fuck you?"

"Like I had a choice. Did you forget that he owns us?"

"I know Percy. He would never force himself on anyone, especially not on a friend.", Silena retorted. She was right, Percy had given me the option to stay and finish the movie, but I had followed him anyway. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I never thought you would have a slutty side."

"I'm not a slut!", I half shouted.

"Well, you let him take you whenever he wants, and you enjoy it."

"I'm his concubine."

"Like I said before, did he force himself on you? No? Then you like being used by him.", she mused.

"If anyone else tried anything, I'd cut off his hand.", I defended. "I guess I am a bit slutty. But I'm Percy's slut, there's a big difference.", I defended.

Silena giggled. "Just how big a difference? 'Cause those jeans he was wearing earlier weren't nearly tight enough for me to get a good idea."

"You'll just have to find out tomorrow.", I teased. "Apparently the three of us are going shopping after lunch."

Silena squealed and hugged me tightly, and I noticed how big and soft her breasts were. When she pulled away, her eyes were shining and she was staring at my lips.

"So what you said earlier, do I count as 'anyone else', or would you be open to a little girl-on-girl action?"

"Why do you want to make out with me?", I demanded.

Silena leaned closer. "Because it makes you uncomfortable, and I think it'd be fun. Plus, I don't think Percy would let you practice kissing him without making you very sore afterwards."

"I don't mind getting sore after.", I said as I leaned in to taste her. Silena didn't deepen the kiss, we just stayed there, enjoying the feel of each other's lips. After a few moments, I pulled away.

"That was fun, but strange.", she said.

"Do you want to stop?", I asked, raising my eyebrow. "You started this."

Suddenly, she grabbed my face and kissed me again, and I wrapped my arm behind her back and pushed her over onto my bed. Selina wove her fingers into my short, choppy hair and I pushed my tongue into her mouth. I slid my leg up between hers, and I enjoyed the feeling of silky soft skin against mine. Kissing her didn't make me super horny like Percy did, but it was fun. She grabbed my breasts and I responded by pinching her ass.

"Are we trying to outperform each other?", she whispered huskily.

"I guess us Aphrodite girls do have a competitive side."

"Game on, then. Tomorrow morning we find an empty hallway. First one to make a noise loses."

I was determined not to show weakness, so I nodded in agreement. I let go of her and we fell asleep, Silena wrapping her arms around me.

Zoe Pov

"Perseu-!", I screamed as yet another orgasm ripped through me, and I cut myself off with a strangled moan. My hands clawed at his jet black hair, trying in vain to pull him up. Perseus had been toying with my womanhood for gods only knew how long.

"You know how to make me stop. All you have to do is ask.", he whispered against the pale skin of my thigh, pressing a kiss there. I was determined not to let him win his little game, and I was reasonably proud of how long I was able to resist his ministrations, but when he started again my will crumbled.

"Please, Perseus. Take me.", I pleaded, throwing my head back into the pillow as his tongue dipped into me again.

After a moment, he pulled out. "Good girl.", he mumbled against my sex. "But I don't think you've learned your lesson in obedience yet, so I'll have to punish you just a bit more." As his head lowered between my legs again, I nearly cried out with need, but no amount of begging would dissuade him.

Perseus lavished my folds with kisses, pulling them between his lips before descending again to devour me. I felt him smile against me as he paused, and I heard him say, "Apples." Seeing my confusion, he continued, "You taste like apples.", before he began to suck on my clit.

My legs were wrapped around his head, so I could only really see his sea green eyes, playfully glimmering as he tortured me with his mouth. The worst part was that he had removed his fingers and tongue from inside of me, at least then, my muscles had something to squeeze. Now, I felt empty, and I begged him again for his cock.

 _Gods, what would Lady Artemis think? Her lieutenant for millennia, most loyal of her followers, begging a man to take her maidenhood._ , part of me asked. _Perseus is my master now. More importantly, do you really want to stop this?,_ another, stronger part of me replied, before another orgasm made all thoughts cease.

When I released the grip my legs had on his head, he smirked and pulled away. "I think you've learned your lesson, Zoe. Would you like me to take you now?", he asked playfully.

"Mhm.", I whimpered, my entire body trembling with need, the fire in my belly raging with my relief so close.

Slowly, so slowly that I tried to drag him up faster, Perseus traveled up my body, kissing here, and biting there, leaving marks on my skin. When he arrived at my mouth, I quickly laced my fingers through his hair to hold him in place. I tasted my juices on his tongue, and I found that the flavor did remind me of apples, but what I was truly aware of was the glorious weight of his hard, muscular body, pressing down on me.

I pushed his face away as he lined up at my entrance, and I stared into his eyes as he entered me. I felt a burning pain as his girth stretched me out, but after centuries of fighting monsters, I had certainly felt worse, and none of them was mixed with this sensation of connection and wholeness that I felt now. When he was fully sheathed in my flesh, the pleasure easily overwhelmed my discomfort.

Percy POV

Zoe was tighter than Piper was, and I was worried that I would have to go even slower with the demi-titan than I had with the daughter of Aphrodite. I started gently at first, wanting to make her to enjoy being with me, but my worries proved unfounded, when after adjusting to my length, she began to claw at my back and buck her hips, telling me that she wanted more. I began to take her with strong, steady strokes, since she seemed much less fragile than Piper and my demigodesses, and definitely stronger than my nymphs.

I slowly built up the strength of my thrusts, and let my pace increase, until the sound of our bodies colliding echoed through the room. I let my hands explore the graceful curves of her body, from her toned thighs, up her firm ass, all the way to her breasts, which, even under the force of my love making, were too perky to move much.

I needed to feel her body pressed to me again, so I pinned her down with my weight, and held her arms over her head as I made her mine. Dominating someone like Zoe ,who was so prideful and headstrong, in this way awoke something in me and I began to thrust into her with even more strength, picking up speed, making the bed slam against the wall. Instead of discomfort, the former huntress seemed to enjoy having me take her like this, judging by the death grip she had on my hair and the passion of her open mouth. Our speed meant that neither of us would last long, and as she came, I continued to thrust into Zoe, trying to prolong her orgasm for as long as possible until I found my own release.

I collapsed on top of her, smothering her with my body until she tapped my shoulder, asking me to roll off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that enthusiastic your first time.", I panted out, lying on my back next to her, trying to catch my breath.

"I do not recall asking you to slow down, Master.", she purred, snuggling into my chest.

"I guess you really like this 'Master' stuff, huh?", I teased.

"Yes, I do, Master.", her words muffled by my lips as she kissed me. "As I said, you gained my trust long ago and have only proven yourself more worthy since then. It is easy to serve a master who has earned your respect and admiration."

"I hope I never lose it, my, huntress."

I wrapped my arms around her petite body and pulled her closer to me as we fell asleep.

Next morning, Percy POV

I woke up, once again, just before dawn again. It was weird how waking this early was so difficult as a demigod, but I suppose having a gaggle of beautiful women waiting for my attentions had something to do with my change in sleeping habits. I was pleased to find Zoe lying on top of me, using my chest as a pillow, and I smiled at the content look on her face. I let her doze a while before I softly squeezed her ass, making her shift in her sleep. I wanted to test how much I could touch the girl before she woke up, and I began to trace shapes into the skin of her back. This time, she buried her face in my chest and began to wriggle, trying to escape my teasing fingertips. A few minutes later, while I brushed the sides of her breasts and her inner thighs, she woke up, squirming on top of me, bleary eyed and confused.

"Huh?", she asked, before she realized where she was and how she got there.

"Good morning, Zoe.", I smirked.

"Good morning, Perseus.", she said, blushing as the memories of last night took hold.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself.", I teased, and was rewarded by her blush deepening.

"Yes. I believe I understand now what Aphrodite and her spawn have been going on about all this time."

"Mmm.", I hummed in agreement as I pressed a kiss into her forehead. "Would you like to shower?", I asked.

"I would. Alone.", she remarked, giving me a stern look,

"Actually, I was considering-", I started as I reached for her breast before a pillow slammed into my face.

"I will not tolerate any of your advances this early, at least not until after I have broken my fast.", she glared at me as she walked to the shower naked.

Seeing the bruises I had left on her thighs and bottom, I briefly considered following her in and taking her again, as much as she protested I knew she wouldn't stop me. But she had a point, and I didn't want to ruin the progress I had made with her.

Instead, I got up and pulled on a pair of loose cargo shorts and a t-shirt and walked barefoot to the nymph's quarters. The girls weren't up yet, so I quietly stole down to the dungeon to discipline Khione. She refused to swear loyalty to me again, unsurprisingly, and I let her try to escape, which ended the same way as yesterday: with the ice goddess in tears and back in her cell. I wondered how much longer it would take to break her, since I truly enjoyed the way her icy skin felt beneath my hand. I was lost in thought about the feel of her frigid flesh as I returned to find Nalinda, Lea, and Helena sitting on the large central mattress in the common area.

"Good morning, Master.", the trio called in unison, and I found my morning wood became fully erect.

"Good morning, girls.", I called as I sat down between them. "How would you like to do this?"

Helena looked to me and said, "If you don't mind, Master, I would like to go first.", playing with her long brown tresses.

I patted my lap to signal her to sit there, and when I gently wrapped my arms around her I felt her relax into me. I was glad that Nalinda had dismissed those rumors about me to my girls.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Would you be comfortable with giving me your maidenhood today?", I asked, trying to get her to relax.

"Yes, master. Though I would like to start out slow, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Remember, you can back out if you want to, I won't be upset.", I told her as she climbed on top of me.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Master.", she breathed as she pulled her dress over her head. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, was that a nymph thing?, and I got a good look at her bare body. She was much curvier than my other nymphs, but not as busty as Silena. "Nalinda told us how much she enjoyed you taking her, and how you promised to treat us.", she said as she leaned down to kiss me. Her mouth was cloyingly sweet, and I wondered what her sex would taste like. Lea joined in and began to kiss my neck while Helena unbuttoned my shirt. Nalinda pushed down my pants and started to suck my cock. The other two girls stopped what they were doing and kneeled down in front of me. The three took turns sucking on my length, playing with my sack in their mouths, or kissing each other.

I wound my fingers into Helena's hair, urging the girl to take more of me in. The other two stopped to watch as I filled more and more of the naiads mouth until a mix of her saliva and my precum was spilling out the sides, which Nalinda and Lea dutifully licked up. It didn't take long until my entire length was buried in her mouth, and I looked into her chocolate brown eyes as she hummed around me, tongue lapping at the underside of my cock.

Finally, she couldn't hold her breath any longer, and I let her off, gasping for air. Lea attended to my cock while Nalinda cleaned Helena's face with her tongue. Lea's mouth was much smaller, so she kept to the tip, sucking on the head and playing with the tip until the other two returned their attentions to me. Working together, they made me cum, Lea pulling away at the last second to pump my length, letting my seed splatter over all three of them. They promptly began to clean my spunk off of each other, moaning and kissing, swapping my cum between them and swallowing all of it down until every drop was gone.

"Thank you, girls. Now, Helena, I think it's your turn.", I said, as I reached down to help my girls stand up. She laid down on the mattress, legs spread wide, and I laid down beside her.

Threading my fingers through her hair, I claimed her mouth again as my right hand began to play with her folds. She wasn't quite wet enough yet, so I settled for massaging around her sex until she was dripping and I dipped a finger into her, drawing my digit up and back to find her most sensitive spot. Soon, I had her moaning into my mouth.

I looked over to Lea, who was watching with fascination, and a look of confusion on her face. "Did you have a question, Lea?"

"Master," Lea started. "Why do you seem so intent on the pleasure of your concubine? We were taught to let our masters take their pleasure from us."

I thought about it for a moment, and continued to finger the dryad beneath me. "Helena, can you hear us?", I asked. All she seemed able to respond with was an emphatic nod, so I slowed my motions, but kept moving inside of her. "I guess I take pleasure in making my partner feel good. After all, if I just take my pleasure from you, and don't bother to make sure you enjoy it, I'm just masturbating using your body instead of something else."

Helena and Lea both nodded, understanding, and Nalinda already knew how I liked it.

"I never thought I would have a harem, but now that I do, well, I never do anything halfway. See, I want you girls to want me, not because I own you. I want to own you because you want to belong to me." I emphasized my point by pushing my fingers deep into Helena, stimulating her clit with my thumb at the same time, making her squirm and thrash, calling out my name.

"Helena."

"Yes Master?", she asked, panting and shivering.

"I'm going to eat you out now. Is that alright?" Again, she only seemed to be able to respond by nodding. "Lea, I want you to sit on Helena's face. I want you to look in her eyes as you ride her tongue, and tell me when I should take her." The naiad complied, and climbed up onto the bed.

"What about me, Master?", Nalinda asked, pouting that she was not getting attention.

"I haven't forgotten about you, little nymph. Sit down here next to me and I'll finger you." Satisfied, she sat down, pressing her back to me as I wrapped an arm around her, and I laid my other hand on Helena's slightly rounded belly, holding her down as I lowered my face between her legs.

Helena was already dripping wet, and the smell of her drew me in. Her pussy was sweet and inviting, and as soon as I started to lick her, she jumped at the contact. Her arousal was viscous and tasted like maple syrup. It reminded me of pancakes and I dove right in, my tongue reaching inside of her, searching for the source of the thick fluid. I could hear Helena's moans muffled by Lea, and I reached for Nalinda.

My hand blindly explored the girl, and she drew me in by kissing my fingers, sucking on the tips for a moment before I began to explore lower, trailing below the swell of her breasts, over her flat stomach and into her womanhood. I drew my fingers up and back, trying to find that sensitive bundle of nerves again while rubbing her clit with my thumb. In just moments, Nalinda was quaking with pleasure, and I found that while Helena was definitely responding to my ministrations and Lea enjoyed riding Helena's tongue, Nalinda was by far the most sensitive. I began to form plans to find out just how much the nereid could take when I reminded myself to pay attention to Helena.

Her juices were thick and fragrant, and quickly stuck to my tongue and lips. I brought the hand holding her down by her stomach to attend her clit, rolling, pinching, and pulling at the hardened nub until I had the dryad squirming, trying but failing to escape me and Lea. Nalinda caught one of Helena's flailing feet and brought it to her mouth, sucking on her toes, while Lea did the same with Helena's hand. Our combined onslaught was too much for the nymph, and we had her climaxing over and over again until Lea stopped us.

"Master, I think she's ready for you now."

Understatement, considering my entire mouth was covered inside and out with her juices. "Lea, Nalinda, occupy each other here, next to us as I take Helena, won't you?" The two eagerly started kissing, Lea on top, fighting for dominance against Nalinda, and I turned my full attention to the dryad. While I had considered Juniper pretty, the whole green skin thing bothered me then, but now, seeing her flawless flesh beneath me, I decided that I had certainly seen stranger things, and threw the last of my inhibitions aside.

I grasped Helena by the hair at the base of her skull, careful not to disturb the red and yellow flowers that dotted her hair, and pulled myself down to take her mouth. The dryad then took my manhood, and, without looking, guided me to her sex until I was lined up at her entrance. I pushed forwards slowly, retreating, then advancing again, each time sinking just a few millimeters deeper into her. I took my time with her, but soon enough our hips were pressed together and I was fully inside of her. I released her face and turned us to look at the other nymphs.

Nalinda had managed to roll them over so that she was on top, and had the naiad pinned while fingering her. Feeling our eyes on them, Nalinda leaned down to kiss Helena. I took the her hair in my fist and forced her face down into Helena's mouth, distracting the nereid enough that Lea escaped and moved around Nalinda, rubbing herself against Nalinda's ass while reaching around to finger her from behind. Seeing the smaller girl in a position of dominance made me growl, and I switched the hand holding Nalinda down so I could pull Lea in to claim her tongue. The naiad tasted like a mountain stream, cool and clear, the water rich with minerals, and while I enjoyed going down on the dryad, I was glad to wash the thick taste of Helena from my mouth. Helena's orgasm was slow and creeping, like a growing tree. Her moans became more insistent as her inner walls gradually tightened around me, and like roots eventually breaking through rock, her tightness soon became nearly unbearable, and I was unable to stop myself from emptying my seed into her cunt as she orgasmed around me.

When her sex finally released its hold on me, I pulled out. Lea, seeing my cock glistening from Helena's juices, pushed me down onto the bed to straddle my hips.

Helena was still senseless after our bout, so Nalinda took advantage and topped the dryad, pinning her down as she claimed the other girl's mouth, grinding into her.

Lea took my member in her delicate hands and guided me to her entrance before sinking down onto my length. I placed my hands underneath her ass to slow her descent, and I squeezed, rather enjoying the coolness of her flesh as she enveloped me. When she had grown accustomed to my length, the naiad began to ride me in earnest, twisting and writhing on top of me like a serpent. I let her set our pace for a while before I brought my feet underneath me so I could drive up into the nymph, making her cry out in pleasure. I took charge then, thrusting up while my hands held her face to mine until we climaxed together, my seed filling her up until it dripped out of her.

We stayed like that for a while, when suddenly, Annabeth's image appeared, and she didn't look at all surprised to find me balls deep in one of my concubines. "Enjoying yourself, Seaweed Brain?", she asked.

"Jealous much?", I teased.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you.", she sighed, but brightened before continuing. "I'll be coming back early tomorrow morning, but we have to leave for Atlantis before lunch. Triton's called for a meeting with the various underwater nobles. It's pretty important, seeing as how it's the first time some of these people have seen him as the new Sea God."

Politics, the entire reason I had refused Father's throne. But if I didn't show, the noble families would take it as a sign of Triton's weakness, and I didn't want to undermine his authority.

"Fine. I'll be taking Piper and Silena shopping this afternoon, so we'll be back tomorrow morning too."

"I'll see you then, Seaweed Brain. Be sure to save something for me, I've been lonely.", she pouted before closing the connection.

I was looking over the nymphs when my stomach rumbled and I got an idea.

"Nalinda, be a dear and get me some pancakes from the kitchen? Blue ones if we have the food coloring." The nereid looked a bit confused but stood up and dressed to head to the kitchen. I decided to continue playing with Helena while I waited for my breakfast, so I buried my face in her ample (for a nymph's) bosom, leaving a few hickeys there.

Lea stood to get a glass of water and freshen up as I amused myself with the dryad.

In no time, Nalinda was back with a tall stack of blue pancakes which I took from her. I moved between Helena's legs and began to pinch and stroke at her sex until she was wet again. I continued to play with her, occasionally leaning in to suck on her clit, until she was dripping, her thick, syrupy arousal flowing slowly onto my pancakes.

When they were drenched, I stood, thanked the girls for their services, and walked out of the nymphs quarters, enjoying my breakfast. Helena's arousal tasted even better than that imported stuff Paul brought back from Canada, the sugary maple flavor mixed with a feminine musk. I found myself wondering if I would have to have her on my pancakes from now on, and thought, _Why not?_

Finishing my pancakes, I dropped the dishes off in the kitchen and made my way to the area I'd designated as the training yard to find Zoe among a bunch of packages, which I assumed were the girl's old weapons.

The former Hunter found her bow and hunting knives in a long thin parcel and smiled, preparing to string it when she saw me approach.

"Good morning, Perseus. I hope you don't mind my opening these up. It's been so long since I held a bow."

"Hey, it's your stuff. Just be sure not to mess with the other girl's things."

Zoe smiled and finished stringing the bow, testing the wood's flex and warming the weapon up. I watched as she practiced shooting at some driftwood targets, admiring the muscles in her arms and back flexing in the early morning light, her flowing dress in stark contrast to the instrument of death she held in her hands.

"Enjoying the show, Master?", she teased.

"Why shouldn't I?", I smirked, coming up behind her to kiss her bare shoulders. "You've had breakfast already, haven't you?"

"Yes, though I hear your own was a bit...unorthodox."

I shrugged at her comment.

"You are growing quite bold, Perseus.", she said in a stern tone, turning around to look at me. "When you first arrived you were very reluctant around us, and now you are taking girls left and right. I hope you remain the same in the important aspects of yourself."

"Thanks for reminding me. That is what I have you for. I'll be taking Piper and Silena out shopping today. Have you given Silena a list of things you'd like?"

"I did so before dinner last night."

"Good. Also, Triton's called a council meeting in Atlantis tomorrow. I'd like you and Piper to accompany me and Annabeth."

"Will we be servicing you there?"

"You will, but you can explore the city while we're in court."

Zoe perked up a bit. "I have never seen the underwater capitol. I'm told it has unique gardens and plant life."

"Enjoy yourselves. I will have to insist that you two stay together, though."

"Of course."

Just then, Tyson's image appeared in a rainbow. "Brother!", he called. His one eye had deep bags under it, but it still sparkled with excitement. "I have finished the weapons and armor. Bigger brother had me bring it with the fish-ponies and the builders, but we can't get through!"

"Good to see you, big guy. Come on in.", I said, waving my hand to let my half-brother through the protections around the island. Soon, a herd of hippocampi was coming along the beach, pulling a chariot loaded with packages and Tyson. He ran up to hug me as soon as they landed. Behind him, a half dozen earthborn dragged themselves out of the surf and began to work on the arena.

"Looks like Santa's come early this year.", I remarked, looking at the parcels of arms and armor in the chariot.

"I do not know who Santa is, but I got all the things you asked for! Me and the other cyclopes worked all night on them!", he said as he started to open the packages and describing them to me as we put everything on gear racks in the shed the earthborn had quickly erected.

There were padded jackets and pants woven from enchanted wool of the sheep from Polyphemus' island. Chain mail, plate armor, and a few dozen shields and bucklers round out the protective items. For weapons, there were one handed arming swords and two handed longswords for all the girls, a few maces, along with enough polearms and spears for a platoon. Short knives and daggers for parrying and close combat, along with a few heavy crossbows. All of it was made from a strange metal that seemed to be no metal I was familiar with.

When he saw me examining one of the helmets he explained, "We've been experimenting mixing celestial bronze and imperial gold with mortal steel to hurt monsters as well as protect from mortal attacks."

"This is great, buddy.", I said, patting him on the back, which was a bit hard since he was 7'6" now. "I knew I picked the right blacksmith."

He beamed, and some of the weariness left him as he squared his shoulders in pride at his work.

We left the shed to find that the earthborn had cleared all the debris from the area I had marked off and constructed an arena. Some areas were left sandy to practice grappling, others were planked with wood, and large stones and small walls dotted the landscape to provide cover and places to hide during bouts. There were a few balance beams and standing poles to practice footwork, along with a rock wall that made the one at camp look puny and boring. I was a bit confused as to why the gods gave my harem such cool training equipment while their own children had to make do, relatively speaking, with so little, but I put it off as wanting to please the new god rather than neglecting their offspring. The earthborn descended into the waves again to complete the hippocampi stables.

Zoe looked out approvingly at it all and set out to practice on the balance beam, shooting at targets down the beach.

I stayed there, chatting with Tyson as some of the other girls came out to try their new training area and their weapons, old and new, and the air was filled with laughter and the ring of metal as the girls sparred. Soon enough, the sun was high in the sky, and Tyson had to leave, blushing as my 'nice ladies' hugged him in thanks for their gifts. He waved goodbye as he mounted Rainbow and disappeared beneath the waves.

 **Shopping trip and maybe Atlantis or Annabeth on Olympus next chapter.**

 **So how did you guys feel about the whole 'Helena provides syrup for Percy's pancakes' bit? I worried that it was too kinky, but I figured, yolo.**

 **100+ followers! Woo! Thanks guys.**

 **Sorry if I seem to just go back and tweak things willy nilly, but I'm going to go back and have them move to the North Atlantic instead of the south, to be closer to CHB, because of reasons that will be in future chapters. Also, Percy sends the order to Tyson after he leaves the movie, before Piper joins him.**

 **How do you guys feel about how I manage the timelines during my story? I started out with the chapter starting in the morning, ending with the evening, but now it's kinda whatever. Is that okay, or does it not really matter at all, or do you hate it?**

 **CJ: I planned on Percy being the one to 'break the ice' as it were. Some future chapter will likely feature Annabeth on Olympus, maybe dealing with flirtatious gods, a man hating Artemis, and her mom. The whole 'Artemis/the hunt and Athena joins the harem' bit will likely be that chapter as well.**

 **Now for a weapons/armor rant. If you don't care why I picked one weapon over another, don't read.**

 **So I know classical arms and armor (Greek and Roman) is different, but I really like Medieval stuff; around that period marks the end of the age of hand weapons and the beginning of gunpowder as the primary weapon, so it's arguably the apex of classical arms and armor (swords and stuff).**

 **Padding is very important when it comes to protection. If you have to choose between** _ **only**_ **padding** _ **or**_ **armor (especially chainmail), go for padding, it'll absorb the force of most weapons, even if it does get cut a bit. Armor might help, but a lot of the force will still go into _you_ , which I assume is not fun times. Chain mail was the primary armor of most cultures until the advent of full plate. Neither is particularly heavy, and since it distributes the weight evenly across the whole body, along with well made joints for plate, it doesn't really restrict motion that much; Reyna will probably be the only one with full plate, the others having mostly chain mail with a few pieces of plate. **

**Two handed swords (longswords, not huge claymores and the like) are not much heavier than one handed swords, but are easier to wield for weaker people because you can use two hands. They can also be worn as a side arm for when your spear or polearm is no longer useful.**

 **Spears are looked down on as the poor man's weapon, but they are the king of the battlefield. Until gunpowder, every culture across all human history used spears in one form or another. Poking your enemy with a pointy stick is basically the simplest action, making spears noob friendly, if you will. The reach you get with a spear is also very handy, made more effective if you have some buddies also using spears.**

 **I prefer strap shields for the girls, because you can basically just put it on and have passive protection, especially if you stay in formation with others. I personally prefer center grip, but that requires more strength and skill, which the girls might switch to later on after they start training. Also, combine a strap shield with a mace and you get another noob friendly weapon set, since the shield offers passive protection, and you don't have to worry about edge alignment with a mace.**

 **Every weapon set should include a dagger or knife for getting in close, and some training manuals had actually had you hold one in the same hand that held the primary weapon (like spear or sword) for a no delay switch in case the opponent gets too close.**

 **I get really bothered when Hollywood has skinny, small, and/or weak people (teenage girls, Keira Knightly, and others) use bows. To use a hunting bow (tops out at about 70 lbs) is fine. Most of bow hunting is getting close to the prey by stalking and sneaking. War arrows are much heavier and have to hit harder, since they have to get through padding and armor. To shoot war arrows far enough to be useful, and hit with enough force to do damage to an armored target, you need to pull at least 80 lbs, and the average was around 100-120, topping around 140. War archers more than swordsmen (especially if it's a two handed longsword as described above) had to be beefy. Swordsmen could be weaker but still be effective if they were agile enough. So the idea that a bow user's primary stat is agility vs sword user's stat is strength is sort of backwards, I know, Hunters of Artemis use bows, but those are arguably for hunting (also supernatural Blessings of Artemis for strength is copping out since they're not supposed to be that much stronger than normal demigods).**

 **Light crossbows (at least what I call light) are loaded with a single motion that cannot be interrupted, so you pull the string and lock it in, or you let go and have to start over from the beginning (also, typically lighter draw weight). Heavy crossbows are different from light crossbows in that heavies have a crannequin or windlass that you can crank for a while, pause, then continue cranking until fully drawn (and allow for _really_ high draw weights). That's why I like heavy crossbows for the girls, especially over war bows. They can work in teams to crank them, with one protecting the other while she cranks, and switching if either gets tired. **

**If I forgot something, or you have a question, pm or review. Lindybeige, Scholagladiotoria, and Skallagrim on youtube have lots of cool videos about this kind of stuff.**


	11. Chapter 9 Olympus and the Mall

_Annabeth POV, Architect's office, Olympus, mid afternoon  
_

I swiped through the image to cut the call, and brought myself back to my office on Olympus. The room was a plain rectangle of white marble, simple furniture, and one window (currently shuttered) that looked out onto the park outside. I know, "Shouldn't an architect's office be more elaborate, show off their flair?" Thing is, even though Percy won't believe it, I do have ADHD, and anything interesting would just be a distraction.

I was already upset that the Olympians were taking time out of my honeymoon to deal with their demands and squabbling, but seeing Seaweed Brain under Lea like that just made my sexual frustrations worse. I tried to look at the blueprints for the main square of New Athens, which I was to be the patron goddess of, but I just couldn't focus. I huffed in exasperation and put down my pencils to move to the couch, rubbing my temples.

I knew how to deal with this, but I just found it...distasteful to masturbate in my office, and my town home was just too far. Percy and I had barely made it to third base before Hera had taken him away. Those lonely months, combined with years of trying to get Seaweed Brain to notice me as anything more than a friend, made me almost depressingly familiar with my own body.

Once I'd gotten him alone in the stables of the Argo II I finally got the nerve to make him mine; classy, I know, but I honestly wouldn't have noticed where we were. After that, it was like a flood gate opened and we snuck off to secluded corners of the ship every chance we got. I hadn't had to take care of myself in a long time, but I'd have to handle this now, or I wouldn't be able to work at all.

I laid back on the couch, pulling down the trousers on my dark blue pant suit and I shivered at the cool air touching my skin. I bit my lip as I gently massaged around my sex, starting my fantasy.

 _I'm sitting at my desk, scribbling away at another set of designs when my boyf-husband kicks the door in, nearly tearing it off of its hinges. Percy looks furious, his eyes are dark with lust._

 _"I've had enough, Annabeth. This is no way to spend our honeymoon.", he says, voice low and husky. I'm barely able to stand before he crosses the room, grabs the front of my shirt and slams me onto my desk, scattering the papers all around the room before claiming my mouth, demanding entrance._

" _Not in my office.", I plead._

" _You could have refused their request, stayed on the island with me. You've forced my hand, and now you'll have to explain to the Olympians why there are cum stains all over your blueprints."_

 _I half halfheartedly try to push him off, but it only increases the hunger of his kiss, and Percy holds both of my wrists together above my head with one of his large, powerful hands. The other reaches to the belt of my trousers, whipping the length of leather out. At the same time he turns me around so I'm bent over the table. He binds my hands behind my back with my own belt before roughly pulling my pants down until they bunch up around the knees, immobilizing my legs, and he presses his hips into my bare ass, hard enough that I can feel his manhood throbbing behind the rough fabric of his jeans, and I whimper with need. I'm completely helpless as he manhandles me into position._

 _I can hear the rustle of his pants as he removes them, feel his hands grab my hips, fingers digging roughly into my skin, preparing to ram into me and I shiver, waiting expectantly fo-_

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

 _GODS FUCKING DAMMIT! What is it now?_ , I screamed in my head, panting, heart racing, fingers millimeters from my entrance. I quickly pulled my pants back on, rushing to the basin to splash cold water on my face and check my reflection in the mirror, "I'm coming!", I called. _If only. At least I didn't get far enough to mess up my hair._ , I thought to myself, pulling on the few curls that needed fixing.

I opened the door to find my mother, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Horrible Timing calmly waiting outside.

"Zeus has called for a meeting of the council.", she said brusquely, "Your presence is required in the throne room." Without another word, she quickly walked away.

 _Great. Not only am I expected to work on my honeymoon, but now I have to endure Olympian politics?_ With my release a distant memory now, I trudge to the throne room, and sit down at the foot of my mother's throne on the stool prepared for me. It isn't uncomfortable, but I find myself crossing and uncrossing my legs, absentmindedly trying to gain some friction.

The meeting goes on and on, all of the gods bickering and arguing as usual. Artemis and Aphrodite in particular are having a poisonous verbal duel about romance and men. I try my best to shut it all out while maintaining an attentive face while Zeus pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Enough!", he thunders. "Artemis, it's time you learn that being daddy's little girl won't protect you forever. I am releasing you from your Stygian Oath, and ordering you to marry Hercules. Perhaps married life can teach you some restraint and respect. You are all dismissed.", and he teleports away, leaving the rest of us stunned with his declaration.

Artemis was taken completely by surprise, Hercules looked very pleased with himself, Aphrodite was ecstatic that the man hater was finally going to break that troublesome vow, and mother looked worried, probably because Zeus might take this opportunity to marry her off while he was at it. I was fulfilling my role as Goddess of Well Laid Plans and thinking up a way to profit from this.

I started by recalling a few interesting things I noticed about the Goddess of the Hunt over the years. Before we trapped Atlas back under the sky, she treated Percy like she treated any male. Afterwards, she seemed to go out of her way to be distant, which confused me, since he saved her, and proved to her that men aren't all pigs. I mean, he didn't even ask her to thank him! I remember thinking _Maybe she's developing feelings for Percy. Gods know I never intended to fall for him._ , but I quickly dismissed that. _She's THE man hater. There's no way she would fall for any man, even loyal-to-a-fault Seaweed Brain._ Turns out, my instincts were right.

At our wedding, Artemis looked beautiful, obviously, but was basically made out of ice the few times she talked to me or Percy. I couldn't understand why until our first dance as husband and wife, while Percy twirled me around, I saw her regal, haughty face twist into a look of intense rage and jealousy. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, and it only lasted a fraction of a second, but it was unmistakable. Artemis was jealous of me. _As she should be._ , a more vindictive part of me thought. But I was intent on enjoying my wedding day, so I filed that tidbit for another time. Which was now.

I still supported my mother, but now that Percy and I were married, my allegiance belonged to him, and by extension, Triton and the sea. If I got Artemis to marry Percy instead of Hercules, that would increase his influence. Mother would likely join us as well, since Zeus might marry her off out of spite. Hestia would likely support us since Percy always treated her with respect, even before he got her her seat on the Council back. Aphrodite kept gushing about Percabeth, even before Percy and I got together, so I figured she would join us as well. Not to mention the not-so-secret glances she gave Percy whenever he wore something that showed off his arms or torso, which after puberty hit him, was basically everything. Neither Hades nor Apollo would dare oppose my husband after the thrashing he gave them.

Hera would obviously side with Zeus, as would Demeter, since the agriculture goddess had no love for Hades, and didn't really seem to care about Percy one way or another. Hermes, Dionysus, and Hercules would side with their father, the first two out of actual loyalty, the latter out of blind obedience. I had no idea how Hephaestus would react, but even if the iron god sided with Zeus, the King of the Gods would barely have more supporters than we would.

One of the first rules of war is that when one combatant is significantly stronger than their opponent, violence is inevitable. Therefore, balanced forces make for an effective deterrent. It had proven true when the Europeans subjugated the Native Americans, and the standoff of the US-Russia standoff in the Cold War. I decided to take the idea to Mother.

 _In Athena's palace_

"So, what is it you wanted to discuss?", Mother asked, crossing her arms.

I looked her straight in the eye, and said, "I have an idea on how Artemis can avoid marrying Hercules, but she won't like it. In fact, you probably won't either." When she nodded for me to continue, "I intend to have her marry Percy instead. It's the logical solution. He's the only male she can even tolerate. Besides, Hercules is a boor. The only reason he didn't join Poseidon is that he's too simple to entertain the idea of rebellion."

She digested this for a moment. "And I might have to join Artemis.", she said, deadpan. "Father would be furious that he lost both daughters to Perseus, but he really won't have many options to retaliate, since our forces would be at least a match for his."

"'Our' forces? You would be comfortable serving under me?"

"It would take some adjustment, but I believe I can adapt. Milady.", she said, bowing slightly.

This would be interesting, now to convince Artemis. But first, I headed to my town home and locked my doors. I had been rudely interrupted before, and I had some unfinished business with an angry Seaweed Brain to attend to.

 _A few hours later, Artemis' palace_

"So, your plan is for me to get married so I don't have to get married?", Artemis asked, arms crossed.

"Our plan is for you to marry Perseus so you don't have to marry Hercules. And to put you out of Father's reach forever.", Athena said.

The Goddess of the Hunt tightened her grip on herself. "Will I still lose my maidenhood?"

"Yes, but tell me, would you prefer to give it to Percy or Hercules?", I asked.

"Point taken.", the silver eyed goddess admitted. "What will happen to the Hunt?"

"If you get married, I suspect that they would join his harem indirectly, through you.", Athena speculated. "He would be able to sleep with them if he wishes, though again, the same would happen with Hercules, and I have a good idea of how he would treat you all."

"I doubt he will pay much attention to the Hunt, although he is enjoying his harem, he is a bit overwhelmed as it is. You and the Hunt will likely be allowed to continue as you are, though some of you will no longer be doing it as maidens. As time passes, he may sleep with most of them.", I explained.

"It could be worse.", Athena added.

"Easy for you to say.", Artemis snapped.

"Did you think our actions would have no consequences for me, sister?", Athena spat. "Even if his plan went off without a hitch, Father would probably take this as an opportunity to marry me off as well. When he discovers our little conspiracy, he will almost definitely try to do so. The only safe haven for me is to join you with Perseus. At least Father released you from your Oath. I will have to break mine if I wish to be free of Father."

Athena stormed out, leaving me and Artemis alone.

"Can you tell me what to expect?", she asked, suddenly shy and timid.

I couldn't really believe that I was having this discussion with a fully fledged goddess. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "Serving Perseus and, well, having sex with him?"

I shrugged. "Don't worry, I think Percy will let you set the pace and treat you with respect."

Artemis nodded. "I know I will have to lose my maidenhood..."

I smiled, remembering that jealous look she gave me at my wedding, and I considered confronting her about it. I decided that she was having a hard day already, and wouldn't add to her burden. Yet.

"I can guarantee you that Percy is a tender and caring lover, and that he will do his best to make it enjoyable for you. Piper enjoyed losing her maidenhood to him, as did Zoe. His nymphs also like him a lot."

She nodded. "Zoe is no longer-wait. I do not want to know. What of the Hunt? You truly believe Perseus will let them remain as they are?"

"For the most part.", I replied. "I can't see him sleeping with all of them, though over the next few years he may take a few into his bed. Although there is enough room on the island for all of you, he will most likely allow you to continue hunting and adventuring. I am sure he will tease Thalia relentlessly though."

"What of Athena? I mean, she is doing this for me.", Artemis asked.

"She did treat my husband poorly in the past, and while I don't see him hurting her or humiliating her in front of others, he will definitely force her into a very submissive role in the beginning. In other words, she will lose her virginity in a much less dignified way than you will. After a few days he will get over that grudge and treat her like the others."

"How does he treat the other girls?", she asked.

I shrugged, "I haven't been on the island much, thanks to you Olympians. What I have seen is that he runs the house with a firm hand, but if everything is as it should be, he leaves everyone in peace."

Artemis studied her hands, "Can I talk to Zoe? I would like to ask her how she is doing and how harem life suits her."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but until you marry Percy, you won't be able to speak with her or any of the girls directly. I can give her a call and ask her how she's doing, and pass it on to you."

The goddess gave me a grateful smile. "Thank you, milady."

Outside Artemis' palace, I ran into Hercules, who flashed me an arrogant smile. He was buff, sure, but like a bodybuilder, muscles bulging out everywhere. Call me biased, but I preferred Percy's body type, sufficiently nimble and agile to dance around his opponents while maintaining enough mass for devastating power strokes.

"Checking up on my new wife, Lady Annabeth? Thinking about joining her?", he said.

 _Ugh, this would have been so much easier if Frank or even Clarisse was made the new God of War._

"No, I was comforting her. It's unfortunate that she'll have to marry the second most piggish male in existence, so I was lending her a shoulder to cry on."

"Suurre, Annie.", _gods, why did Seaweed Brain think Hercules would be a good idea?_ "Anyway, wanna swing by my palace? I have a few ideas for the bedroom.", he said, waggling his tongue at me.

I sighed in exasperation. "If this is some ploy to get me into bed with you, let me save you some time. I. Am. Not. Interested."

"C'mon, babycakes, don't be like that.", he whined, stepping closer to me.

"Last warning, meat head. Back off.", I said, moving into a defensive stance.

Hercules wasn't impressed, so he reached out to grope my breast, and I immobilized him with a thumb lock.

"Fucking bitch!", he exclaimed. "What gives you the right-"

"I warned you. Did you really think I would betray my husband for the likes of you? Try to touch me again and you will regret it.", I said, releasing him.

As soon as my back was turned, I felt him lunge for me. _Stupid oaf._ I sidestepped, sticking my foot out to trip the god. As he fell, I caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back, pinning him to the ground. He might have been the strongest god physically, but he still had the same weak points that any human did. I decided to teach him a lesson, so I let him up. Again, he charged me, and I nimbly dodged his attacks, striking out, hitting him in the face. We carried on like that for a few moments, and when I'd had enough, I threw a twisting uppercut to hit his liver, making him collapse onto the ground.

"Nice thing about the liver is, if you get the angle right, you stimulate the Vagus nerve, which runs throughout the whole body, and the target usually locks up in pain and fear. Something you'd know if you used more than brute force to win your fights.", I spat at the prone god. "You're lucky Percy isn't here. He might have killed you for even trying to touch me."

He coughed up some blood. "Didn't think you'd go for the jealous type."

"Jealousy is wanting something that isn't yours. My husband is territorial." I decided to teach him a lesson, and unwound the necklace I was wearing. I'd gotten the strands for it years ago from the love tunnel from my first quest with Percy, and I used them to hog-tie the War God. I dragged his limp body to the back of Apollo's palace and left him there.

I smiled, and left to return to my town home, which was much more to my taste than my office. A bit of every style graced it, pillars from one era decorated with carvings from another. Gothic gargoyles perched on the lintels kept company with mosaics from Pompeii. It shouldn't have worked together, but I'm not the Goddess of Architecture for nothing. Once inside, I made for the fountain on my balcony. I tossed a coin through the rainbow and recited the incantation.

The mist wavered for a moment before opening like a window. I was looking at Zoe, who was enjoying herself with one of the nymphs. Both were naked in the baths.

"Ahem, Zoe?", I called. The former huntress pulled away from the nymph hastily, who didn't look ashamed, but was nervous at my tone. "Seems like you are adapting to harem life quite well.", I teased.

"Blame that wretched curse.", she defended. "I always knew nymphs were beautiful, but until now, I didn't attach any feelings to it."

"And you're sure it has nothing to do with how Percy rocked your world last night?", I accused, making her blush. "It doesn't really matter right now. You, dryad, what is your name?", I asked.

"Helena, milady."

"Alright Helena. What I am about to say does not leave the three of us. Understood? If you say anything, you'll find I can be very creative with punishments." She flinched, and I felt a bit guilty, but I couldn't risk this getting out before it could happen. Zoe didn't look pleased at my threat, but when I told her what had happened today, her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Ladies Artemis and Athena will be joining Perseus' harem?", she asked in disbelief.

"If everything goes as planned, yes. We can't leave her to Hercules' mercy. Anyway, she wanted me to ask you how you are, what to expect, and what kind of lover my husband is."

Zoe filled me in on everything that had happened, and , how she lost her maidenhood to my husband, and how she felt about it all. I wasn't surprised that Percy had managed to win over the former huntress, but hearing about his conquests made me horny again, as if I hadn't been furiously masturbating for the better part of the afternoon.

This time, I decided to revisit our first tryst in the stables of the Argo II.

 _I managed a faint smile. "Some romantic evening, huh? No more bad things until the morning." I kissed him again. "We'll figure everything out. I've got you back. For now, that's all that matters."_

" _Right," Percy said. "No more talk about Gaea rising, Nico being held hostage, the world ending, the giants—"_

" _Shut up, Seaweed Brain," I ordered. "Just hold me for a while."_

 _We sat together cuddling. I hadn't been planning on it, but I became_ very _aware of Percy's warmth pressed against me, the powerful, masculine scent of him filling the small space around us, how gently his arms wrapped around me._

 _I tilted my head up to kiss him, and I felt all the love and desperation of the past few months break through, and I deepened the kiss, threading my fingers through his hair. He returned my kiss, tentatively, afraid that he would scare me away, but I kissed him like I wanted to touch nothing else for the rest of time. I opened my mouth, inviting him in, and our tongues danced together, until I finally broke the kiss to gasp for air._

" _Percy, I want you.", I whispered. When he gave me that confused look, I kissed him again, this time pressing my hardened nipples against his chest, grinding my core into his crotch._

" _Here, now? Are you sure? I mean, don't you think-"_

" _I've spent the last six months thinking, Seaweed Brain. About where you could be, whether or not you were even alive, when I would find you, how we were going to deal with Gaea and her Giants..." My own insecurities. How I might lose you, not on some quest, but to another woman. Oh gods, the whispers started again._ "If you don't hurry someone else will snatch him up. He's not some gangly kid anymore, women will be throwing themselves at him." "You remember what the girls at camp were like, flirting with him right in front of you." "They knew you weren't pretty enough for him." "If he was exchanged with Jason, he's lost his memories." "He doesn't remember you." "You'll find him with some Roman on his arm." "Why aren't you able to think of a way to get to him? Every day you're not in New Rome is another chance for someone else to get their claws into him." "You're not pretty enough." "You're not fast enough." "Not smart enough." "Not good enou-"

 _Percy cut off my silent anguish with his lips, and I forgot all of the worries of the half year we were apart. "Stop thinking so loud, Wise Girl."_

" _I can't help it, that's what I have you for.", I joked. "But I need to know we'll get through all this. I need to stop worrying, stop thinking, for just a little while. I need you to make me forget my own name.", I said, unable to keep the desperation out of my voice._

 _Percy stared into my gray eyes with his sea green ones, and I could feel his love for me when he leaned in to press his lips to mine again. I moved my hands across his chest, feeling the muscles flexing there as he held me, and he wrapped his arms around me. His hands found the hem of my shirt and moved beneath it to stroke the skin of my back, tracing over the scars there. I pulled my boyfriend over so he was lying on top of me, and I palmed his manhood through his jeans, making him moan into my mouth._

 _He pulled away, eyes dark with lust. "Let me take care of you, Wise Girl.", he said, pushing me down into the blanket. His hands and lips explored my skin as we undressed each other, casting our clothes aside. The air of the stables was cold, but Percy's naked body heat pressing down onto me was more than enough. I nearly cried when he pulled his lips away from mine, but they never left my skin, kissing under my jaw, down my neck, teasing my breasts, until I felt his hot breath washing over my most intimate parts._

 _I looked down to find Percy's head between my legs, pressing kisses down my inner thigh until he reached my center. I pushed my hips up to meet his face as he leaned down to kiss my lower lips, and my legs closed around his head with shock at the first contact in months that wasn't my own. I wove my fingers into his hair as he ate me out, lapping up my juices as I writhed in ecstasy. I bit my hand to stop from crying out when I came, only Percy's firm hands on my hips keeping me from thrashing around on the floor._

 _Before my heart could calm down, he claimed my mouth again, letting me taste myself on his tongue as he settled between my legs. I reached between our bodies to grasp his shaft and guide him to my entrance, using his member to tease my folds, coating him with my arousal._

 _Finally taking charge, Percy moved my hand to his neck as he grasped my hips, and tortuously slow, he pushed his way into me. My walls clenched at the intrusion, but every part of me urged him deeper, my hands clawing at his back, my heels digging into his ass, until I had taken all of him inside. We stayed like that for a moment while I got used to having my boyfriend in me, kissing and groping each other. Slowly, he began to thrust into me, pulling until his head was barely still in me, sinking all the way down to the hilt, and I whimpered as he made me his until my pleasure overwhelmed my discomfort and I started to pant and moan in time with his motions._

 _No amount of reading, both anatomy books and trashy novels, could have prepared me for how connected I felt to Percy in those moments, drowning in his eyes while he plunged into me. The low growls he made vibrating in my chest, sending more fire into my belly. I'd thought that finally having sex would alleviate some of the searing need I had been feeling, but it only made it worse. My lover seemed to sense my need, because he hooked his arms behind my knees, spreading my legs and nearly folding me in half to reach even deeper into me. I groaned at just how_ _ **good**_ _he felt, and a few strokes later, I was cumming for him, my orgiastic screams muffled by his mouth pressing down on me._

" _You like that, don't you?", he smirked as he pulled away._

" _Yes."_

" _Do you mind if I keep going?"_

" _No."_

" _Can you answer me with more than one word sentences?"_

" _Shut up!", I complained before claiming his mouth again. I could feel the self-satisfied smile on his lips as he began to pump into me once more, moving with strong, powerful strokes to make me cum again, this time joining me in my high, the feeling of his seed flowing into my womanhood nearly overloading my already endorphin addled brain._

 _After, we just laid there, panting, staring into each other's eyes._

" _I love you, Annabeth.", he said, kissing my forehead._

" _I love you, Percy.", I whispered into his chest._

I opened my eyes to find myself alone in my bath tub, shower head between my legs. I decided to work tonight until I collapsed, then leave for the island as soon as I woke up.

 _Piper POV_

The other girls and I were checking out the equipment Tyson had brought over, and even though I'm not the most warlike demigoddess, I was loving all the cool stuff we got. Reyna was trying on the set of plate gauntlets that had been made for her, and started punching some of the training dummies, while Zoe had come down from the balance beams and was checking out a chainmail shirt. The rest were trying out spears, hefting shields, and belting swords around their waists. I was excited to find Katoptris and the sword I'd taken from Zethes, and I strapped the dagger to my thigh before swinging the jagged bronze sword around.

After we were done, all the weapons and armor had been put away, except for the swords and daggers, and we walked back into the house for lunch, looking for all the world like a group of models getting ready for war, laughing and talking about how we'd split up time on the equipment.

Lunch passed pretty quickly, the main topic being our plans for training and whether or not Poseidon's generals would attack us and how we'd deal with them. Percy was seated at the head of the table, dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt, and he looked pretty pleased at how excited we all were. Afterwards, Silena and I met Percy in his room, and together we teleported to the Mall of America.

When we arrived, Silena immediately gasped and ran to the nearest store, notebook in hand, and started tearing through the merchandise. I was pretty excited too, which was weird. I'd never been much for shopping or clothes, but on the island, I was basically limited to traditional Greek dresses and my bikini, so the opportunity to get some new clothes that actually matched my style was intoxicating. After a few hours of being a good sport playing dress up with not one, but two daughters of Aphrodite, Percy insisted that we get some of the 'essentials' on the list. We dropped off our stuff at the security desk, where one of the guards said they would send it all to our hotel room.

We stopped by a general store, and Percy looked over the list Silena had given him.

"Uh, just checking, but why are there no...lady products on this list?", he asked tentatively, then his eyes widened in fear. "Oh, shit.", Percy swore. "Have you guys been on birth control? I haven't even been pulling out or anything! Annabeth's gonna kill me if one of you gets pregnant before she does."

"We can't get pregnant, dummy. At least not without your permission.", Silena said, dismissing his worries. "The spell that binds us to you froze us in time so we don't age anymore.", Silena answered matter of factly. "No more periods either, what a relief!", she finished, comparing a set of hair dryers.

Percy relaxed, glad that his wife wasn't going to castrate him for being forgetful.

The essentials didn't take long, so we went back to clothes shopping. We blasted our way through maybe half the stores until we got to Abercrombie and Fitch. They had one of those douchey male models acting as 'eye candy' and cashier, and he was making eyes at Silena and me when Percy wasn't looking. Even if I hadn't spent the last few months watching the boys at Camp Half Blood train shirtless and the past few days sleeping with a literal Greek God, he wouldn't have impressed me. His upper body was muscley, sure, but proportioned with the biceps and chest way too big to do anything useful. And his calves! He made deer ankles look buff. I remember some of the kids at Goode call them 'curl bros'.

I was basically done after a few minutes of browsing, but Silena kept going back and forth, trying on clothes and having me model too, since I was closer in size than she was to most of the girls back on the island.

She had just gone back into the changing room for the ninth time when Percy said to me, "Stay here."

"What are you going to do?", I asked.

"I'm bored.", he said, walking into the changing rooms. Without any clothes to try on.

I had a pretty good idea of what he planned to do, but I decided to just wait out here and give my feet a chance to recover instead of joining them. I was just sitting there, enjoying the air conditioning, when my rest was interrupted by 'curl bro' introducing himself.

"'Sup? Name's Chad." Of course it is. "Anything I can help you with?" The smell of his spray tan and cologne was overpowering, and I'd cleaned out the pegasi stables back at camp.

"No. We're just doing some shopping."

"Well, how about you dump rich boy over there and hang out with me?", he said, flexing his overdeveloped arms.

"Sorry, not interested."

"Come on, sweetheart. At least gimme your number.", he said, trying to wrap his grotesque arm around my shoulders. I shoved him, hard, and unsurprisingly his top heavy frame fell over and he glared at me before returning to his post. I rolled my eyes at him and decided that I'd had enough 'relaxing' and walked into the changing rooms to find Percy and Silena.

 _Percy POV_

I followed Silena noiselessly, glad that the store was empty. When she got to her changing room, I shoved her through the open door. Her expression changed from shock to one of pleasant surprise when she saw it was me, and I grabbed a fistful of her hair to pin her to the mirror.

"Does your offer still stand?", I whispered into her ear, pulling up her dress and slipping my hand into her panties so I could squeeze her voluptious ass.

"Maybe, maybe not.", she teased. "Care to find out?"

"Get on your knees.", I answered, and she quickly complied. "Good girl.", I growled. "Now, open my pants and get your reward."

"Yes sir.", she purred. When she pulled down my jeans, her eyes widened as my manhood sprang loose. "I can see the whole 'Big Three' thing was not for nothing.", she said before taking my head into her mouth. She played with the tip a while, teasing me before she started to lick up and down my shaft, coating me with her saliva and pressing kisses into the veiny appendage. I laced my fingers into her hair, encouraging her to take more of me in. Silena took the hint, and grabbing me by the ass, pulled my hips towards her. In one motion, she took me all the way down until her lips were wrapped around the base of my cock, humming around me. My hands were still in her hair, so I pushed forwards into her, pressing her beautiful face into my crotch. I held her there a while, enjoying the feel of her mouth and throat around me, her tongue lapping at the underside of my dick, when Piper came in.

She didn't say anything, just grabbing my face and pressing a deep, open mouthed kiss into me.

"I thought I told you to wait outside?", I scolded when she pulled away.

"What, and suffocate on spray tan and Axe while wannabe muscle man Chad tries to hit on me?", she asked. "I can think of much more pleasant ways to stay off my feet.", kneeling down next to Silena to start sucking on my balls.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, enjoying the feel of the two daughters of the Love goddess pleasuring me. I leaned a bit, and slipped my hands down into the bras of both girls, massaging their flesh, enjoying the contrast between Silena's soft, ample bosom and Piper's smaller, firmer tits. I spent a few minutes appreciating my girls before I let go of the ball of tension in my gut, cumming into Silena's welcoming mouth.

Before she could swallow, Piper grabbed Silena's face murmuring, "Don't be greedy, sis.", before pressing her open mouth to Silena's, demanding entrance. I watched as the two passionately kissed each other, tongues dancing together, swapping my load between their mouths. When it was all gone, I reached down to help them up, and we walked out together, both girls trying to smooth down their hair.

Chad was at the register, watching for our return. I glared at him, smirking when he recoiled. I set our purchases on the counter, and while he was ringing up our order, I reached over to fix Silena's bra strap, then swipe away a spot of saliva in the corner of Piper's mouth. As we walked away, I noticed Silena's dress had caught in her panties from when I groped her earlier, so I tugged the fabric out to let her dress hide her glorious curves from the world.

We grabbed a few other things, toiletries, shoes, bathing suits, and gods, even more clothes, before sending it all to the room to start looking for dinner.

The tantalizing smell of pizza caught my attention, and even though the air spirits on my island could whip up any kind of food I asked them to, there was just something about a greasy oven in a mall that made the food taste better. Well, not really better, but it was something you can't duplicate. After, we headed to our hotel room to turn in for the night.

We all brushed our teeth before entering the shower together. We took turns washing each other down, and I particularly enjoyed the way Silena rubbed her body against me. When we were done, I dried us off and carried the two daughters of Aphrodite to the bed slung over my shoulders.

As we were cuddling on the bed, I decided to pay more attention to Silena. I sat up to get a good look at her, and my eyes roved across her curves.

I took her breasts in my hands, kneading her soft flesh. "I think I'll be spending a lot of time with these in the future.", I teased, making Silena blush. "Tell me, have you ever had your tits fucked?"

"Sure, I did a lot of stuff with Charlie before, you know."

"Good. Dealing with virgins is a bit exhausting. I think I'll start by fucking your tits."

"I love it when you get all assertive.", she purred. "Do you want to do the work, or should I?"

"I think you owe me for dragging me around the biggest mall in America all afternoon, so you first. I'll top later."

Without another word, she had me sit on the edge of the bed while she kneeled on the ground between my legs. Silena took my shaft in the valley between her breasts and squeezed the soft mounds around me, working her globes up and down my length. Groaning at the silky soft skin surrounding my dick, I laid back on the bed, enjoying the feel of her breasts while she sucked on the tip.

I don't know how someone whose fatal flaw is hubris can be insecure, but Annabeth was always self conscious about her chest. No matter how many times I told her I didn't care about that stuff, how beautiful and sexy I thought she was, she would sometimes compare herself to buxom models and the curvier girls at Camp. I guess I could tell Annabeth now, since she was so accepting of the whole harem thing, but I'd always felt guilty because I fantasized about tit-fucking a girl, and some part of me had been disappointed that her boobs weren't quite big enough for that.

When she felt my release start to build, Silena flexed her chest muscles while pressing her breasts around my cock, letting her face and hair get covered with my spunk.

"Stay right there.", I ordered as I stood up. Making my way to our bags, I searched around until I found my prize; an old fashioned Polaroid camera. "Smile for the birdie!", I joked as I snapped a few shots, waving the film to make it develop.

"Oh, come on Perce!", Silena complained. "What do you need pictures for?"

"For when I want to remember these moments. Unless you'd prefer I just cum all over you when the mood strikes?"

"You'll probably do that anyway.", she huffed, moving to sit on the bed.

"Well, the good news is you can get cleaned up. Better news, Piper, you'll be doing the cleaning."

Eagerly, Piper launched herself at her sister, hungrily lapping up my seed while I snapped a few more photos. When the older girl was clean, I stopped Piper.

"Now that we have that taken care of, we can get to the main event. Silena, I think it's time for your reward."

 **So, sorry about the disappearing update. Uploaded an incomplete document, had to finish the chapter before re-uploading.**

 **I'm not sure how I want the repercussions for Athena breaking her oath to work, might have some plot significance later on. Idk tho.**

 **Idk anything about the Mall of America, and don't really feel like looking too deep into it, so sorry if I get stuff wrong.**

 **Idk anything about architecture either, so if my description of Annabeth's place on Olympus makes no sense, well you have your answer.**

 **Gabriel: Thanks. As for the discussion during lemons, idk how to write dirty talk (what the girls want him to do to them). I did have Piper give Percy directions in their first lemon, but I glossed over what she actually said. If you had any suggestions, PM me.**

 **Percy will be moving on the other girls soon, the nymphs mostly as group sessions (two to four at a time) and not going to go very in depth with those scenes, probably. The rest will have their own scenes, which will be more in depth, some to all with explanations as to why they joined the harem (Rachel's might be more light, while Reyna's will be pretty interesting, teaser at the end).**

 **Pertemis and Perthena will come in the next two or three chapters, and maybe Perodite after that, though she will probably just have an affair with Percy on Olympus or something and not join the harem.**

 **So there's a scene in PoC (gonna be my next chapter) where Percy basically rapes Annabeth. I'm sorta okay with it, since she basically gives him permission to try, but I'm gonna do things differently.**

 **I do think Henrie could have prepared that bit more thoroughly, and the suddenness that it gets introduced gives it that rape-y feel. I think having that scene play out from Percy's POV kinda makes it rape-y as well, so I plan on that part being from Annabeth's POV, and her internal monologue about how wrong it all is, but how much it turns her on or something, through the whole thing.**

 **I hope you noticed Annabeth has a kink for this sort of thing, and I'll probably have a flashback to when she first brings it up to Percy. I'm going to have Percy be reluctant at first to play that role (though he still fantasizes about it), but since Annabeth tells him how much she likes that stuff (and they establish safe words and all that), he commits. I do plan on having aftercare and the like, where he draws her a bubble bath and comforts her and whatever. Maybe they make love, to kinda reassure each other that the role playing was just that, a game.**

 **Executive decision time: after HoO, the gods' separate personalities fuse into one. No more Greek or Roman, though the camps still stay separate.**

 **So yesterday, I thought of a really good bit of dialogue for why Reyna joins the rebellion, and here's a teaser; gonna be from her POV.**

 **"Why? I just want to know what Octavian said that convinced you to join my father," my new owner asked.**

 **"Hah," I laughed. "If that worm tried to convince me to rebel against Olympus, I'd have throttled him in the middle of the Forum."**

 **"So what made you do it?", he asked. I looked down in shame.**

 **"It was _."**

 **Sorry! I'll write out the whole thing for chapter 11. Probably.**

 **Chapter 10 will be morning on the island and afternoon-evening in Atlantis. Probably.**


	12. Chapter 10 Of Collars and Red Silk

_Percy POV_

"Lie down on your back, Silena.", I ordered gently. As she moved to get into position, I settled between her legs, pleased to find that she was already wet for me.

"Go slow, alright? It's been a while.", she asked as I toyed with her sex.

"Of course.", I answered as I wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her into position beneath me. Silena groaned as I slid into her body, hands clamped around my wrists as I began to move inside of her with slow, deep motions. I moved my hands from her waist to fondle her breasts, squeezing and playing with her fleshy orbs. I began to plunge into her with more force, but kept my movements slow feeling her breasts bounce in my hands with each thrust. I loved taking a girl this slowly, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of every part of her vagina wrapped around my cock.

After a while, I had her panting, and I began to pick up speed, swallowing her moans with a deep kiss.

 _Piper POV_

I watched with fascination as Percy made my sister his with strong, powerful thrusts, and I admired the way his back and shoulders flexed as he pounded her into the mattress. Hearing her mewls of pleasure and the wet sound of his manhood sliding in and out of her inflamed my own desire and I moved over to kiss my future husband on the shoulder, drawing him away from Silena's mouth. I quickly claimed his tongue, surprising him with my forwardness. When I pulled away, I looked down at Silena's bouncing breasts and captured one with one hand, pinching her nipple, and I capitalized on her confused gasp to snake my tongue into her mouth.

I felt Percy's fingertips lightly weave themselves into my hair and I could hear his low grunts with every thrust as Silena moaned into our kiss. I could feel the tension building up in her as she tried to push me away to catch her breath. I stopped my sister, fixing my mouth over hers as her release tore through her, and Percy shoved all of his cock inside her cunt as he came, fucking his cum deep into her body. When the last of her convulsions subsided, I pulled away to look at the result. It must have been quite a long time since she had had an orgasm, because there was a dreamy expression all across her face as my future husband continued to move gently within her, playing with her tits.

"That was fun, but, I think it's my turn now.", I said, pushing Percy over onto his back. He smiled at my initiative and relaxed into the bed as I straddled his hips, my hands on his chest as I impaled myself with his manhood. I felt my body welcome him in, pulling at his cock even before I started moving, and I just stared into his eyes for a moment, before leaning down to kiss him.

Remembering how Annabeth rode him two nights ago, I started to gyrate on top of him, already feeling the strain in my abs. _Has it only been two days since we started sleeping together? This just feels so natural._ , some part of me thought to myself. The rest was caught up in how he felt under me, the delicious friction of his cock in my pussy, his hands on my hips, assisting my motions. I felt the tension start to build in me, so I resorted to humping my lover, pounding myself against him.

I was so distracted by our lovemaking that I didn't notice that Silena had recovered enough from her bout to start kissing my neck. I jumped a bit in surprise at her touch, which gave Percy his opening to flip us over, making me squeal in delight as he began to pump into me. _Is this supposed to feel so good?_ , I asked myself, until all thoughts were sand blasted away when he pressed a searing kiss into my neck, lightly biting at my collarbone. Having his throbbing meat inside of me, combined with the pressure of his toned body on top was too much to take, and I moaned his name into the air as I fell to pieces beneath him. Percy continued to thrust into me, and just as I was coming down from my high, he buried himself in me, releasing his seed deep within my body, making me squirm from the pleasure.

Percy collapsed on top of me, smothering me with his weight for a moment before rolling off, pulling Silena and me close to him. As we lay there cuddling, I smiled in contentment, snuggling into his side as my sister wrapped her arms around his waist.

 _Zoe POV, before Annabeth's call_

After we practiced with our new weapons, I cleaned myself of sweat and was wandering through the woods, enjoying the smells and feel of a wood that I had missed while being dead. In my wanderings, I stumbled across a glorious maple tree, at least three stories tall, its trunk straight as an arrow, branches coming off near the top to form a verdant crown. As I admired the tree, I saw a dryad near the base, singing to the roots. My eyes involuntarily began to roam across her body, taking in the way the dress hugged her gentle curves, and how her nipples were showing through, hardened in the chilly air here in the shady undergrowth. There were nymphs in the Hunters of Artemis, young maidens who wished to be free of the gods advances, so it was no secret that they were beautiful, but I felt that same urgency I had felt just before Perseus took my maidenhood yesterday.

"Good morning, Helena.", I called, not wanting to startle the nymph with my silent approach.

She looked up and I found myself drowning in her deep brown eyes that seemed to melt and shift in the dappled light filtering through the canopy.

"Good morning, Milady.", she called back.

"Is this your tree?", I asked.

"Yes, Milady."

"It is a beautiful specimen. As are you.", I teased. The nymph blushed at my compliment, the light green of her skin darkening to an emerald hue, and I found myself cupping her cheek and staring into her eyes. I do not know who made the first move, but before long, I was kissing Helena, tasting the sweetness of her mouth on my tongue. Much too soon, I pulled away with a wet pop, eyes shining as I beheld her bruised lips.

"I apologize for being so forward. Did you enjoy that?", I asked.

"It was very pleasant, Mistress.", she answered. "Have you had much experience with women?"

"No. Perseus is the only one who has touched me in that way."

"Well, if you want to try what being with a woman is like, I can certainly show you."

"That sounds nice. Since laying with our master, I find I have some...urges that I would like your help in taking care of. Would you accompany me to the baths?"

"Of course.", she said, taking me by the hand and leading me back inside the villa.

Once in the baths, the nymph stripped off her chiton and hung it on a hook before entering, and I quickly followed suit. The baths were tiled in the Roman fashion, with benches and tables made of aromatic cedar planks. When I entered, I saw her retreating figure slowly approach one of the large tubs ringing the massive, central pool. As I made my way to the dryad, I saw her lift the lid off a jar and sprinkle fragrant bath salts into the steaming water. I was admiring the curves of her body as she worked the salts into the water, sending up clouds of sweet-smelling steam until she came up to me.

"So, how would you like to start, Milady?", she asked. I knew that I would soon marry Perseus, but it still took some time to adjust to the other girls here treating me with such deference.

"As I said, I do not have any experience dealing with women in this fashion, and I was only with Perseus once. I assume you know what you are doing much more than I do."

"Obviously the women at the concubine trainers taught me much about pleasure, but I am as inexperienced with men as you are. All we learned on how to pleasure a man was through books or props. Our guards are all eunuchs, and the only men besides them that are allowed inside are customers coming to buy the girls. Even then, the men are only there to inspect their purchases, and must do so in the lobby. They aren't even allowed to touch us until we leave with them."

"That makes sense, I suppose, in a perverted way.", I mused.

"Even Poseidon was forced to wait outside in the lobby."

"You've met that rotting piece of beached whale?", I asked. No thunder boomed since the Sea God was dead, and I reveled in finally being able to speak my mind about Barnacle Beard.

"I saw him once, I was with Nalinda and some other girls in the lineup when he came to buy a new batch of concubines; he was one of their best customers, since he went through girls rather quickly. I was terrified when I learned that I was to serve his son until Nalinda informed me that the rumors were false."

"Well, those about his character at least.", I corrected, "I have seen him in battle first hand and believe me, the stories do not do him justice."

"May we turn our conversation to a more pleasant topic, Milady?"

"My apologies, of course. So how should we start?", I asked.

"Pleasuring a woman is not nearly as different to pleasuring a man as it may seem. Everyone likes to be touched and kissed, so perhaps we can start there?", Helena offered. I nodded, slipping into the water, sighing at the heat that seeped into me. I hadn't realized how sore Perseus made me last night, or how long it had been since I had drawn a bow, as my muscles slowly loosened. Helena approached me from behind and began to massage my shoulders, stopping occasionally to kiss my skin, slowly stoking the ember that Perseus had planted in me last night along with his seed.

Eventually, my shoulders were unknotted, but the ember was now burning with a dull, insistent heat. I laid my hands on Helena's, stopping her movements and pulled her in front of me, taking a good look at her naked body, feeling her do the same to me. I wound my fingers into her hair, pulling her face to mine as our lips moved together, while Helena wrapped her arms around me, exploring my curves, pulling our bodies together. It wasn't as intense as being with Perseus was, but I found kissing the dryad to be very enjoyable.

I opened my mouth to invite Helena in, and she slipped her tongue between my lips, licking my teeth. I moaned at the taste of her, and I pulled her even closer, rubbing our bodies together in the water as our tongues danced. Helena took the lead then, sliding her hands across my body, feeling the curves of my breast and ass, teasing the skin of my inner thigh before she moved on to my womanhood. She stroked up and down my folds before slowly sliding a finger into my most intimate place.

Moaning at her stimulation, I pulled the dryad closer, exploring her mouth with my tongue as she explored my sex. This was nothing like what I shared with Perseus, but I found it didn't have to reach that mind blowing high, and I was just enjoying this sort of elevated level of excitement.

I was a bit upset with myself that I allowed our actions to focus solely on me, so I pushed the nymph's hands away and began to explore her body. Helena closed her eyes as my fingers traced her breasts and the gentle swell of her stomach, and I made her moan as I kissed up and down her neck before I brought my fingers to her core. I didn't have any experience with this sort of thing, I hadn't even felt the need to masturbate all the centuries I served in the Hunt, so I applied what Perseus did to me the other day, exploring the girl's insides with my fingers.

As I swept my fingers through her, I found that bundle of nerves that sent me over the edge yesterday, and applied pressure to it. Helena gasped, staring into my eyes as I continued to pleasure her. I wasn't able to make the dryad cum, but she pushed my hands away to turn our focus back to me. As I was enjoying the nymph's mouth on my flesh, suddenly a familiar voice grabbed my attention.

"Ahem, Zoe?", Annabeth called, and I instinctively pulled away from Helena, who did not look ashamed but seemed nervous at her tone. "Seems like you are adapting to harem life quite well.", she teased.

"Blame that wretched curse.", I defended. "I always knew nymphs were beautiful, but until now, I didn't attach any feelings to it."

"And you're sure it has nothing to do with how Percy rocked your world last night?", my mistress accused, making making me blush. "It doesn't really matter right now. You, dryad, what is your name?", she asked.

"Helena, milady."

"Alright Helena. What I am about to say does not leave the three of us. Understood? If you say anything, you'll find I can be very creative with punishments." She flinched, and I scowled at her threat. I was confused as to why Annabeth would sound so terse, but when she explained what had happened today, and how she intended to capitalize on it my eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Ladies Artemis and Athena will be joining Perseus' harem?", I asked in disbelief.

"If everything goes as planned, yes. We can't leave her to Hercules' mercy. Anyway, she wanted me to ask you how you are, what to expect, and what kind of lover my husband is."

I filled her in on everything that had happened, how I lost my maidenhood to Perseus, and how I felt about it all.

After I was done, Annabeth blushed before cutting our call, but not with embarrassment. I suspected that my tales of her husband's conquests had affected her, and she was off to masturbate.

As Lady Annabeth's image faded into the steam around us, I returned to the dryad sitting next to me. The heat from the baths had plastered her hair to her head, and there was a light sheen of sweat on her skin. I kissed away the sweat gathering on her lips and she moaned into my mouth.

 _Percy POV_

I woke up to find my head nestled between Silena's soft breasts, and I've gotta tell you. Best. Pillows. Ever. Seeing both girls still asleep, I took Silena's breast into my mouth, twirling my tongue around the nub. Eventually, Silena woke up, glaring at me for disturbing her rest. I silenced her complaints with a finger to her lips, and motioned to Piper, who was still sleeping on Silena's other side.

"I'm going to try to tease her without waking her up. When she does, I want you to kiss her, hard.", I ordered, and Silena dutifully obeyed, moving into position, staring at her sister's sleeping face. I carefully spread Piper's legs apart, lightly kissing up her long, caramel legs until I arrived at her sex. Piper was squirming now, and her legs were closing on my head as my tongue dipped into her. Her breathing hitched, but she remained asleep as I began to slowly lick a stripe up and down her folds, lapping up her juices.

When I moved on to her clit, her eyes shot open and Silena pounced, grabbing the younger girl's face and forcing her tongue down her throat while I buried my face in Piper's sex. Piper's hips bucked in surprise, but she soon relaxed when she realized what was happening. I refrained from really stimulating the girl, since I only really wanted to wake her up, and I pulled away after a few moments, kissing at her thighs while playing with her breasts.

"Good morning girls.", I called.

"Good morning Percy.", they said back when Silena released Piper's face.

After we got dressed, and had a light breakfast, we finished the rest of Silena's gargantuan list before going home. When we arrived, I called a few nymphs and air spirits to come and distribute the packages to the various girls. I took my own purchases back to the master suite and put them away. Apparently Annabeth wasn't home yet, so I decided to pay Khione a visit, which ended the same as before. I was walking back to my suite to shower and pick out a suit for Triton's court, when I saw a head of curly blonde hair pass into the room.

I followed silently as I saw my wife go through the things that I had bought for her, holding up some of my purchases.

 _Annabeth POV_

As I was going through the things that Seaweed Brain brought back from the mall, I felt a pair of powerful, familiar arms encircle my waist.

"Like what I got you, Wise Girl?", he whispered into my ear.

"Yes, but I'm more happy to be home.", I laughed, turning to press a kiss to his mouth. Our tongues danced together, and I tried to goad him into pressing me for more. He returned with his usual passion, but with the way I felt in that moment, even that wasn't enough.

"Wait.", I said, pushing him back, and beautiful, understanding creature that he was, he did.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you mind if we try something...different?", I asked.

"You know you only need to ask.", he replied.

"Well, I've sort of had this fantasy for a while…"

"Oh?", he said, raising his eyebrows. "Do tell."

"Well, see...It starts out like this…"

"...I can hear the rustle of your pants as you remove them, feel your hands grab my hips, fingers digging roughly into my skin, preparing to ram into me and I shiver, waiting expectantly fo-"

"Wow. I never pegged you as that kind of girl, Annabeth.", he joked.

"I'm serious, Seaweed Brain. I know better than anyone just how strong you really are. Just once, I want you to really take charge. If it doesn't work out, fine. I just want us to try."

He took my hands in his and stared at them, rubbing his thumb over my wedding ring; a band of Imperial Gold set with a massive silver pearl, engraved with his symbol. "If we do this, I'm going to have to insist we do it my way."

"That's the idea. Percy, you know I'm a strong, independent woman and all that, but that's sort of why I'm so turned on by that sort of thing. I know it's wrong, but I kind of just want you to use me, does that make any sense?"

"Not really, but maybe that's just 'cause my head's full of kelp.", he joked, and I frowned at him. "We'll take it slow, alright?", he asked, summoning a length of red silk ribbon to his hands.

I stared at the length of fabric in his calloused hands, my mind reeling with the possibilities it promised. "Slow is fine.", I finally replied, holding my hands out to be bound.

My husband leaned in and whispered, "My safe word is Mount Etna."

"Where we had our first kiss."

"Yep. Gotta tell you, that kiss really messed me up. I'm still trying to get over it.", he chuckled, as he wound the silk around my wrists, tight enough to just bite into my skin, but far from uncomfortable.

I'm not going to bore you with the details of what happened next, since it was just about as vanilla as sex can get, though we did change positions a few times. He was more tender than he usually was, maybe even more than our first time. The only difference was how completely helpless I was rendered by the deceptively strong band of fabric around my wrists and his weight on top of me. I was no stranger to the feeling of being so vulnerable around Percy; I'd been gravely wounded and been saved by him, and he by me, more times than I care to count. The difference was that now, my vulnerability was because of him, and I trusted him to take care of me.

Afterwards, he untied the silk, kissing the reddened skin beneath as he held me in his arms.

"So, how do you feel?", I asked.

"I should be asking you that question.", he returned.

"I asked first.", I insisted.

"Fine. I, well, I really liked it.", he finally admitted. "You're so headstrong all the time, taking you like that really turned me on. Is that okay?", he asked, gazing at me with those sea green eyes.

"Yes.", I answered. "And to answer your question, I liked it too. Though I could still feel you holding back. I'm pretty sore, but would you want to try again?"

"Sure.", he said, snuggling close to me. "Do you want to recreate what you told me earlier?"

"That sounds good. I should warn you, though, this time I will be fighting back. You won't find me easy prey.", I advised.

"That's why I love you.", he said, pressing a kiss into my forehead. "Now, get changed back into those clothes you were wearing earlier and teleport back to your office on Olympus.", he growled as he put his clothes back on and left our bedroom.

I quickly pulled on my gray pantsuit and smoothed out the fabric, donning my heels before teleporting to my office. I spread some of my less important papers out on the desk and began to 'work'…

I'm sitting at my desk, scribbling away at another set of designs when my husband kicks the door in, nearly tearing it off of its hinges. Percy looks furious, his eyes are dark with lust as he shoves a chair against the door, ensuring that no one will disturb us.

"I've had enough, Annabeth. This is no way to spend our honeymoon.", he says, voice low and husky. I'm barely able to stand before he crosses the room, grabs the front of my shirt and slams me onto my desk, scattering the papers all around the room before claiming my mouth, demanding entrance.

"Not in my office.", I plead when he finally releases me.

"You could have stayed on the island with me. You've forced my hand, and now you'll have to explain to the Olympians why there are cum stains all over your blueprints."

I twist out of his grasp and keep him at arm's length, picking up a paperweight and throwing it at his head. Percy dodged the projectile effortlessly, stepping closer before I twisted away again, this time, grabbing a lamp that was on my desk and swinging it at him in a feint as I ram my knee into his stomach, making him double over. Percy and I have sparred enough that I know when he's actually hurt, so I close in for the 'kill'.

Apparently, he's been working on subterfuge, because when my foot lashes out to strike his side, he grabs my ankle, pulling me down to the floor, capitalizing on his advantages with weight and strength and neutralizing any chance I had of gaining leverage. I struggle to escape the prison that his arms make around me to little avail, though it does take him more than a few minutes to get me on my back on my desk.

Percy holds both of my wrists together above my head with one of his large, powerful hands. The other reaches to the belt of my trousers, whipping the length of leather out. At the same time he turns me around so I'm bent over the table. He binds my hands behind my back with my own belt before roughly pulling my pants down tossing them along with my underwear aside, and he presses his hips into my bare ass, and I can feel his manhood throbbing behind the rough fabric of his jeans, and I whimper with need. I'm completely helpless as he manhandles me into position. Percy roughly gropes my breasts through my jacket and shirt before tearing both open, sending buttons skittering everywhere, ripping the fabric off my body, leaving me exposed in only my bra for a moment before that too is destroyed.

This was no fantasy, and there were no mothers with horrible timing or Olympian politics to interrupt us. I can hear the rustle of his pants as he removes them, feel his hands grab my hips, fingers digging roughly into my skin, preparing to ram into me and I shiver, crying out in shock as he drives home, not giving me any time to adjust to his girth stretching me out before he begins to thrust savagely into my cunt. As he took me mercilessly, I was grateful that my office was soundproof because of how hard I was moaning at his ministrations.

When my body begins to tense up with the beginnings of my orgasm, Percy stops.

"You don't cum until I give you permission. Understood?", he asks, biting my ear to make sure I'm listening. I nod in submission and try to calm the fire raging between my legs.

My husband takes a moment from thrusting to shove into me with all of his considerable strength, forcing his cock deep into my body, pushing so hard that my desk slides all the way from the center of the room until it hits the office walls, the wood grinding and splintering against the stone as he grinds into me, and I whimper at his force. One hand abandons my hip as he grasps my throat, turning me to face him so he can claim my tongue, dominating my mouth the instant our lips meet.

With his hand still around my throat, he whispers, "Now, who's my good little Wise Whore?"

I shudder at his words before replying, "I am."

He tightens his grip around my neck as he slams into me again. "No. I want to hear you say it.", he growls.

I can barely breath, but I manage to gasp out, "I'm your good little Wise Whore.", barely being able to breath with the vice like grip he has on my neck.

"Good girl.", he answers. "Because you've been so well behaved, I'm going to let you cum now.", he says rubbing my clit as he resumes pumping into me, maintaining his hold on my neck. I let go of the fire, and it races through my body, setting every nerve alight before they all flare into a blinding orgasm. I can feel my walls milking his seed as he cums with me, filling me with his spunk, my entire body twitching at the intensity of sensations running through my mind.

My Seaweed Brain gently pulls out of me, releasing my arms from my belt. I turn to face him, completely naked, and Percy takes my hands, kissing the fresh bruises on my forearms from where I struggled against the leather. I sigh when he pulls me close in a tender embrace, and I drown in the musky post coital scent of my husband.

"Come on, let's go home.", he whispers tenderly into my ear, picking me up bridal style effortlessly before teleporting us to our bedroom. Once we arrive, Percy sets me down on the bed before going to the closet to pull the fluffiest towel we have, wrapping me up in it as he kisses my forehead and hair. "I'm going to draw you a bath. Should I get some nectar or something?"

I shake my head, eyes closed. "I like this feeling. Maybe after the bath?"

"Alright, Wise Girl.", he says, pressing another kiss into my sex-mussed hair before disappearing behind the door, and soon I hear the sound of water flowing into the tub. Now that my brain isn't being completely overwhelmed by the feeling of my husband stretching me out, I began to go over what just happened.

 _Gods_ , Annabeth., the rational part of me says, having recovered enough to start chastising me again. _Add another classy first to your list of sexual exploits. You gave Percy his first blowjob_ _ _in the abandoned music room at Goode;_ first time he ate you out was in ___the equipment shed at camp;_ first time having sex was on the floor of the stables on the Argo II; and now, first full sentence during sex, and it's "I'm your good little Wise Whore."_ I quickly silenced that part, reveling in the soreness I felt, and the marks he had left on my body.

Though I loved having sex with Percy, I couldn't help some part of me from feeling guilt and shame at our more intimate moments, even after getting married. I guess that comes from my mother, a maiden goddess. But who could blame me for enjoying this, seeing as how helpless I was as my husband used me for his pleasure? Tied up and defenseless as I was, I'm forced to face my sexuality, stare at my pleasure right in the face, even though I was faced down on my table, and Percy knows me well enough, mind, body, and soul, to use my trust in him to satisfy my own hedonistic urges as well as his.

I found that dominant, possessive Percy was extremely sexy, and more than just a bit intimidating. I knew better than anyone just how good Percy was in a fight, but I imagined that I would be struggling the entire time. In truth, as soon as he got me on my back, I had submitted, and he bent my will to serve him as he bent me over my desk.

I really didn't care that Percy had sex with other girls (at least here and now, if we'd still been mortal and in NYC I would have gouged the eyes out of any girl who tried). I had been through so much with him, no one else could hope to compete with our connection. None of them would match the level of intimacy that my Seaweed Brain shared with his Wise Girl.

Percy came back and picked me up, cradling me against his chest as he carried me to our bath. At the edge, he helps me out of the towel and I step into the steaming, fragrant water, sighing as the heat loosens my muscles. I see Percy standing by the hook, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Should I get you that nectar now?", he asks tentatively.

"You should be getting in here with me, Seaweed Brain.", I answered. Taking my invitation to heart, Percy stripped off and joined me in the tub, massaging oils into aching muscles.

"So you really liked all that?", he asked after a while.

"It was nice. Although I don't think I'd want all of our intimate moments to be like that.", I conceded.

"Same here.", he said, nuzzling the nape of my neck. I turned around and pulled him into a deep kiss, guiding us so that Percy could sit on one of the seats in the tub. Since my legs were still wobbly from before, I failed mounting him a few times until he picked me up and sat me on his lap and we began to make love.

 _Percy POV_

I made love to Annabeth then, gently stroking her hair, making full use of my knowledge of her body to ensure every movement I made pleasured her. I whispered to her, telling her that she wasn't a whore, and that I loved her with every fiber of my being, caressing the bruises I had left on her.

I let Wise Girl dictate our pace, just watching her as she gyrated around me, so different from how my other girls bounced up and down on my cock. When we climaxed, she cried out my name into my neck, a soft, glorious sound that I would never tire of hearing, whimpering when I came, filling her with my seed moments later.

After we finished, I dried us off and we went into the bedroom to finish going over what we would pack for our trip. Annabeth decided to forgo the nectar, preferring to wear a long sleeved turtleneck along with a long blue skirt to hide the bruises. When we finished, I called Piper and Zoe to our room with their own luggage. I looked over what Piper and Zoe were wearing for our trip, and I had to say that while I enjoyed them in dresses, their current outfits more closely matched their style.

Piper was wearing a red crop top, cutoff jean shorts, and black converses, showing off her toned stomach and long legs. Katoptris and the jagged bronze sword she took from Zethes were strapped to her lower back and left hip respectively. On her wrist was one of Tyson's shield watches. She was also wearing a golden eagle feather in her hair, one piece of her fashion sense that I sorely missed.

Zoe was wearing a tight fitting pair of silver cargo pants and a white tank top, which accentuated the gentle curve of her hips and breasts as well as her deceptively strong arms. She was carrying a pair of hunting knives and her bow, as well as the collapsible spear and shield Tyson made for her.

As we prepared to leave for Atlantis, Annabeth stopped us.

"Wait. You can't walk around the city like this.", then disappeared into her closet. When she came back out, she held two bronze collars in her hands.

"No, way.", Piper and Zoe complained in unison.

"You two should know better.", Annabeth teased. "I know Percy doesn't treat you like it, but in the eyes of the law, you are his property, and these will mark you as such. Only Percy can open them, and we'll be able to keep tabs on you wherever you go. I trust you won't try anything stupid, but if you try to flirt with any men for too long, the collars will hurt you. Other than that, you should be able to move around the city without too much trouble once they see who you belong to."

The two girls didn't hesitate for a moment before they put the collars on, which fit snugly around their elegant necks. Together, they turned around, hair tucked to one side, to let me lock them in, and it thrilled me to know that these two powerful, obstinate, beautiful women were presenting themselves to me, to submit to my will. I found myself hardening at the thought of taking them with the collars on, and I had to stop before I made us even more late for the meeting.

Seeing them like that made me feel that they should have at least something in exchange for their obedience. "I've got an idea. Hold on." Closing my eyes, I focused my powers into my hands, and two massive emeralds appeared there, engraved with my symbol, a sword rising from the waves. I fixed the gems to my girls collars, admiring the color of the stones against the metal and their caramel and alabaster skin. "These hold a portion of my power, as long as you wear them, you'll have some of the abilities I had as a demigod." The two girls looked down, admiring the stones and itching to try out their borrowed powers. "Now we can go." I said, teleporting us my apartments in Atlantis.

We arrived in the foyer of the accommodations Triton had provided for us, a penthouse suite in the bustling center of the city with breathtaking views of the underwater capitol. Annabeth was going to have a field day after court examining the strange subterranean architecture. Instead of skyscrapers like we have on land, the individual residences are more like bubbles, each floating in a glowing cocoon of light, all of them connected by tubes stretching for miles all the way down to the sea floor. I could see Atlanteans driving (is it still driving if it's underwater?) or swimming between the bubbles.

"Alright, this is where we're going to be staying for a couple of days while Triton holds court.", I announced while setting down our bags. "Annabeth and I are going to get changed and head out as soon as possible, so you two can explore the city while we're out. We'll meet back here to find a place to have dinner."

 _Third Person POV_

Piper and Zoe wandered the city, and the gems that Percy had given them proved useful, allowing the two girls to move around both the 'dry' and 'wet' areas of the city with no trouble. Piper especially enjoyed gliding through the water as effortlessly as a mermaid. They drew questioning glances from the denizens of Atlantis dressed as they were, but the looks were more likely due to fact that two concubines, let alone a demigoddess and demi-titaness, were walking around the city without guards or their master present. Annabeth had been right, and despite the looks they received, everyone was extremely polite. The shopkeeper's eyes shone with fear and even tried to give their wares free of charge once they saw the insignia on the jewels around the girl's necks, but both knew how Perseus would react to just taking merchandise without paying, so they paid from the small pouch of Atlantean coins Annabeth had given to them. Zoe felt the light pressure of the collar around her throat and smiled, thinking of their master, and how clearly everyone knew they belonged to him.

The Atlanteans seemed to come in two forms, one was the traditional merman, with a human torso on a fish tail, while the other was humanoid, but covered in slick gray-green skin, with webbed feet and gills. The 'dry' parts of the city had canals connecting the more important or popular areas and big tanks or pools at major intersections and gathering places.

Once, in a seedier bubble of the city, a group of ruffians accosted the girls for a moment, but before the pair could even draw their weapons, their would-be assailants ran scurrying at the sight of the collars. There was, however, one thing our collars couldn't protect them from. Drunken fools.

As they were walking past a club that was pulsating with music, an inebriated humanoid merman stumbled out. Seeing the collars, but not the medallions, he called out. "Hey, slave girls! Come, gimme a kish!", he slurred drunkenly, followed by his guards. Zoe wrinkled her nose at his stench and turned to walk away.

She was glad that her reflexes hadn't been dampened by being dead, because she sensed him reaching out to grab her bottom. Quick as a flash, the former huntress turned around and twisted his wrist, forcing her assailant to kneel on the ground. One of his guards, thicker than the rest, literally and metaphorically, made the mistake of drawing his weapon on Piper, who promptly disarmed him and knocked him out with the pommel of his own sword. She handed the weapon to her companion as she drew Katoptris and her own jagged blade.

"You fucking bitch!", the drunkard screamed. "Do you have any idea who I am!?"

"Not really.", Piper said in a bored tone.

"I'm guessing some bureaucrat's urchin?", Zoe guessed.

"My father is the treasurer of Atlantis, slut! He can buy and sell you both hundreds of times!", he shouted.

"I doubt that very much.", Zoe sneered at the spoiled youth. "My friend and I are...uncommon among concubines. I doubt that you could buy women like us, even if you knew how to handle us in the bedroom."

"You should wonder why the rest of your guards haven't even drawn their weapons yet.", the daughter of Aphrodite chimed in, prodding the supine guard with her toe.

He finally took note of the inaction of his attendants and looked at them. His guards were staring at their necks with terror in their eyes. Raising his eyes to his captor, he took in the sword rising out of the ocean and understanding dawned on him.

He had heard of the Terror of the Deep, but put it down to the exaggerations of soldiers. Surely Triton had done the heavy lifting, for how could a mere demigod stand up against his own immortal father? However, if he owned concubines like these two...perhaps the stories were true.

The drunken youth apologized to the girls, and Zoe released him. "You should be careful who you disrespect. You never know who they might belong to, or if they can kill you by themselves.", before kicking him over into the arms of his guards, who rushed him and his unconscious keeper away.

"That was fun!", Piper giggled.

"Indeed. As much as I love Perseus, I missed putting insolent men in their place.", Zoe remarked. It had truly been too long since she had last put down a male, and found that she still enjoyed it, when he was an ass. The shopkeepers had been polite, and the pedestrians had had the decency to give the pair a wide berth.

"Too bad we didn't get to have any real action. I didn't even have to use charm speak on those guys!"

"Agreed.", the demigoddess mused. "It is getting quite late, Piper, perhaps we should start heading back now.", she suggested, and the pair began to head back uptown to the 'building' that was connected to our temporary residence.

 **Sorry about Khione's bit. Haven't found a good place for it yet. I promise to get there eventually, hopefully next chapter, along with Reyna and Hazel. Artemis and Athena will likely come after that, along with Bianca and Rachel, hopefully. Nymphs will be sprinkled throughout, likely as group sessions that I'll mostly gloss over, though then again, I might go into mad detail. Who knows!?**

 **So how upset would you guys be if I cut back on the lemons? Idk what's going on, but it's like, emotionally taxing or something, writing them like I do. I suppose I could fall into that 'Then Percy fucks her, then her, then her' bit that a lot of lemons go through, but I figure that would upset you more, since you all seem to like the way I write smut. I do have some scenes left in me, but being pretty vanilla myself, it's getting harder to find new ways to write 'then he gently tries to make this as comfortable and enjoyable as possible for her.' Know what I mean? Hopefully I can fill that space with plot, but again, who knows what I'll write? I don't.  
**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update, it's probably going to take a week or two to post another chapter, and hopefully I can at least update every one to two weeks.**

 **Also, can't believe I forgot about the wedding rings! Hope my introducing it wasn't too jarring. Piper and Zoe will get married to Percy next chapter, and I'll have rings for them, as well as Artemis.**

 **Again, not sure how I wanna handle Athena, if I wanna have her marry Percy, and how her Oath affects it all. Suggestions welcome.**

 **Next chapter will probably have Artemis going to the Hunt and explaining how badly she messed up, and Annabeth's proposal. Thalia may have some choice words, and other hunters (most of whom will be OC since all named hunters, except for Thalia, are dead, I think).**

 **Guests: google "temp email" to make an account. I get not wanting to have this attached to regular email. It's the only way for me to pm you guys if you wanna discuss.**

 **Daniel: Thanks, that's why I posted that teaser. I'm really excited for you all to read that part, but I need other stuff to happen first.**

 **N0ble: The actual 'Artemis and Athena joining the harem' bit is gonna take a while. I think I may have Artemis go to the hunters and talk to them about it in the meantime, see what they think. Also, if you wanna discuss, get an account, use a temp email service. Srsly anons!**

 **krasni: I like where you're going. I do plan on Piper being more confident in the bedroom, trying out stuff for herself.**

 **I agree about the Athena thing, and Percy won't be too harsh on her, but he does have a few choice words regarding Athena's mindset in general.**

 **I think Hercules may have learned his lesson from Annabeth. After all, if she can take him down (she isn't strong, for a god, but her technique is unmatched) then Percy def could (not as strong as Hercules, not as technical as Annabeth, but a deadly mix). When they go to Olympus, Herc'll probably flinch when Annabeth looks at him, and she explains to Percy what happened. Not sure what I want Zeus to think about all this.**

 **I hope I didn't mislead you guys about how he fought the Rebel Generals, cause that comment makes me think you guys think he solo'd them. Remember Nalinda's comment on how Annabeth led a surgical strike against the generals with a small group of half bloods and minor gods? He does have help. Not sure who else takes part (besides Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Triton, Nico, and Leo). I'm gonna say their group splits up, and him and Nico run into Hades and beat the crap out of him. Poseidon and Ares show up, and Percy fights alongside Frank and Triton to take them out. Frank and Triton do play big parts in killing their dads, but Percy is the one who does the heavy lifting and the one to strike the final blow and scatter their essence. Idk if I'll ever write out the rebellion, but who knows.**


	13. Ch13: Atlantis & the Cornered Huntress

Annabeth POV, Throne Room of Atlantis

I might've been the Architect of Olympus, but even I had to admit, Triton's throne room was pretty incredible. With the weight of so much water to buoy everything up, the pillars and roofs were more delicate and airy (or watery?) and soared higher than anything that could be built on land. Ethereal arches of living coral held up ceilings covered in multicolored barnacles to form mosaics of oceanic scenes and battles. I could go on and on about the palace, and probably would after court. I would really need to go outside into Atlantis proper and look at the bubbles that made up the 'dry' areas of the city. I just had to find out what materials they used in the construction, and what kind of properties they might have on land.

Percy POV

Triton entered the room, and we all stood in respect. Now maybe it's because I've seen him in actual combat armor (a sleek outfit made from interlocking plates of exoskeleton taken from Titan Crabs in the Marianas Trench, wielding sword of wafer thin black coral from the Whirlpool of Charybdis in one hand and the shell of a Behemoth Clam as a shield on his left. He saved his trident, the weapon he shared with our father, for when he needed greater control over his domains.) but my big brother looked pretty ridiculous wearing his 'dress' armor. The getup was way too flashy, studded with pearls and other precious stones that would catch an enemy's attack instead of deflecting it, shaped with actual pecs and abs that would channel any blade directly to his vital organs, and spikes on his shoulders, elbows, and knees that would seriously hinder his mobility. But I guess if you've never actually fought in a real battle, the overall effect would be pretty intimidating; the pompous nobles seemed to be impressed at least. Quite a few, I noticed, were suspiciously absent during Triton's call to arms to put down Father's rebellion.

After he sat down, the rest of us followed him and the nobles formed a line to swear him fealty as the new Sea God. I was the first to go...

"...I swear to defend the seas and Olympus to the best of my abilities, to uphold the decrees of Atlantis, and to obey the lawful orders of my king, Triton." I _might_ have changed the wording a bit at the end there, from 'the orders of my lawful king' to 'the lawful orders of my king', but I made sure to catch his eye and confirm that he got the message. _Follow in Father's footsteps, and you'll end up like him._ There was a bunch of frilly language in the beginning of the oath that I know I messed up on, but I got the important parts right.

After that, I moved to take my seat in the back of the room, when Triton motioned me to the throne to his right.

"Brother, I would have you as my general, charge you with the defense of the Atlantic, and name you my heir until such time that I take a wife and father a successor.", he said, solemnly.

Internally I sighed, I had no ambition for power, but hopefully Triton would find a lady soon and have some kids, shouldn't be too hard, being the new Sea God. Outwardly, I smiled and bowed at the great honor and took my seat at his right.

With that taken care of, the rest began to swear him fealty, using the correct language, and then the court began in earnest, and the nobles squabbling about borders, trade agreements, and other boring stuff.

After the audience, Triton called his inner circle into a smaller conference room to discuss more sensitive matters. I recognized Delphin, the dolphin god, and a few other generals who joined us when Father rebelled. Together we discussed how to deal with the remaining rebels, and they all seemed to relax when Triton confirmed that I would be relocating to the area to keep a lid on the situation, and I found myself hoping, a very tiny bit, that the rebels would attack. Though the vast majority of me was happy with peace and enjoying my wife and harem, there was some part that missed combat, the rush of adrenaline from knowing that one mislaid strike or parry could be your last. We spent almost a full half hour rearranging troops and garrisons before Triton called an end to the war council, leaving just himself, me, and Annabeth in the war room with him.

"Triton, Percy.", Annabeth started. "I wanted to discuss the last Olympian council meeting with you."

"Alright, shoot. What happened?", I asked.

"Well, Uncle Thunderpants got fed up with Artemis' constant fighting with Aphrodite and her endless litany of complaints about all things male and ordered her to marry Hercules.", Triton said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "As if Council politics weren't convoluted enough."

"Well, I aim to make them a bit more convoluted actually.", Annabeth stated. "We all know how much Artemis hates Hercules, so I suggested to her that she marry Percy instead." Triton and I stood there gaping at her. "Zeus already freed her from her oath, so if she marries you first, he can't really do anything about that. Mother has also asked for sanctuary through you, since Zeus would likely have tried to marry her off eventually, and definitely will if he loses Artemis to you."

I just nodded along with what she said, as per usual. I really didn't mind adding those two goddesses to my harem, but…"What about Piper and Zoe?"  
"Obviously you'll have to marry them first. I'd be happy to witness the ceremony, though we'd probably have to perform a simple, legal wedding.", Triton offered. "I truly have no wish to organize another wedding, not to mention the complicated situation this puts all of us in."

"We'll talk it over with Piper and Zoe over dinner tonight.", I informed him before offering my arm to Annabeth and leaving.

I was feeling adventurous, so that night at dinner, we went to an Atlantean place that Triton recommended. The seafood soup was very fresh, swimming with colorful and tasty morsels. And I do mean swimming; at least half of the critters in the soup were still alive. I dutifully crunched down my meal (the sensation of eating something that was still alive was strange, but the food turned out to be pretty tasty) while Annabeth, Piper, and Zoe kept to more familiar stuff (grilled tuna, oysters, and other shellfish). As we ate, Annabeth filled Piper and Zoe in on our plans, and our timetable.

"Well, I'm sort of disappointed with not getting a big to-do like you guys got, but having an actual wedding would be super awkward.", Piper said. "For one, inviting the rest of the harem along with our demigod friends from the camps would prove to be...tricky at best. Plus, how would I explain to my dad that I'm a polygamist, and marrying a god? He doesn't even know that my mom is Aphrodite."

"Well, I wouldn't have many people to invite, seeing how my father's imprisoned under the sky, most of my sisters have disowned me, and last I heard, Calypso is still stuck on Ogygia. The only family I do have would be the Hunt, and having them around other demigods would be tricky as well."

"So you're okay with this?", I asked.

"Of course.", they said in unison.

"It only strengthens your position as a god, and takes firepower away from Zeus.", Piper noted.

"Also, it may be the only haven that Ladies Artemis and Athena have now.", Zoe added.

"Alright then.", I declared. "Triton offered to witness our marriage, so let's get over there as soon as we finish here." The rest of the meal passed by with pleasant conversation, Annabeth gushing about the inspiration she got from the Atlantean buildings and seascapes. Zoe informed me about the situation back on the island; apparently, Reyna had been in a bad mood since my arrival. I'd have to look into that. Piper stayed mostly quiet, just chiming in our various conversations when the mood struck her.

After, we went back to the palace and found my brother. Once in his war room, he produced two marriage licenses. The words were hard to wrap my head around, but Annabeth summed it up for me: I would vow to defend and respect Piper and Zoe, and they would reaffirm their love and loyalty to me, as well as accepting future wives or other members of my harem.

When it was all done, I went to my pockets and pulled out two rings, both made from imperial gold. Piper's set with a diamond, cut with thousands of facets that threw rainbows in the light. Zoe's with a smooth stone of onyx. Both gems adorned with my symbol carved into their faces.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain.", Annabeth teased. "Time to seal the deal.", she said, taking my hand, leading us to our quarters.

Artemis POV, just before Annabeth arrives

I was pacing in my temple, contemplating how I managed to get myself into this mess. Thousands of years I had kept my oath, and now Father is forcing me to marry Hercules, I was appalled. Hercules, violent, womanizer, oafish brute, and everything I hated about men, was to be my husband. How was I to explain this to the Hunt? What would happen to them? Would Hercules be able to sleep with them? Would he force them to? Would th…

Knock-Knock-Knock

I stopped pacing and went to see to my visitors. When opened the door, I was greeted by my sister Athena and my niece Annabeth. I was more than just annoyed with the latter for refusing to join my hunters before, but after Perseus freed me from Atlas' burden, I made sure to keep my dislike to myself. Afterwards, I kept an eye on the pair, and watching how Perseus handled himself, on the battlefield and off of it, I begrudgingly accepted her decision to stay out of the Hunt.

"We need to talk.", Annabeth said. "I have an idea on how to keep you out of Hercules' clutches."

I sighed in relief. I had faith in Annabeth, even though she refused to join the Hunters, she was still one of the brightest demigods of the age. I had faith that her solution would be ingenious. Unfortunately, it was just a bit _too_ ingenious, as it turned out…

...After she finished explaining her plan to me, I thanked her before she quickly departed.

After my guests left, I was left alone in my palace. My first impressions of Perseus were not very favorable. He was the child of the Prophecy, capable of bringing Olympus do its knees. Now, I was ashamed to admit that Athena was not the only one tempted to simply kill the boy and avert the whole ordeal. But in quest after quest, the boy proved himself, not only as a capable warrior, but as a compassionate person. He crossed a continent to save his friend, and he didn't even ask for my gratitude when he saved me from Atlas' burden. Seeing him admit that he wasn't strong enough to stand against the titan, his humility in the face of all his powers and skills, sparked feelings in me that I hadn't felt since Orion, and I followed his exploits from there on. After watching his progress from boy to man, my feelings for Perseus developed, and I found myself hating Annabeth. At their wedding, I couldn't help myself, and allowed my loathing for the girl out for a moment, when I thought she wasn't looking. I had hoped that she wouldn't have noticed, but now I was almost certain that she had. I wondered what it would be like, to serve in their household...

I was so caught up in thought that I completely missed the commotion happening outside.

I was wrenched out of my contemplations by another knock at my door, and I opened it to see Omphale, one of Hercules' wives. The goddess had luscious strawberry blonde locks, sparkling amber eyes, and a petite frame that belied her cruel nature. She flashed me a predatory smile, and I was reminded of the stories that young women told of the cruelties that she and Hercules would visit upon the rest of his harem and unfortunate random women caught in their grasp.

"Hey Artemis!", she called. "You haven't got our husband in there, have you?", she said, peering past me into my palace.

"He is not my husband yet.", I sniffed, not wanting to reveal Annabeth's plot.

"Fine, be that way.", Omphale huffed in exasperation. "I've already got some _very_ fun plans for your wedding night. Not to mention all the possibilities for those yummy Hunters of yours."

Bristling at the threat to my girls, keeping my face even was a difficult task. I had a pretty good notion of what her idea of 'fun' would entail. Annabeth's plan was looking better and better.

"Oh, by the way," she continued, "Zeus has set the wedding for this weekend, so I should really introduce you to a few of the girls you'll be spending eternity with. Come on, you can meet Deianira, Hebe, and some of our nymphs and demigoddesses."

Artemis POV, about one hour later, after meeting some of Hercules' harem

I quickly made my way back to my palace, my skin crawling with disgust. I would need to take a long bath to wash myself of the feel of Hercules' mansion.

Omphale first introduced me to Hebe, Hercules' first immortal wife. Hebe greeted me with her soft brown eyes and dark red hair. She was sweet and charming, reminding me of the young women in the 1950's: the vapid housewife with no interests of her own outside her marriage. She was constantly plying me with snacks and beverages during the tour while gushing about what a wonderful god her, and soon to be my, husband was. Of course he would be sweet to her, she was just so obedient, something her time as serving girl to the Olympians drilled into her. Another quality of her experience as serving girl was ignoring things. Bringing the gods nectar and ambrosia, Hebe would have been constantly exposed to chatter and gossip that would have given her immense power over even the Olympians, but the scandals fell on deaf ears. Now as Hercules' wife, she turned a blind eye to the abuse going on right under her own roof.

Recently, having seen Annabeth's relationship with Percy, I could grudgingly admit that marriage was not necessarily the end of one's independence, provided that one found the right spouse. I could bid such notions farewell if I were to share Hebe's fate.

The nymphs and demigoddesses that I saw in Hercules' palace all shared the listless gaze and frayed nerves of abuse victims. Deianira seemed to suffer the most, since apparently Hercules was incapable of forgiving her betrayal, even though it was unintentional, and took it upon himself to find ways to hurt her, a task Omphale lent her particular brand of sadism to with vigor.

Annabeth POV

I watched Percy passionately consummate his marriage to Piper with interest. It had taken quite a long time for me to coax him to be more enthusiastic during sex, and I admit, I was a bit jealous that Piper and the rest got to skip his 'hesitant' stage. Sure, it was sweet that he was so careful, but convincing him that 'yes, that angle really does feel good', and 'no, you can go harder, that's really not hurting me' was frustrating to say the least. I returned my attention to Zoe, who was sitting naked in my lap, while I was still wearing my lingerie.

"That's how he took your maidenhood, isn't it?", I asked as I fondled the demi-titan.

"Mmm... Yes, Milady.", Zoe panted as my fingers resumed their dance in her folds.

"You girls are lucky.", I purred in her ear. "I had to get _very_ inventive before Percy got this confident in the bedroom." My point was punctuated by the sound of his heavy balls slapping Piper's ass and her labored panting beneath our husband.

"From what Piper told me, half of the time you did not require a bedroom.", she teased. I decided to punish her for her flippancy by shoving my fingers into her, all the way down to the knuckles, making the former Hunter moan and twist in my lap. I held her against me with one hand groping her chest, my nipples hard and pressing through my bra and into her shoulder blades while I explored her sex.

My ministrations were interrupted when Piper cried out as she came from the onslaught of Percy's frenzied love making, and he quickly followed, hips twitching as he pumped her full of his seed. I kissed Zoe on the nape of her neck as he approached us, taking her hand to lead Zoe to the bed.

Percy POV

Leaving Piper a panting mess, I took Zoe's hand to lead her to the bed. The former Hunter followed dutifully, bending over the edge of the bed with the lightest pressure from my hands. I positioned myself behind the black haired beauty, reaching around her to feel her sex, pleased to find that Annabeth's attentions had left the girl soaking.

Zoe shuddered as I teased her folds with my cock while kissing her shoulders, coating myself with her juices until I was lubricated enough to sink into her with one smooth motion, earning a sigh from my lover. Like our first encounter, I decided to take this slowly at first, and set a languorous pace, holding her lithe body tight to mine as I leisurely thrust into her. The former hunter was panting, whimpering my name as she wriggled her hips, grinding against me, begging for more speed. I denied her, instead pinning her to the bed, wrapping her braided, raven hair around one hand and pulling, the other pressed into the small of her back, forcing her to arch her spine as I held her down while continuing to drive into her with that teasingly slow pace.

The bed sagging under a new weight made me turn to where I had left Piper to find Annabeth on top of the brunette, fingering the demigoddess hard enough to make my cum leak out of her, which Annabeth licked off of her fingers with relish, moaning at the mix of the girl's arousal and my cum. Piper was still senseless after our bout, so Annabeth was able to completely dominate the girl, claiming her mouth as she continued to finger her messy hole.

Zoe's orgasm caught me by surprise, her tight walls clenching around me, drawing all of my focus back to her. The hunter lay limp, no longer struggling against me, so I flipped her over onto her back to take her again. This was hands down my favorite position; there's just something so intimate about missionary, your partner's entire body laid out beneath you, staring into their eyes as they glaze over with pleasure and lust.

This time, I gave the demi-titan what she wanted, and my hips began to pick up speed. I curled my arms under her knees, fingers fixed around her waist to hold her in place, leaving her with no chance to escape from my grasp as I my thrusts got harder and faster. With no other option but to take what I was giving her, Zoe didn't try to push my face away as I looped one finger into a ring on her collar to pull her face towards me so I could take her mouth, instead sinking her nails into my arms. Her moans and whimpers increased in volume along with my tempo until she was screaming my name as I pounded her into the mattress. I could feel her walls begin to tense up as she neared climax, and I put even more force into her, making her bounce up off the bed a few inches before I slammed her back down, savoring the way her pussy fluttered around me when she finally came undone. I didn't stop when I came, fucking my spunk deep into her body with each thrust until I was satisfied.

Pulling free of Zoe's twitching flesh, I caught Annabeth's eye, and she pushed herself off of Piper to tangle her fingers into my hair to press a hot, open mouthed kiss to my lips. Even with immortal stamina, I was worn out, and had trouble resisting her as she guided me towards the center of the bed. Eventually, she had me on my back, straddling my hips as she held my hands above my head. Distracted as I was by her kiss, I didn't notice until too late the celestial bronze shackles closing around my wrists that secured me to the headboard. My eyes snapped open to find Zoe and Piper tightening my bonds, my three wives sharing a mischievous smile.

"Is this payback for this morning?", I asked Annabeth.

"Sort of.", she smiled, grinding into me. "Zoe told me that you were afraid that your ego would get too big, and with Artemis and Athena set to join us, I felt this was an appropriate time to put you in your place, hubby."

I glanced over to Zoe with a playfully accusing glare.

"You did charge me with ensuring that you remained humble.", she reminded me. "I must say, having a powerful immortal such as yourself at my mercy is tantalizing.", she panted, still out of breath as she began to grope me.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Annabeth cut me off. "Zoe, silence him, would you?", she asked.

"Of course, milady.", Zoe replied, moving to sit on my face, covering my mouth with her sex, my load dripping out of her and onto my lips, the salty taste of my earlier release mixing with her appley flavor inflaming my need. Zoe began to ride my tongue in earnest, and I lapped up the mess I left there.

Annabeth continued to grind into my crotch, providing just enough friction to make my cock ache to be inside of her wet heat. She took no pity on me, taking my erection in hand and guiding it to her core, teasing the tip with her folds, making me twitch with every miniscule motion. Annabeth continued to tease me, dragging her sex across the underside of my cock, grinding my manhood between her wetness and my stomach. I felt Piper's hot mouth begin to trail kisses all along my torso while her fingers danced across my muscles, the three women teasing me until I began to struggle against the restraints, my complaints muffled by Zoe's sex pressing down on my face.

"Did you hear something, Piper?", Annabeth asked coyly as she ground into me, stopping as soon as she felt me begin to tense.

"No.", the brunette replied. "I don't think I did.", she mumbled as she took one of my nipples into her warm mouth, making me pull at my chains again at the stimulation of her tongue swirling around the hardening nub.

I was so used to being in control. Every fight I'd ever been in, especially when I didn't have the upper hand, I fought on like my life depended on it; more often than not, it did. I made the decisions, I never gave up. I guess that mentality seeped into my sex life, since I topped almost all the time, and got used to it, especially with my harem. While Annabeth occasionally liked to take charge during sex, I'd never been subdued like this. I was completely at the mercy of three women, intent on torturing me to within an inch of my sanity.

I nearly suffocated under Zoe several times, only prodigious use of my tongue and lips to please her would grant me enough room to take a proper breath as she used me for her pleasure. Piper was lavishing my skin with kisses, poring over my flesh like a prime cut of beef, and Annabeth kept playing her game, bringing me so very close to her tight, wet, heat before pulling away. I knew the only way out of this trap was to give them what they wanted. Time lost all meaning, the only way to keep track was the number of Zoe's orgasms on my tongue, but I lost count after a dozen.

Zoe was the first to relent, falling to the side, shaking and panting, unable to maintain her position astride my face after so much continuous stimulation.

Third Person POV

As Zoe collapsed, Annabeth leaned forward to capture Percy's mouth, tasting the demi-titan's arousal on his tongue. Piper rolled free, spooning Zoe from behind to watch the finale.

"Now Percy," the blonde began. "Since you've been such a good husband, keeping Piper and Zoe satisfied, I just have one more thing for you to do." She leaned down to nibble his earlobe, her low voice, thick and husky with desire. "I want you to beg, Jackson. I want to hear you pleading for me to fuck you, to take all of your thickness into me. Then, when I've had my fill of your meat, I want you to beg me to let you come." She emphasized her point by dragging her nails across his torso, leaving long, red marks, making Percy draw in a sharp breath.

Defiant as ever, Percy asked, "You think I'm going to beg for it, Wise Girl?"

"I know you will, handsome.", she purred. "You'll beg, or I'll have some fun with Piper and Zoe while you watch. I'll leave you all tied up so you can watch me have my way with them, leave you all hot and horny with no way to get off." He stared at her, unwilling to believe that she'd be so cruel.

"This is so you know I mean business, Mister Jackson.", she smirked as she stood up. Annabeth slipped her soaked panties down her long, tan legs before crumpling them in her fist. She let a few drops of her arousal drip on Percy's chest before shoving the bit of fabric into his mouth, undoing her bra and wrapping it around his mouth to hold the makeshift gag in place. Again, Percy was silenced, forced to endure Annabeth's sweet torture, her mouth, and nails leaving hickeys and scratches on his skin while she left long, wet trails on him with her tongue and her sex, blowing cold air across them, raising goosebumps on his flesh.

Percy thrashed against the restraints, unable to even speak, his powers and his strength sapped by the celestial bronze, reduced to a mere mortal while a goddess had her way with him. Annabeth cupped his manhood, and he was so wound up that nearly came at even that light a touch.

"You need to beg, remember?", she reminded him. "Are you ready to beg, Perseus?" When he nodded vigorously, eyes brimming over with tears from his need, she undid her bra and removed the gag.

"I need it so bad, baby...", he started.

"You'll need to do better than that to convince me.", she interrupted. "Tell me what you want to do to me.", the blonde minx whispered into his ear.

"I wanna slam into your tight, wet heat. Make you hot, make you squirm as I take you…", he pants.

"Mmm. What else?", she asks, grinding her sex into his crotch again, getting him to bite his lip, drawing a few drops of ichor from the force.

"I want to make you call my name as I claim you, make you mine, make you cum, unable to think, until it's just you and me."

"Good boy.", she demurred as she dragged her nails over the skin of his manhood, swollen beyond the point of pain, the fleshy appendage purpling with how long he'd maintained his erection without release. Finally taking pity on her husband, Annabeth guided him to her entrance and took him in as though in slow motion. Percy saw stars and threw his head back at getting what he'd wanted, what he'd begged for. She took her sweet time taking him in, swinging her hips back and forth and side to side, millimeter by millimeter, before finally sinking all the way down until their hips were pressed together.

Percy sighed with relief, but he held himself together, not giving in to the ecstasy that Annabeth was giving him. While his hands were restrained, his lower half wasn't, so Percy thrust up into his wife, making her gasp out in pleasure. Watching her perky, bouncing breasts sway back and forth as she rode him was hypnotic, and he fell into a frenzied rhythm, hoping to please her enough to have her open his restraints. Annabeth tangled her fingers into his jet black hair, pulling him into her chest to smother him with her breasts. Percy invigorated by the soft pillows encasing his face kissed and bit at her, sucking on her nipples and biting her mounds of flesh, sending her over the edge. With a cry that shook the walls of their suite, the blonde came, spasming around her husband's dick.

Panting from exertion, Annabeth reached out with shaking hands to undo the shackles holding Percy in place, and while she was out of breath, he was all revved up and full of frustration. Quick as a flash, Percy had flipped them over and began plowing into her with all of his considerable might, hands clamped over her calves, pulling her towards him as he bore down into her. Annabeth looped her ankles together behind his back, trying to draw him even deeper as she whimpered his name as she comes, her voice long since gone hoarse. Feeling her walls clenching around his dick set off something in the god, and he folded Annabeth in half, holding her by her calves, ankles around her ears to pound her into the mattress, roaring as he came, unloading the last of his seed into her quivering slit.

Pulling out of his Wise Girl, Percy collapsed before pulling Piper and Zoe to his side, the demigoddess curling up on his chest, while Annabeth and Zoe nuzzled into his sides.

"I guess sometimes the sea does like to be restrained.", Annabeth purred into Percy's ear as he fell asleep.

 **WOOT! 100+ favorites! Thank's readers, old and new, and sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **Sorry about ignoring the other girls so far, I promise the next few chapters will give Annabeth, Piper, and Zoe a break, though they may do stuff with the other girls in the harem/with each other, idk. Expect another nymph group session, as well as Rachel (I had an idea that I really like, and can't wait for you to read) and the Reyna scene I gave you a peek at (separate, both definitely lemons). Hopefully I can finally get around to Khione's bit soon; I've really put that part off long enough.**

 **As I've said before, I've gotten most of what I wanted to write posted now, and I'm kind of left with a bunch of independent scenes that I have little to no idea how to fit into the overall story. I'm considering publishing them as just that - independent scenes. It'll most likely be a separate story, 'Alone At Last-Snapshots' or something, just in case I do figure out how to get the story to work, I don't want to have to move chapters around and what not. The only reason I'm even entertaining that idea is that I don't want to keep you all hanging for weeks/months because I don't know how to join all the pieces together. Do you see my dilemma?**

 **To help me decide I started a poll on whether or not to do "Snapshots", and I opened it on my profile.**

 **The last part of the lemon was inspired by Percabeth One Shots Ch2 by BookwormTori. You should read it if you haven't already, it's really hot stuff. I wanted to show that Percy could take being dominated as well as dish it out, since a lot of the scenes I have stuff for has him in charge.**

 **So CJM86 had a pretty cool idea to mention/introduce the harems/other wives of other gods, and I think I'll start off with Hercules, not sure who else I might write about. This is basically what he PM'd me, but reduced to a quick summary. I know that Hebe is is wife in mythology, but this is my fic, so Hebe is his first godly wife, followed by Omphale and Deianira (gonna call her Dani in most instances, both cause writing out her full name is tiresome to type out, and to pay homage to Khaleesi) and a bunch of nymphs and demigoddesses to round out the harem.**

 **Dani was Herc's first wife while he was still mortal. Blah blah blah, Herc goes on adventures, cheats on her, stuff happens, and eventually a dying centaur lies to Dani that centaur blood will make Herc faithful. She smears it on his clothes, when he puts it on, it poisons him, and eventually kills him. He's really sore about that, and he takes it out on her. I'm planning on implied abuse, since I don't have the stomach to write that kind of thing explicitly. After he becomes immortal, the other gods raise her up and he marries her.**

 **Hebe is Herc's first immortal wife, and as the cup bearer and servant of Olympus/Hercules, you can think of her as the stereotypical, subservient, 1950's housewife. Cue the "The 1950's women weren't all like that!" comments. I said stereotypical, right? Anyway, she turns a blind eye to the abuse of the other women in the harem.**

 **Omphale was the queen of Lydia, to whom Herc was enslaved to for a time. She made him dress in women's clothes, do chores, and other demeaning stuff (not that crossdressing or chores are _necessarily_ demeaning). As CJ put it, "Omphale was the original dominatrix." I see her and Herc as partners in crime, abusing the rest of the harem, especially Dani .**

 **Like I said before, I'm pretty vanilla and whatnot, so the whole BDSM thing is like a light interest of mine, but I wanted to draw a clear distinction. In my mind, BDSM (as practiced by Percy with Annabeth, and maybe eventually others) is a trust exercise, the sub trusting the dom with their freedom, and to not abuse it. One post I saw described it thus: BDSM and D/s stuff is like a coloring book, the sub draws the lines, making the picture however they like. The dom is free to color in the lines however they want, purple trees, green skies, whatever, so long as they stay within the lines the sub drew. Omphale and Hercules are straight up abusive sadists, no consent, no aftercare, nothing of the sort, just abusive assholes. If I do have BDSM type stuff in future chapters, it will be consensual. I refuse to even try to write an explicit rape scene (no, the Percabeth thing last chapter doesn't count since they set up safe words and all that), and even implied stuff and non sexual abuse skeeves me out.**


End file.
